Strength is for Koromaru
by TsukiReiCC
Summary: Between a girl and a dog, he chooses a dog. "Good boy. Paw-five." "Arf!" And, between a girl and a robot, he chooses a robot. "Hello, Aigis." "Greetings." Anything. Anything but girls. [Minato's journey but he doesn't date girls]
1. Meeting

I do not own Persona 3.

 **Status of this story:** Not on hiatus, just slow update. Doing this and that small thing, like making new character sheets, new plotting sheets, cringing whenever I attempt to reread and rewrite, and so on.

 **A/N:** So, I like writing dialog. You're going to see a lot of them. A LOT. Warned you. I'm not the best at writing plots. This is a pretty chill story and the content of the chapter depends on what I want to write.

This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Meeting

The birds and butterflies flew above the floor of Naganaki Shrine.

Minato was sitting on a bench watching those creatures. Except for his mp3 player and the chips of birds, it was quiet. The blue haired boy swung his legs back and forth, thinking about the latest fortune he was told.

'Three blades close in on you, tearing the shadow apart… A brave howl confronts them…'

He didn't believe in superstitions, but the fortune that weird woman told was always true and it was hard not to believe her.

Personas and Shadows are also hard to believe, after all.

Minato clenched his hand and realized he was holding the bag. Inside the bag, was the girls' dinner.

When has he become their servant? Minato sighed.

Yukari and Fuuka kept talking about how hot the weather was, how it made them so tired, how the train station felt so far from the dorm. And this is how it ended up, him being sent on a mission to buy some food for them.

He was too lazy to refuse. Refusing means argument, and argument means trouble, and trouble means losing, and losing means to do as they say. It would all end up the same.

'Time never waits. It delivers all equally to the same end.' Pharos whispered in his ear, more like in his head. 'Accept your fate as a slave to the undesirable.'

"Shut up…" Minato whispered back.

Pharos likes to bother him when he was thinking. Women too, they always bothered him when he was thinking. He just wanted to be alone but they didn't bother to care.

Ah, women are annoying.

"Woof."

It's a bark, a sharp bark that stopped everything, stopped his heavy breathing, stopped his messy thought, stopped his swinging legs, and it made him stopped the music and turned his full attention on the dog.

A white Shiba Inu walked toward him. His red eyes were sparkling. His paws touched the ground and his steps were steady. The dog walked in straight line with his head held high. Minato could feel a noble air from this dog, like a prince walking in a castle hall.

Calm down. This is just a dog.

"Are you hungry?" His voice was so soft he wondered if the dog could hear him at all.

The white dog wagged his tail. "Arf!" He answered, full of energy. Sounds like a yes.

Minato untied the bag in his hand and pulled the boxes of food out. He opened the lid. Dog comes first. Girls can wait.

"Woof!" The dog's ruby eyes lit up, his nose twitching by the smell of food. "Arf arf!"

Minato laid the boxes down on the stone floor and put his hands back in his pockets. "You can eat."

The dog barked and began eating, never stop wagging his white tail.

Minato found himself staring at the dog. He blinked. He'd watched a lot of birds out the windows. He'd watched butterflies fluttering their wings. Maybe he should start watching dogs. He could start watching dogs like that guy in the alley or something.

"Arf…" The Shiba Inu has finished eating. He looked at the blue haired boy and barked again.

"You… must have been hungry." Minato stood up from the bench and knelt down. He extended his hand toward the Shiba Inu. "I am Minato Arisato, the field leader of SEES. Nice to meet you."

"Arf arf." The white dog raised his paw.

Sorry that I can't understand your name, Minato thought, shaking hand with paw with the white dog. He collected the empty boxes and stood up.

"You've fed him?" A voice asked.

The boy didn't realize someone was there. He turned around to see a tall man in maroon peacoat standing near him, two hands in pockets. This guy was the same guy at the hospital when he visited Akihiko, the guy that scared everyone at the back alley, the guy that was a regular at Hagakure. His name was... Let's just call him the beanie guy.

'That was not creative...' Pharos whispered somewhere in the back of his mind.

"Arf!" The dog ran to the tall man and cuddled his leg.

The beanie guy bent down and patted the dog. "Minato, was it?" The guy asked. "You talked like he's your friend."

"He's my friend," Minato said without thinking. He didn't regret it. That's what he really thought, despite being with him less than ten minutes.

"... Heh." That beanie guy just flashed a smile, but it was gone as fast as it has come. "Here." The tall man handed him two boxes of food. "You were buying food for someone right?"

"Yes. Thank you." Minato took it. They looked pretty much like human food. The guy did ask him about feeding the dog. Does that mean... "Is this dog food?"

"Tch. Food is food" The guy said. "It's for him but is edible for humans. Better than whatever your group eats for sure."

"My group..." Right. He knew, and he knew SEES eats microwave food and instant noodle. "... Okay. I believe you."

The beanie guy turned around and headed to the stairs.

Minato looked at the white dog. The Shiba Inu wagged his tails and looked at the guy leaving. What a happy dog.

"Koromaru."

Minato blinked, lifting his face to look at the beanie guy. "... Excuse me?"

The guy pulled his beanie down. "That dog is Koromaru."


	2. Dog Food

Chapter 2

Dog Food

The field leader of SEES who hated interaction with a group of people, or even people in general, who never sat in the lounge with his friends, was covering his mouth, laughing at the dining table with the girls.

No, they didn't tell jokes or gossiping. They were sharing food from boxes. They were sharing Koromaru's food with smiles on their faces.

"It's delicious!" Fuuka said. "It looked beautiful too…"

"Such an amazing skills…" Mitsuru took a bite. "But I felt familiar with the style… No, it must be my imagination."

"The octo-dog is cute! Aww..." Yukari ate an octopus-shaped sausage.

The beanie guy had cooked a lot of food. Three girls could share it. They even offered him some. As wonderful as it may be, he refused to eat with them.

Minato had pride. If he were going to eat something, it has to be food made for human.

"Minato-kun, where did you buy this?" The teal haired girl asked.

He still covered his mouth.

"Umm...Minato-kun?"

He rested his head on the table, not letting them see his face he's trying to control.

Yukari ate some vegetable. "He's probably a good mood. Leave him be."

"What's all the noise?" Akihiko came down the stairs to see girls sharing food.

"Akihiko." Mitsuru called him. "Do you think this food seem familiar to you?"

"... Now that you mention it." The boxer bent down. "Not a lot of people could cook awesome food with a high quality of meat like this…"

"That smells great!" Junpei, who had just arrived at the dorm, dashed to the kitchen. "Woah. May I try some of yours, Yuka-tan?" He grinned. "... Feed me?"

"No, you perv!... You can try it." The brunette handed him the fork. "Just a little bit, okay?"

Junpei stabbed a piece of meat and brought it to his mouth. "... Wooaaahhhh! It's awesome! More, please?"

"No!" Yukari ate a mouthful. "No."

Minato laughed. They were arguing over dog food. It's just- He laughed some more.

"... I could think of one person who could cook like this," Akihiko finally said.

The leader's smile died down quickly. Will he know? If he realized who cooked this, then Mitsuru might...

"Nah, impossible. He would never cook for someone else, don't mention selling it." Akihiko sighed. "He never even cooked for me..."

Yep. The blue haired boy could grin again. He only cooks for dogs, not you.

"Arisato, where did you buy this?" Mitsuru asked.

'A shop in an old house in an alley on the island, somewhere near the shrine!'

"A shop in an old house in an alley on the island, somewhere near the shrine," Minato said with his normal face.

"I see…" The redhead didn't push further.

Minato took a deep breath. He might have got killed by the wrath of the Icy Queen if he had slipped.

"Where it's bought isn't important!" Yukari said. "We should be grateful he brought it for us, right?" She said with hidden malice at her senpai.

Yep, Minato thought. You should be grateful that I gave all your food to a dog.


	3. The Passing Dog

Chapter 3

The Passing Dog

Ikutsuki wanted to tell them something this evening. And for some reason, they always have to talk in that room.

Minato and Yukari walked back to the dorm together. She kept telling him rumors and gossip. She doesn't have better things to talk about, does she? He wouldn't mind talking about the true leader of SEES Yukari hated so much.

In front of the dorm, Fuuka was playing with a white dog.

"Koro-chan, give me your paw!" Fuuka said, holding her hand out.

The Shiba Inu placed his paw on her palm. "Woof."

"Oooh, he did it! What a smart dog," Yukari said.

"Oh, hi." Fuuka greeted. The white dog turned his head to see a certain person.

"Woof!" Koromaru ran to the blue haired boy. "Arf!"

The dog nuzzled him. Minato sat down and scratched him behind his ears. A warm smile two girls never have seen reached their leader's face.

"Woah… He's cute…" Yukari was gaping at him with her hands on her chest, resembling fangirls at school. "You should smile more often, Minato-kun... "

The teal haired girl nodded in agreement as the boy petted the white dog. "He's Koro. I've seen him sitting by the steps of the shrine..."

"I know." Minato stood up. His usual blank face returned as he lifted his head. "I have known him for a while now."

"Oh… This dog still goes on walks all by himself?" A passing woman spoke up.

Even though Minato hated something like this, he kept quiet and listened.

Koromaru used to belong to the priest at the Naganaki Shrine. Every afternoon, the two of them went for a walk. But six months ago, the priest was hit by a car while walking the dog. He didn't survive. Ever since then, that dog sits by the site of the accident. He goes for a walk every day by himself just like when his owner was still alive.

The woman finally left. Minato sighed.

"…Huh?" Fuuka gasped, sensing something usual.

Yukari looked at her. "... What's wrong?"

"…Oh, nothing… Sorry."

At the command room, the chairman told them about full moon Shadows, that there are twelve of them, and that they have to defeat them all.

'Like I said!' Pharos shouted. 'So it has to be like this…'

The field leader scowled. He swore he saw Ikutsuki smirked. He hated that.

Yukari was trying to make seniors feel bad. He hated that.

Mitsuru had that face of someone who had secrets. He hated that.

"We'll continue to progress up Tartarus. We have to do our best…" The silver haired boxer said. "If we do, we'll win. If we don't, we'll lose. Heh, it's as simple as that."

It's as simple as that, Minato repeated it in his head. His hunch telling him it would be anything but simple.


	4. Past, Present, Future

Chapter 4

Past, Present, Future

'Be careful of the dry weather and guard against heat stroke...' The news said.

Minato left the dorm early today. He walked aimlessly around town with earphones on and hands in his pockets. He needed some alone time to think.

His life had been boring. Wake up, putting up with people, study, home, sitting, sleep.

Since coming to Iwatodai, things had changed. Wake up, putting up with people, study, feeding and talking with the dog, putting up with social link people, home, sitting, sleep.

Still boring, but not that bad. Boring might not be the right word. He wanted something that would make it not repetitive, like someone interesting to talk to.

Who was the beanie guy? He was Akihiko's friend. He wore a pea coat and a beanie even though it was summer. He could cook and he loved dogs. That's all Minato knew right now. Oh, and he's a real badass. He didn't introduce himself yet, but told him the dog's name. His name… was… S-Shi…n?

Forget it. He couldn't remember.

The blue haired boy flicked his waist. A blue tarot card appeared. On it was a young woman holding up a lion. Beast and Beauty, with roman number XI. It was the Strength card.

Minato recalled what Igor told him. 'Your social links depend on the sea of your soul. You can form a bond with a robot, demons, or even Shadows if your heart calls for it. Good luck discovering your social links…'

For him, it was a dog, huh? Not bad.

"Arf."

Minato looked down. The white Shiba Inu was standing at his feet, his red eyes staring up at him.

"C'mere Koromaru." Minato bent down and scratched the dog behind his ears. It was soft. The dog seemed comfortable. The boy scratched the fur on Koromaru's neck, then his back, then-

"Arf!" Koromaru whimpered and back away. Minato's hands' froze. His hands were near the dog's belly. Koromaru wasn't angry at him. It was a reaction.

He drew his hands back. "Hurt?" Of course not. He scratched as gentle as he could. Did he not like his belly being touched?

"... Woof." The white dog looked away and walked down the road. So Koromaru was on his "routine" the woman was talking about.

Even a dog has his own routine, his own likes and dislikes. Everyone all has their own past, huh?

* * *

"There are a lot of problems that come up in life," Akihiko said. "For example, people who can't go on in life without being chained to the past…"

Yeah, his senior is now talking about something unusual. Is it about that beanie guy? Akihiko always became weird after he saw that guy.

"Of course, I'm sure there are people who don't dwell on the past at all. I wonder how that feels…" The boxer went silence.

Chained to the past, dwell on the past… Minato hated those words.

"... Past affects people, Senpai," Minato said. "Chained or not, it changes us to some extent."

Akihiko looked at him. Him talking was an unusual thing.

"I don't know if I'm chained to the past or not. I can't even remember much about my past. But without it, I won't be me." The leader thought for a moment. "Some problems would come up. You have to deal with it. Dwell on the past… Maybe it means you can't find a way to cope with it yet."

The boxer was thinking.

"We act according to our experiences. There's no helping that," The boy said. "Answers are usually in yourself."

Seemed like Akihiko took his advice seriously. He was always thinking about something and training. There's something in his eyes. Something, which was so little and unclear, but at least there's something and he liked that.

"I'm gonna go out for a bit," Akihiko said, panicking. "See ya later!" He left the dorm in a hurry.

What's that? Weird…

Ikutsuki was sitting on the sofa. "The mood around here has been so serious lately, I thought I would lighten things up." He grinned. "So, today I will be performing my top ten jokes for everyone…"

Does Akihiko hate his jokes?

"Well, I understand how he feels," Yukari said. "But, it's just so lame…"

Hey, it's not that bad.

"Dude." Junpei looked tired. "What did he come here for…?"

The redhead escaped from the chaos by standing behind the counter. "That's one of the few indulgences the Chairman has." Mitsuru sighed. "Please, ignore him."

You, too?

"Um, I know that Ikutsuki-san just wants to entertain us," Fuuka said. "But his jokes are really silly. What should I do?"

"Be your true mind," he said.

"Ibunroku?" She chuckled. "I've heard Junpei-kun saying that..."

Minato walked to sit at the table with Ikutsuki. It bothered him. No one at this dorm appreciates jokes.

"Oh, Minato. I rarely have time to talk to you," Ikutsuki said, noticing him. "How's life at school?"

"I hate you, Ikutsuki," Minato said, earning glares from his friend. "You lack PERSONAlity."

Silence, then a laugh from the chairman. "T-That was good, Minato!"

"About what you asked," The boy trailed off. "I have a good friend in the photography club. So yeah, we are… picture-perfect."

"Ahahaha…"

"Ikutsuki, you said the console was malfunctioning?" The leader asked. "You got the screwdriver?"

"Do you want it?"

"I guess. I mean I don't think now's the time to screw around."

Ikutsuki let out a full-blown laugh before wiping his glasses. "Ah. I see it clearly now."

"... Heh. Have you ever tried to eat a clock?" He asked. Ikutsuki looked confused. The boy grinned. "It's very time-consuming." That made the chairman laughed again.

Minato smirked. Seemed like he's better at this. "The first time I used an elevator it was really uplifting, then it let me down."

The chairman smiled wide. "Never discuss infinity with a mathematician, they can go on about it forever!"

"Sleeping comes so naturally to me," Minato grinned. "I could do it with my eyes closed."

"Lightning sometimes shocks people because it just doesn't know how to conduct itself!" Ikutsuki shouted.

… Hm? It was quiet.

"Ikutsuki, where are the others?"

* * *

Later that night, Minato talked with the interesting monk.

The detective had called Mutatsu. He had found his wife and son. The monk would soon see his family again. That was a wonderful thing.

"I'll get down on my knees if I hafta. And if my son wants to sock me in the face, that's fine too."

"I finally faced the fact that I was drinkin' to hide my true feelings."

"If I hadn't met you, I'd never have seen my family ever again. I owe ya, kid…"

"I'll be prayin' that your future is XYZ… So long, kid."

Mutatsu walked away with his head held high. His goal was finished. A lifetime goal followed. He was not afraid. He was not running away.

Minato watched the door closed. The boy didn't know what he was feeling. It's the first time he finished a Social Link. Maybe it's respect, admiration or something.

All he knew was that he was smiling.


	5. Unusual

Chapter 5

Unusual

Minato entered the dorm, boxes and bags in hand, and went up the stairs to see two annoying duo sitting at the table.

"He won't get angry at us. Will he?"

"Hey, he's not Mitsuru-senpa-"

They both flinch when they saw him.

"M-Minato-kun! Hey! Welcome back!"

"S'up dude! If you're bored, c'mere and talk with us!"

Weird. Why are they so… hype up?

The blue haired boy sat with them. He handed them the boxes.

"Sweet fries."

Yukari's eyes lit up. "Wow! Thank you, Minato-kun!"

"Thanks, dude!" Junpei said, grabbing it and started eating. "Awesome!"

Despite loving the food, Yukari ate slowly. She was nervous. "Do you… love sweets?"

"No."

She gasped. "Toys?"

"No."

"Flower?"

"No."

"... Fashion?"

"No."

The brunette glanced at Junpei as if calling for help.

Don't tell me they are trying to talk to me, Minato thought.

"Hey… Dude, wanna play games?"

"No."

He forced a grin. "Read manga?"

"No."

"Play baseball?"

"No."

"Hot chocolate?"

"... No."

Junpei looked at Yukari. The brunette lightly nodded. The capped teen gave a thumb up. Yukari turned to face her leader.

"Um… You love animals, right?" She asked.

Minato nodded. "Yeah."

"That's really nice! I love them, too!" She beamed. "Why then?"

"... They are innocent," He said. "And free."

"Like?" Junpei spoke up.

"When they do something, it's because of their instinct, so when they do something wrong, we can't really blame them," Minato said. "If they do good, we say they are smart. Because they are innocent, they get freedom."

"Whoa… " The capped teen was in awe.

"Yeah. Smart and good animals just warm your heart. It's like magic," the brunette said.

"Their minds are not that complicated. They don't have stuff like stressed from school or no friends or tragic past. They live a simple life, and they gave up simple days."

"Dude…" Junpei looked at him with a serious face. "I… think I agree."

"Junpei?" The archer murmured.

"There's one time I have problems with my family. I felt like… well, I felt terrible," He said. "... Then a white dog with red eyes came sitting beside me."

Minato raised his eyebrows.

"He just sat there and look at me. He probably didn't understand a thing I was saying, but I felt better. Like, at least someone is listening to me."

Yukari looked at Minato. "Yeah. Having someone beside you and listening to you is wonderful. I always want that…" She sighed. "Oh, sorry. I… um, want to say…"

"Dude, if you have anything you want to talk, we're here to listen," Junpei said. "Y'know. You're quiet. So… yeah. And it's like, a dorm thing!"

Yukari pat Junpei on the back. "Dorm mates have each other's back, right, Junpei?"

"Right, right!" Junpei nodded.

"Minato-kun, I may not be a good listener, but if you need or want anything just tell me!"

Junpei raised his hand. "Arcade, Hagakure, Manga store, Karaoke… If you're bored then text me so I can go with ya!"

Yukari shoved the teen away. "I could buy clothes with you, Minato-kun! And I know some great coffee and bon bon to go with it!"

Weird. This is… weird. Still, he has the urge to say the unusual word and do the unusual things.

"Thanks," Minato smiled


	6. Story Time

Chapter 6

Story Time

\- … - …

6/27/2009 04:35:07

Beginning playback

* * *

It was Saturday. Only Junpei and Yukari were in the lounge.

"I heard that couples are becoming the victims of Shadows now," Yukari said.

"Uh don't talk about that..." Junpei sighed. "Don't we always talk about Persona and stuff in this dorm? One time I tried to talk with Mitsuru-senpai… She gave me tactical advice!"

"Sounds like her."

"Seriously, I just want to have a normal talk." Junpei shrugged. "And then there's a certain dude who never talk, only listen."

"He does talk," Yukari said. "I talked with him about cooking. No problem."

"Gee… I'm sure all he did was answering when you asked," Junpei said. "I don't know what to talk to him and make him talk. I always get 'Hm' and 'Yeah' and a nod."

"Let's talk to him together then," Yukari grinned. "I wonder how he will react if we invite him to talk with us."

"You make it sounds like a date, but that's a great idea, Yuka-tan... And where's Minato? I haven't seen him," Junpei said, looking left and right.

"It's because he's not back yet. He always has things to do," Yukari said. "I guess he's at the cooking club with Fuuka." She hoped the boy came back soon. The weather didn't look good. But again Minato loved rain so.

"Yeaah!" The capped teen raised his fist. "Two days ago he gave me chocolate truffles. It was awesome!"

"Aahhh I want that," Yukari pouted. "You are so lucky, Junpei!"

"Heh. Can't help." Junpei grinned. "He'll probably give you some this time, Yuka-tan."

"... Oh!" Yukari had recalled something. "I think Minato-kun said he wanted to buy black clothes or something like that."

"Black?" Junpei said. "That suits him. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah. He wears blue and black a lot... But if he has black clothes already. Why does he have to buy a new one?"

The capped teen chuckled. "One day, long ago, he suddenly wanted to train with me!"

"Really? Minato-kun?" The brunette blinked.

"Yep. We invited Akihiko, too…" His eyebrows twitched. "And we trained. It was hell..."

"I guess I understand." Yukari smirked. "Akihiko-senpai is… well, energetic."

"That day the dude wore black, and it was ruined. He said he wanna get new one... Wait... Black!?" Junpei suddenly shouted.

"Oh. What is it?"

"That makes sense!" He nodded to himself "There's something I want to tell you, Yuka-tan. But..." The capped teen trailed off. "... The dude isn't here. Now it's story time with Junpei!"

"What?" Yukari sounded annoyed but leaned forward. Gossiping is her thing.

"Have you heard the rumor? That Minato sometimes… you know... talk to himself?"

"Well, yeah." She wouldn't admit there's one time she and Mitsuru watched him at the Dark Hour. He was talking to someone that they couldn't see.

"Now he could talk with dogs!"

"Whaat?" Yukari widened her eyes. This is interesting.

"A friend of mine told me… Let's call him K."

"Kenji," she said.

"H-How do you know!?" Junpei asked.

Yukari looked at Junpei who was also looking at her.

"... Well, whatever." The capped teen took a deep breath, not wanting to ruin the mysterious tone but it didn't matter anymore. "... Kenji told me. One day he walked past Naganaki Shrine, and then he heard a familiar voice…"

"Minato's."

"Uh, how do you know, Yuka-tan!?"

The archer sighed. That's like, the most obvious thing ever.

"Man, ya know it and it's no fun…" Junpei then continued. "... Kenji glanced inside the shrine, and there he is. Minato Arisato, who barely say a word, who was so mean and uncaring… was shaking hands with a dog!" He yelled. "Next day, Kenji walked past the Shrine, as usual, then he saw Minato petting and hugging the dog!" He slammed his fist on his other palm. "Some gals, according to the rumors, saw him feeding a weak cat! Oh! And I heard Minato fed squirrels on the tree too!" He paused for a moment. "Uh, actually… He probably feeds all animal in this town… I mean, yeah, all rumors said that..."

Yukari nodded. "Yeah. He's a cool guy." The boy always seems cold, but he's kind deep inside. She just knew it.

"This time it's my own story. It's what I want to tell ya. Just happen yesterday! Up for it… Yuka-tan?" Junpei said in a creepy voice, or at least he tried to.

"Let's hear it." Won't hurt listening, especially about our own leader.

"Well, yesterday, at Wild Duck, I was eating, but then I saw Minato."

"And?" Just say it in one go.

"He ordered Peta Wac set!"

"Really?" She knew that already.

"Yeah! Then he started talking to himself. It was real creepy…"

"Talk? Like what?" She knew that too.

"Yuka-tan… Please be a bit more interested…" In Junpei eyes, it said, 'Don't interrupt my story!'

"Yeah." Then you'll start talking nonsense, Stupei.

"Well, Minato said, 'talking with a friend is always fun...' I'm actually not sure I heard that right. It's weird to just randomly talk about somethin' like that, y'know? "

"Can't imagine him saying that..."

"And then it's 'I don't care about rumors.'"

Yukari smirked. "That's more like him."

"He ate for a while, then said, 'That's Senpai's old friend. He's cool.'"

"Does he mean Akihiko-senpai's? Who was that? The tall man with peacoat?"

"I think it's Akihiko-senpai. He calls Mitsuru-senpai 'Mitsuru.' Well, he's not the type to call people's name," Junpei said. "He doesn't even talk that much! He always has that face of 'I don't care.' or 'whatever.'" The capped teen pondered for a moment. "When I first met him I introduced myself. Guess what he said? 'Too close.' And when Mr. Toriumi taught one day, I saw his mouth said 'annoying.' And at lunchtime when he ate box food from his fangirls he murmured 'disgusting.' And whe-"

"Junpei… Please come back," Yukari deadpanned. "Continue the story."

"Oh, sorry. I got carried away... "He touched his chin. "After saying about Senpai... The dude then said, 'Both of them are cool and interesting. Not annoying like others.' Ouch. I know he means us."

"Yeah. That makes him so cool." The brunette smiled.

"O… kay." Junpei then continued. "He then said, 'I'll visit their graves tomorrow. There're things I want to say.' Then he finished the food and left. Talk about creepy!"

Yukari creased her eyebrows. "He means his parents…"

"Yuka-tan?"

"Minato lost his parents in this town. Ten years ago."

"Oh…"

"Now that you mention it. I think I should go to the shrine someday, too..."

* * *

The recording ends here…


	7. Visit

Chapter 7

Visit

Dry weather? It's raining right now, in summer. He had to admit though, it wasn't bad. He loved rain. It made him feel calm.

Minato looked up toward the sky. It was grey. There's not much cloud, no wind and no thunder, but the rain was not going to stop soon. It would be good to have an umbrella. Well, he never gets sick for ten years so he should be fine.

After ten minutes of walking, Minato reached his destination, the graveyard.

"Father, Mother, I'm here." He knelt down and place a sheep doll, which was now wet, on one of the grave. "It's been a while."

The gravestone was old. Two names written on the grave read Makoto Arisato and Yuki Arisato. Below the second name, there's a small "Shirogane" written on it.

"I know I have left here for a long time. I've been moving around a lot, traveling. Not the best way to use money, huh? Though I'm doing it for someone. I've promised someone, to see the world as much as I can."

Minato stared into the sheep's eyes. He bought that as a gift for his parents since he was a kid. He never has the chance to give them.

"I know, I did it because of someone else, and having to move all the time makes me sacrifice a lot of things," he said. "I don't know if it was worth it. I don't know, but now I am here again."

"My dorm mates are okay. I might try to stay a little longer. Students at the school are annoying, as usual. Not just here but every school. There are some delinquents who thought they could beat me. Heh, they didn't know how good I am at fighting, and how good you are at teaching how to fight."

"Grandfather wanted me to go back, but I refused. I decided to live alone. Don't worry. I never forget you, or your words. I'll try… not to be a jerk." He chuckled. "I mean, I will be a good kid."

The rain continued to pour down.

"There's nothing much I want to say. Everything in the past ten years, it's boring." He closed his eyes. "I know you don't like the sound of that, but it's true. It's so boring without both of you, without somewhere I am familiar with."

The blue haired boy smiled. "... It changes. Around one month ago, I made an interesting friend and find someone cool. My friend may be a little fella, but my life finally has some color. And there's a monk and a businessman and a kid, and many more."

He read the names once more. "Having someone good beside you is a good thing, right?"

It was quiet, but he felt like got the answer.

"I'll go now. Goodbye."

Minato stood up. He turned away and left. The rain got heavier.

On a tree nearby, he thought he saw a blue butterfly.


	8. Brushing

Chapter 8

Brushing

"I wonder what's at the top," Yukari said, sitting at the table on the second floor.

Fuuka raised her hand. "If this was an adventure novel, there'd probably be some kind of treasure…"

"I know!" Junpei grinned. "There's a giant piñata! And when you break it…" He grinned. "… candy pours out, and a huge banner appears, saying, 'Congratulations! You've beaten Tartarus!'"

"That MUST be it, Stupei." The brunette shook her head. "Wouldn't it be nice if there was a control panel we could smash and destroy the whole place?"

"Ahem, Junpei the wise has come up with the ultimate hypothesis!... There is no top to Tartarus!"

The archer sighed. "Whoa, he's finally snapped… I guess his brain has reached its expiration date."

"Um… Actually, that's an interesting idea…" Fuuka said. "But, wouldn't that create a big problem for us?"

"Uh, y-yeah, I guess so…" The capped teen scratched his head. "Yeah, maybe I was wrong."

"That is an interesting idea, Junpei."

The trio turned to see their leader walking up the stairs.

"Tartarus could bend time." Minato sat beside Fuuka. "Maybe it could bend space too."

"Y-You think that!?" Yukari shrieked. "You agree with Stupei!?"

Ack. The noise…

"I like his idea. Personally, I think it's possible to reach the top, either by the access point or we directly walked up the stairs."

"Umm, Minato-kun… What do you think would be at the top of Tartarus?" Fuuka asked with great interest.

"Emptiness."

"... Huh?"

"It's empty," He said. "At the top, it's always empty. There's no such thing as rewards."

"... Then, what is the purpose!?" Junpei asked. "It's our team goal!"

The active field leader thought for a moment. "... Nature is above us. It always has reasons."

"Right. Everything has reasons… " Yukari said.

Minato closed his eyes. "A tower is usually for people to look at other things with a new viewpoint, new perspective. When we reached there, we will surely see something... find something… That's what I believe."

* * *

Did I'd just said all of that sappy stuff? Minato thought as he laid the box of food down. Shouldn't have talked to them right after he visited his parents.

The Shiba Inu refused to eat.

"Arf..." Koromaru was scratching himself with his hind leg. He seemed... frustrated. He looked up and whimper.

"Do you have some fleas?" The boy asked, but realized it sounded quite rude. "Are you itchy somewhere?"

A dog living outdoor wasn't cool. Just imagine yourself being naked, sleeping on the dirt every day, either it's summer or winter. You're fucked if it's raining or snowing. And you're probably dirty. No shower, though. Someday when you lack water and a dirty puddle is the only choice? What if someone forget to give you food? And all you have are a dead rat? Or maybe it wasn't dead yet? … He didn't want to continue imagining.

"Grr…" The white dog looked away, pissed.

"You mean no?"

The dog scratched himself some more with a low growl.

"Don't be offended. I'm just curious. Looking at the darker side of things is my habit… Not a good one."

What's wrong with me today? Hm… Itchy?

"... I'd just bought dog stuff yesterday. Look what I brought." Minato opened the bag and pulled something out. "It's a doggy brush."

The Shiba Inu wagged his tail in excitement.

"Koromaru, may I brush your fur?"

"Arf!"

That's probably a yes? It must be. I knew it.

He sat on the ground. Koromaru lay down with his head on the boy's lap. He started brushing Koromaru.

"Woof…"

"Does that feel good?"

"Arf!"

Koromaru squinted his eyes contently. "Woof." Koromaru's fur seemed softer now. He was surely happy.

Then, Koromaru growls. Minato looked down and saw his hand on the dog's belly.

Oh right.

"That's… six months ago?"

The fluffy dog whimpered.

"Sorry."

Koromaru climbed into his lap. The blue haired boy brushed the white dog for a long time, avoiding his stomach.

After he fed Koromaru, he returned to the dorm.


	9. Relationship

Chapter 9

Relationship

"Naoto? She's my cousin," Minato said as he sat down to collect the empty box food.

Akihiko looked at the Shiba Inu licking his own mouth. "Too bad. I thought you are siblings. What about your family?"

The boy raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, sorry. Shouldn't be nosy…" The boxer scratched his head "I like to listen to other people's family. Because I'm an orphan, I guess? Well, forget I said anything…"

"That's a magic sentence that makes people remember more." The blue haired boy let Koromaru lay on his lap. "I don't mind though."

"Arf!" The white dog wagged his tail.

Akihiko sat down beside his leader and petted the dog. "Heh. You want to listen too?" The fur was soft. Someone probably brushed him not long ago.

"You like dogs?" Minato asked.

Akihiko shrugged. "Why not?"

"True." Minato began massaging the dog. The dog's nose twitched due to the sand. There was a moment of silence, then the boy began to speak. "My father taught history at Gekkoukan. He's reasonable, independent, and kind. He's just a normal caring father. My mother… I'm not sure."

"You don't know?"

"She traveled a lot...She knew how to protect herself... She's smart…" Minato said. "She taught me how to fight and protect myself. Maybe I was a kid, so I never suspected a thing, but she is quite… mysterious."

Akihiko asked, "Then that rumor is true?"

"Which one?"

"The one you defeated a whole gang of delinquents with bare hands."

"... True." Minato chuckled. "I know you could do it too, Akihiko-senpai, if you try."

"Woof…" Koromaru's ruby eyes were barely opened. He was sleepy.

The boy blinked. "... I wonder why I'm not executed yet. She never let something like this slip. They're delinquents, but still…"

"Mitsuru said something about 'helping cleaning the community.' I think she appreciated your help," Akihiko said. "She's that kind of president... Well, where did you let off?"

"My father liked to talk about how people making the same mistake over and over," Minato He said history was supposed to teach you what to do and what not to. He always tells me to look back in the past and see what was wrong, so that I could improve myself."

"Whoa…"

"My mother taught… stuff."

Akihiko nodded as he petted the white dog on the boy's lap. "Soon it will be full moon."

"Yeah."

"Wanna train on the rooftop with me?"

"Sure."

"I want to train with you. You are a natural fighter," the boxer said. "I actually planned on asking you that."

The silver haired man watched his leader scratched around the dog's ears. The boy scratched the back of Koromaru's neck, then his shoulders. He reached for the leg and gently massaged the paw.

"You're experienced with dogs," Akihiko said. "Don't tell me it's your mother again."

"No. It's my father," Minato said. "He loved animals. We both have soft spot for dogs."

"So Junpei told the truth."

The boy widened his grey eyes. Akihiko always finds it creepy, like death is staring into his soul and he better tell the truth.

"I-I mean Junpei said that. He was rambling about you feeding the cat. Um, I didn't ask! He told me."

"I know, Akihiko. I know. You're not the nosy type." Minato frowned. "Not like the rest."

"... You don't like them that much, huh?" Akihiko sighed. "Maybe you should try to know them more."

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Why… Yes, why? Why do I have to be with them? I don't know what I should talk about," Minato said. "And soon, I have to leave anyway, so why bother?"

"Leave?" Akihiko asked.

"It's a promise I've made to someone, that I will keep traveling," Minato said. "People in my life keeps changing. Relationships don't last long. That's how it is. My longest relationship with someone might actually be someone in my own head."

"I'm here, aren't I?" Akihiko said. "For now, at least, but I'm sure calculating how long you can be with someone isn't as good as spending quality time with someone, right?"

Minato nodded. "That makes me thought. I really hate fangirls. They don't know what quality time is, only that I am there, and nothing else."

Akihiko nodded. "Yeah, me too. That kind of fangirls... They don't know what 'privacy' is, always charge at you like you're a decoy, treating you like clothes on sales or something. They're annoying."

Minato smirked. "Finally someone who understands."

The two shook hands.


	10. Wish

Chapter 10

Wish

"Morning," Yukari greeted him at the school gate. "You know, in about a week there'll be another mission…"

Minato nodded.

"I wonder what it'll be like this time…"

Yukari kept talking about Tartarus and mysterious stuff they didn't know.

* * *

'Ding ding ding! The Emperor has fallen!' Pharos shouted.

Akihiko slowly stood up and sweep the dust away. "I lost again…" He looked around the rooftop. There's sword marks everywhere. Minato probably practiced sword fight here often.

"It's okay." Minato looked at the sky. Almost dinner time. "I'll cook something for you."

"Yeah!" The boxer cheered. "Your cooking is the best."

The boy smirked. "I thought your brother's cooking is the best?"

"Nah, I never taste it, so your cooking is still the best in my book."

Minato nodded.

* * *

"I guess we'll keep fighting until we defeat all eight that are left. But, what are we gonna do after that?" Yukari said. "I've been thinking about this for a while. I wonder if Mitsuru-senpai is hiding something from us…"

The girls seemed to be trying to hint something. They were up to something.

One night, Yukari and Fuuka weren't in the lounge. They're annoying anyway.

* * *

"Heh! I won!" Junpei raised his fists. "Yeah!"

The capped turned to look at his leader's face. He expected to see the boy groaned or hissed or frustrated or whatever, but what Junpei saw surprised him.

Minato smiled. "I lost, huh…"

Some Innocent Sin, some business conversation, some dog talk after…

"You live to protect the Shrine," Minato said as he watched Koromaru ran around. "What about me…"

* * *

Minato made some plans for the operation, the field leader's job. He had a bad feeling about this.

"What's up with Yuka-tan?" Junpei shook his head. "She has daggers in her eyes whenever she looks at Mitsuru-senpai. I wonder what happened… Maybe Senpai ate Yuka-tan's last bon bon."

Minato talked with Tanaka for a while. This guy was a bit annoying, but he was interesting. How human decide things by appearance... It seemed cruel but was reality.

* * *

"Good morning," Mitsuru said. "The full moon is almost upon us… Are you prepared?"

"Hm."

Mitsuru reminded him about the full moon, not knowing he had his own "sidekick" who came to visit him every week at midnight (or every day in his head).

Junpei was nervous. "When I was little, I used to count the days before important events. Did you do that too?"

"Yeah..."

Minato could remember when he counted the days until his mother would come back from work. Every time she came back, she would teach him new things and tell him wonderful stories...

* * *

Come on girl, you could do better than that.

Hey, that's salt!

Can't you see the difference between soda and water?

Wrong type of flour...

No, no, don't put that in a microwave! You'll kill us!

The water is not hot enough.

Who the hell put a plastic plate in an oven?

I'm having a headache...

* * *

"Mitsuru-senpai only tells us things we absolutely need to know," Yukari said. "I think she should include us in more. It's hard to know what's going on when she makes all the decisions. And that kind of behavior can lead to misunderstandings…"

Yukari talked to him a bit, reminding him about full moon. Shirakawa Boulevard… Shirakawa Boulevard… Go make love with your boyfriend, I don't care. Why are these girls so annoying?

At evening, Fuuka reminded him about the full moon again.

A pajamas kid in my head is enough. I know the exact time, day, date, and moon phase because he's with me. He's the best reminder and the best calendar.

* * *

Junpei greeted him in the morning. Both Junpei and Yukari tried to talk to him more. In the evening he also came talked to him.

"Even though we've been getting stronger… the Shadows have been getting stronger too," Junpei said. "How long can we keep this up? What happens if we reach our limit and then totally get our asses kicked? Man… That would suck."

Junpei's a bit worried. Akihiko wasn't.

"Reaching your limit means you can't get any stronger… and that only applies to someone who's a master," Akihiko said. "Most people use it as an excuse. They say they've reached their limit, but in reality, they've just given up. You can start by forgetting about reaching your limit. That's the first step to getting stronger."

Well said.

* * *

Tanabata was the first word that came into his mind this morning. He ignored the aroma of food and the noisy chitchat downstairs.

The boy could remember writing his wish on a piece of paper and hanging it on a doorknob because there's no bamboo in that country. He never hung it on bamboo since he left Japan. Now he's finally back in his hometown, but he couldn't celebrate Tanabata because of the operation. Maybe tomorrow morning he could do it somehow. In the evening he had to be at the dorm…

Yep. The dorm.

Minato opened the door and dashed along the hallway. He rushed down the stairs to see SEES eating breakfast.

"Mitsuru!"

He stopped and panted for a while. Running the minute you wake up wasn't wise. As he looked up he saw everyone staring at him with wide eyes. He shouting was unusual.

"Tomorrow…" He said between gasps. "… is Tanabata…"

"We know that," Yukari said.

Mitsuru looked up from her book. "What is it, Arisato?"

"Can we do that here?" Minato asked.

"You mean, in the dorm?" Fuuka asked. "It would be nice."

"Tomorrow is full moon, but I think we can celebrate it after school," Akihiko said. "We only have to prepare first and come back here immediately after school."

Yukari had made a feast for everyone in the morning, following the field leader's command.

"Heh, you should cook like this more often, Yukari. It's awesome!" Akihiko said as he poured protein powder on his plate filled with mountains of meat. Mitsuru shook her head.

"And you've just ruined it, Akihiko…" The redhead chuckled.

Eating together was a good thing. SEES could be a lot better with proper meals. Someone in the back alley had told him.

* * *

"It's now afternoon. The operation is tonight at midnight." Junpei shouted. "But who cares? We are celebrating Tanabata!"

"If Ikutsuki is right, that is," Minato said, looking at the tall bamboo.

Junpei blinked. "But what is Tanabata?"

"Stupei…" Yukari facepalmed. "Are you Japanese? Do you live here? Where have you been?"

"I… never have the chance," Junpei frowned. "I mean, I know. I've seen it. But... I never do it with my family before, and never do it alone... I stay in my room, like I usually do."

Yukari looked down. "... Sorry, Junpei."

"Tanabata, meaning 'Evening of the seventh,' also known as the Star Festival, is a Japanese festival originating from the Chinese Qixi Festival," Akihiko said. "It celebrates the meeting of the deities Orihime and Hikoboshi, represented by the stars Vega and Altair respectively."

"Wow… Senpai, you know a lot!" Fuuka said.

He smiled. "It's my favorite day. Also... saw it in a book for kids."

The redhead closed her novel she was reading. "Although apart, they're allowed to meet once a year on the seventh day of the seventh month."

"Nice date. Easy to remember for sure." Junpei rubbed his chin. "What should I wish for? Hm..."

"Don't wish something you can easily accomplish by yourselves or something you will regret wishing," Minato said. "Each year matters. Don't waste it."

SEES wrote their wishes on colorful paper and hung them onto the bamboo tree. Mitsuru brought it yesterday from who knows where.

They say that the wishes will reach Vega and Altair, the stars that represent the star-crossed lovers. Minato didn't believe that, yet he did it every year. At least, it was something he had done as a child.

* * *

"What have you all written?" Yukari asked.

"Uhh… to be a better person!" Junpei said. "Hehe… What about you, Yuka-tan?"

"To reach the truth and hold onto it," she said.

He blinked. "What's that mean?"

"I dunno…"

Mitsuru and Akihiko kept quiet.

"Um… I wished a lot of things…" Fuuka decided not to tell. "What about you, Minato-kun?"

The blue haired boy was looking at his own paper hanging on a bamboo.

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to!" Fuuka said.

"It's more like a resolution than a wish," Minato said. "I'm… going to search for that something, I guess."


	11. Fear and Charm

**A/N: Strength is to come revise the chapter you cringe reading it, but you know you must revise it so you did. But err you can also skip this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Fear and Charm

It's one AM. Minato was sitting in front of a hospital room, thinking back to what happened today. He sank further down in the hospital sofa and sighed.

The Hierophant boss? It was easy, but painful.

How weak could he be? He's weak, and that's it.

The operation was a success, but the blue haired boy felt terrible.

...

 _The Full Moon fifth Shadow looked like a giant man wearing a blue mask with hydra-head woman petting the man's head. Beside it there's two… wooden sticks? The boss could repel Lightning. It used Zio skills a lot, so Akihiko was quite useless. Well, he became a great meat shield for the team, so yeah he's useful. The Hierophant used a skill called Prophecy of Ruin which Fear the entire party._

 _..._

 _The moon is full. It is big and bright._

 _The sky is green._

 _What is that blue flame?_

 _Red ribbon..._

"Arisato! Are you okay? Ugh! Bufu!"

 _"..." I hate kids._

 _"Oh, so, pitiful!" Some laugh was heard._

 _"Dad died. Mom died. You're alone! Boo hoo…"_

 _"... Why? Why are you doing this?" A blue haired kid asked. "... Aren't we friends?"_

 _"Friends!? We don't want to be friends with someone broke like you!" More laugh._

 _"..." I hate school._

 _"Poor little kid. You are just a hindrance for your relatives."_

 _"It would be easier if you die that day."_

 _"..." I hate talkative people._

 _No, I hate people._

 _Bonds are bullshit, the blue haired kid thought. They all got twisted and turn,_ _reverse and spin_ _... In the end, I'm alone._

Minato gasped for breath. That was not an illusion. That was his memories. Memories he had put away for years had resurfaced, memories he made himself forgot.

A loud cry filled the room. The Hierophant was killed. The scream didn't reach the leader, who was looking at his hands with wide eyes. His hands were shaking. It won't stop.

"... Minato-kun?"

It was real.

"Arisato?"

All of that was real.

"Minato?"

...

 _The next boss was a lot worse. He felt quite numb at that time, like he was drowning. His memories were foggy, but he could remember what he had done._

...

His dorm mates had explored the room and disappeared somehow. The blue haired boy found himself alone in that same large Shadow appeared. It looked like a heart balloon with a tiny red mask on top. Something pink and sharp entered his chest.

Soon, SEES came in from the big door.

Akihiko raised his fist at the large Shadow. "How dare you pull shit like that with us… I hope you're ready to die!"

"Arisato, you're still here?" Mitsuru asked.

Minato was turning their back to the team. He seemed to be talking to the Shadow.

"Minato?" Akihiko asked.

"... Yes, they are terrible..." Slowly, the blue haired boy turned around to look at his teammates. His irises were an eerie blood pink. "I hate them all..."

"Minato-kun is charmed!" Fuuka said. SEES could hear the panic in her voice. "This is bad!"

"C-Charmed!?" Yukari gasped. "Oh no..."

Mitsuru commanded "Yamagishi, send Iori here! Everyone, stop him!"

"... Sorry, Minato," The boxer said, dashing at him. The only choice is to knock him out. "You two deal with the heart Shadow! Don't help me until you finished!"

"Got it, Senpai. Garu!"

"Bufu!"

Minato dodged all the senior's punches with ease. "You're cool, Senpai." He lifted his

leg and tripped Akihiko.

The boxer tried to balance himself but got slammed in the face with a knee. He flew upward. His leader grabbed him by his collar. "But not enough." He got thrown into a wall, which has cracked. His body slowly slid down. The silver haired man coughed out blood. It all happened too fast. Minato was too fast. Akihiko raised his left hand and shot himself with the gun.

Polydeuces launched at the boy. Its punch was straightforward and easy to read. Minato ducked and rolled out of the way. More attacks, more dodges. Using the metal leg as a step, he climbed up the Persona and stab it right at the neck, making it disappeared in blue mist and broken glasses. The boxer gripped his head in pain.

Minato landed on the floor and walked to his senior leaning against the wall. "You are probably my favorite person in SEES." The blue haired boy took his Evoker and threw it across the room. A small cry was heard. Oh, did he headshot the Ice Queen? The boy grinned. He grabbed him by the ankle and swung him to the floor. "The best shit in a shithole, that is."

Cracking sound was heard. Floor or bone? It didn't matter. Minato sat on top of his senpai and kept punching.

"You're weak."

"Dwelling on the past."

"Blame yourself."

"Train foolishly."

"Losing it all, so all you did was training!"

"The past is not here."

"Don't want it to repeat?

"So set a fucking goal!"

 _..._

 _The details were blurry. His mind was too hazy to remember._

 _Say something to Mitsuru… Throw Akihiko… Sword fight with Junpei… Cut some arrows and talk with Yukari… Shout at Fuuka..._

...

The lovers gave a loud shriek and disappeared.

Minato's irises turned back to the usual ash gray. His foggy mind was slowly becoming clearer. His senses were returning.

"... Hm? What am I…?" He blinked, having no idea what was happening. His throat hurt, probably because of all the yelling.

Shards of ice, broken sword on the ground, broken arrows… Blood? Blood scent was strong, not by the Dark Hour aura, but by the blood of his own dorm mates. "What?"

"... Minato-kun! You were charmed!" Fuuka said telepathically. "It… It wasn't your fault…"

"Who..." The boy looked at his hands. He looked at Akihiko. "Who…" He asked again, even though he was quite sure who did this.

"It… wasn't your fault…" Yukari said, still afraid of her leader. "I-It was the Shadow! Right! D-Don't blame yourself!"

"..."

"Arisato…" Mitsuru stood up, gripping her busted forehead. "The Shadow infiltrated with your mind. It wasn't you."

"No, it was me." Minato walked to Akihiko. "I'm sorry," Minato said, kneeling down. "I'm really sorry."

The blue haired boy bowed so much that his head touched the ground. "I'm sorry..." He lifted his head up and slammed it against the floor. He clenched his fists. There's nothing left to say. He was truly sorry.

"I no longer sense any Shadows. You can come out now," Fuuka said.

"Arisato, it's not your fault."9

"Minato-kun, it's fine."

Junpei just glared at him.

* * *

In front of the hotel, SEES bandaged themselves and tried to heal Akihiko.

Mitsuru held her phone out, ready to dial the number as soon as the Dark Hour ended.

Fuuka and Yukari whispered about something.

"... So, you're the hero once again, eh? Even though you almost killed us..." Junpei muttered with jealousy and rage.

Akihiko was later sent straight to the hospital. The dorm was quiet.


	12. And the Dog is Here to Listen

**A/N : Writing about a Shiba Inu with** **"Unavoidable Battle" in the background. It is epic. Trust me.**

* * *

Chapter 12

And the Dog is Here to Listen

There was an explosion here 10 years ago. They replaced the building after that, the girls said. Around that time, a lot of students stopped coming to school.

The classroom had an awkward atmosphere. It might only be in SEES members' heads. Minato slept. Junpei looked the other way. Yukari studied quietly.

Fuuka was in the other classroom. She sighed. She felt bad for her leader. He was charmed. Why does he have to feel that guilty? It wasn't his fault. Maybe he's the type that hates injustice and unreasonable violence? But again, he was charmed.

She knew for a fact that anyone who was charmed will speak the truth. Minato really thought that. He might have cursed a little and said harsh things, but he had a point. His comment did hurt her a little.

He injured Akihiko. She knew Minato and Akihiko were on good terms. They are quite close, always going to Hagakure and training together. He mentioned something about dwelling on the past. She didn't know about Akihiko's past.

Minato was charmed, but Fuuka could feel fear in him as well. Does the effect of fear make charm stronger? Minato fears something, and that makes him hate Akihiko and attack him the most? Time went by, and fear wore off, so he's less aggressive with Yukari, but he hated her, a lot, judging by his choices of words. He clearly hated Mitsuru and he's mocking Junpei. She heard they hang out sometimes. Never know he actually hated him. Junpei was now really pissed, too. Maybe it's not hated. They were secretly annoyed with each other, maybe. Everything was so complicated. Are there even answers to all of these?

Fuuka was not angry, not at all. She wanted to try and talked to him, but he always has that… aura. Whenever she looked at him in the eyes, she couldn't resist the urge to yelp and back away. The darkness around him was screaming at her to get lost. The greyness of every being. The middle ground.

She wished they could be closer in the future.

* * *

"Don't bug me if it's not important. I'm heading home now." Junpei left.

Minato sat there, looking at Junpei walking away and Yukari leaving the room in a hurry. Junpei was somewhere between wanting to comfort him and avoid him. Though he chose the latter. Yukari was busy all the time. She was with Fuuka a lot. Are they giving him space? Or are they just afraid of him? Or disgust?

Minato felt terrible. Again, he seemed to lose consciousness... Something was taking over. Something in him. His actions were taken away. He didn't mean to. He wished he could have prevented that, but there're things in this world that could not be changed.

He went to the back alley.

"Mew…"

He poured cat food on a bowl. The weak cat started to eat.

"Meow… Meowww…" The cat is purring.

"Glad you like it," Minato said. At least a cat was waiting for him.

The feeling of the past ten years had rushed back to him, emptiness. People come and go. It was normal. But now that he had something then lose it, what's left is plain emptiness.

It would be good if humans could be as simple as dogs or cats, enjoy their lives and enjoy others company. How wonderful would it be to be able to trust others and yourself, to be honest and still live without regret?

If he were a bird, he would fly away. But where is he going? Will he get lost? Why would he go? If he comes back, will his home still be there?

If he were a cat, he would run around and chase some mice. But what is he after? Why was he even doing it? Is it okay to give up?

If he were a dog, he would guard the house. But what is he protecting?

The cat stood up and walked back to its shelter. Minato sighed. He stood up and left.

* * *

It's almost summer break. The first bell rang. Minato yawned. He's not in the mood to do anything. He wanted to sleep already.

"We just had an exam. What a pain," Toriumi said. "Well, maybe 'pain' wasn't the word I'm looking for. English phrases are pretty tricky… Okay, Minato! Which of these phrases is incorrect…?"

"I failed, it's over now," he said. "The second choice." Minato sighed. His forehead hit the desk with a loud thud. It probably hurts.

"… If no one has any questions, let's move on..."

Even though he saw them, on the bridge, he only saw the part he could remember, the part that was replayed in his head for almost a year after "that day." But… he couldn't remember what he wanted to remember the most.

What did she say to me?

Why did she smile, when she was going to die?

* * *

After school, Minato went to Naganaki Shrine. He laid the box of food down and sat on the bench. Koromaru walked out and eat.

"... Would you mind listening to me ranting for a while?" He asked. Koromaru glanced at him and kept eating. Minato nodded.

"The past affects people a lot, don't you think?" He began. "It's like the past is shaping our roads to the future. It's like fate, even though I don't believe in something like that… How people act, it depends on their memories… Everyone has their own reasons. I know that…"

Minato sighed. "To be with others… It feels… forced, like I'm not supposed to be there. People become friends so easily, and then there's me, who don't know what I'm supposed to do, then I found myself being alone… Fangirls don't count. They look at me like an object. They don't really care about 'me' anyway..." He hung his head. "... I feel like no one understands me. Maybe it's because I never try to understand others…"

The dog kept eating.

"But I just don't understand. I don't even know what I don't understand. I guess I don't understand myself, or simply everything… Sometimes, no matter how much I think, nothing could be answered. It's messy… but empty." Minato closed his eyes. "I'm bored of this lifestyle. Being bored… is very boring..."

"Arf! Arf!"

Minato looked at the dog. Koromaru had finished his dinner. The boy stared at him. The dog stared back with his big eyes and wagged his tail.

"Arf!"

Minato blinked. "Did you say… have fun?"

"Arf!" The Shiba Inu ran around. "Arf arf!" He ran to the boy and sat beside his leg.

"... You are interesting, Koromaru." The blue haired boy said. "You could have stayed somewhere else. Somewhere better than here, but you stay here. You decided to protect here. That's your main goal, right?"

The dog barked. His ruby eyes stared at him.

"... Me?" He chuckled. "I'm here because… I think I should be here. Sound weird, right?" He bent down and patted the white dog. "I traveled a lot. People envy me, but I actually didn't enjoy it. It felt like I'm running away… When I left, there's nothing left. People just forgot about me, like I forgot about them… It's like you are floating around, don't belong anywhere..." He scratched the fluffy fur. "Here, my hometown, I hope I'll be able to find something here…"

The dog leaned against his leg.

"But I did something terrible yesterday. It made me feel… unworthy," He said. "I don't have much, and I have just broken it all. I wonder if they'll remember me after all this. I'm losing sight…Why am I here?" He sighed. "I don't have any solid goals, or any last wish to fulfill. I don't have something to protect, or someone to hold dear."

"Arf," Koromaru barked quietly.

"Yeah, I have you… I still have to come feed you and visit you here." Minato glanced at the dog. "… This is your home, after all, and you wish to protect this place." He paused for a moment. "... Talk about wish, I guess I have to keep searching… for something only I can decide for myself, like how you want to protect Naganaki Shrine… I don't have any goals yet, so I'll help you protect here, how's that?"

"Arf!" Koromaru barked, his eyes sparkling.

He smiled. "You never judge me, Koromaru. You never act differently. You never pretend." His hands reached out and scratched around the dog's ears. "I may not understand your speech, but I think I understand you… You even listen to my silly rambling. I appreciate that." He stood up and sat down on the floor.

"You're so straightforward, in a good way. Maybe because your owner was a priest, but your expressions are so… genuine." He swung his arm around Koromaru's neck. "You are one of the people I feel comfortable talking to… Maybe not a person, but…" He looked at the dog. "I consider you my friend. I really do."

"Woof!" The Shiba Inu wagged his tail. "Arf!"

"Hey, I'm not this talkative every day, so being with me will be boring," He said. "You're fine with that?"

A bark.

"I can keep coming, right?"

A clear bark.

"Thanks. At least I know. I have to come feed you, and I'll never forget to come."

"Woof!"

He spent some time with Koromaru then returned to the dorm. Fuuka and Yukari were up to something. They were together a lot these days. Junpei didn't want to talk. Mitsuru and Akihiko weren't here.

Iwatodai Dorm… This place feels… weak, dull…

Lifeless...

* * *

'Shadows within shadows… Many shadows crawl amidst the immense shadow…'

There's one thing Minato was sure. There are shadows within everyone's heart.


	13. That Guy

Chapter 13

That Guy

After school, Mitsuru walked into the classroom. Again, the heiress didn't remember what a phone was for.

"Mr. Chairman is coming tonight. He has something to inform us," she said. "We will gather in the Command Room."

After school, Minato came and fed Koromaru at the shrine. Koromaru ate dinner happily, now knowing that a certain boy would always come to visit him.

* * *

"... It's the reason Akihiko isn't here…" Mitsuru said. "That's what happened on that night."

Minato sighed.

"... I'm sorry, but before we go on. I have something to ask of Mitsuru-senpai," Yukari said. "I'm gonna ask you straight out… You've been hiding something from us, haven't you, Senpai?"

She pointed out that ten years ago, a lot of students was absent and had to be hospitalized after the explosion.

"Tell me the truth, what exactly happen!?" Yukari shouted.

"... Alright, I'll tell you the story..." Mitsuru said, looking at the floor.

So Mitsuru's grandfather wanted to harness the Shadows' power for something. He collected them, but ten years ago, they escaped, and the Dark Hour was born.

"... So all we've been doing is cleaning up their mess!?" The brunette lashed out at Mitsuru, who remained silent. "You lied to us! How cou-"

"Yukari, enough," Minato said.

"It's none of your business!" Yukari yelled.

"We're in the same dorm, so it is. My ears hurt because of your voice," he replied. "I hope you could tone it down a bit."

"You-"

"Grow up." Minato glared at the brunette. "I still hate it when all Mitsuru talks about is Tartarus and studies, but at least she takes responsibility for something her grandfather did. She helps her family solve the problem they made." He narrowed his eyes. "What about you, Yukari...? What have you done for your family?"

"I…"

"Only we, Persona-users, can fight the Shadows. Mitsuru's reason for fighting is clear," the field leader said. "But if you all gonna drag her down because of your stupid reason, if you all aren't willing to fight, quit. This is not a playground. So, grow up."

Mitsuru and Yukari went quiet. Fuuka lightly patted the brunette's back.

"... " Junpei gritted his teeth.

Ikutsuki later explained that they had to kill the remaining Shadow in order to destroy the Dark Hour and Tartarus.

Minato didn't care that much. He could go along with the group, but the face the Chairman made… He hated that. Who the hell grinned when they talked about monsters? And why was he so confident about his theories?

* * *

Minato went to the hospital.

After talking with Koromaru, he felt a lot better. He still felt guilty, but at least someone understood him, and his head was not a mess anymore. He can't just left something broken. He had to fix it.

'That's the strength. You never pretend…! Even though you're a lil' too straightforward…'o Pharos spoke in the boy's head before chuckling. '... You finally have a second friend, eh? Your friend is huggable, not something abstract like me. People can't even see me!'

"Are you jealous of Koromaru?" Minato asked.

'Hey, hey, I have my pride! And I knew you ten years earlier than that Fluffy Fella!'

"Good nickname." Minato could imagine the pajamas kid puffing his cheeks.

'Your dear Senpai is at the end of the hallway! Go!'

The boy hated serious talking. Like, meeting someone just so they could talk, which Mitsuru did a lot. But now he knew he wanted to talk, and he must.

The destined door was a few meters from him, but his ghostly friend stopped him. 'Wait, Minato.'

"Huh?"

'I smell something… Hierophant-ish.'

"What? Who is it?"

'... Surprised, surprised...' The kid giggled.

Fine. He walked to the door and knocked. "Senpai...?"

After a moment, the door opened. Minato raised his eyebrows. It's the beanie guy.

"Hey," the tall man said. Then there was silence.

Both of them put their hands in their pockets and had the same aloof attitude. Similar, aren't we?

'Pfft.' Pharos chuckled. 'The big difference is your height…'

The blue haired boy entered the room.

"He fell asleep for a while now. Don't wake him up," the peacoat guy said. "Why do you come here?"

"Talk to him," Minato glanced at the sleeping Akihiko. "But obviously not now. Have you fed Koromaru yet?"

"I did," the guy said.

Minato nodded.

"He likes your food."

Minato raised his eyebrows. How did he know? Can he understand dog language or something?

"Usually he ran and ate everything I gave in a split second. Now? He just walks out and eats." The guy sighed in annoyance. "He still likes the food I cook, but he's not that excited anymore, like it's normal to be fed like this."

Wow, he's cool. Observant.

"How's the girl?" The peacoat guy asked.

"Who?"

"Fuuka Yamagishi."

Minato blinked. He never thought this guy was interested. "She's fine, living in the dorm."

"She joined your group."

"She did."

"Is she willing to join?"

"She is," Minato said. "I thought Akihiko told you all this."

"Not the part whether she's willing or not."

"Why do you care?"

The beanie guy thought for a moment. "... I see no reason why she wants to join. That's it. If she wants to, her reason is none of my business."

Minato nodded.

"Did you do something to him?" The guy glanced at Akihiko.

"Huh?"

"He hasn't changed at all… Yet, he'd... changed," the beanie guy said. "He didn't say the same lines. He said sappy stuff. He taught me weird shit. He questions things. And you came to talk."

Minato shrugged.

"So it's something between you two, huh?" He pulled the beanie down. "Don't worry. We're strangers. I won't dig it if you don't want to say."

"... Had you ever felt you've betrayed yourself?" Minato asked.

Shinjiro raised his eyebrows.

"I think I did."

"I'll go now." The peacoat guy walked past him and reached for the doorknob. "Let him rest. See you around." He left.

Pharos facepalmed in the boy's head. 'You forgot to do something, Minato...'

Minato blinked.

Oh, I forgot to ask his name


	14. Your Reason

Chapter 14

Your Reason

Junpei is weird. Yukari is weird. Fuuka is weird. Mitsuru is weird. And the beanie guy said Akihiko is weird. Is this a cursed day or something? Exam score would post soon, and girls wouldn't shut up about it.

"... Summer vacation is just ahead, so study hard!" Terauchi said. "Summer is beach season! Shaved ice! Wheeee!"

'Wheee!' Pharos cheered.

"Whee," Minato muttered. He then took a nap. Summer was not his thing. Too tiring. Too troublesome.

He spent some time with Maiko. Their parents were so terrible. He wished he could help. He's not sure if eating takoyaki with her could help.

* * *

Everyone gathered at the table in the lounge. No one dared to speak. It was awkward, or even suffocating to someone. Minato could feel it. The dorm was not normal. It was incomplete, forced. He couldn't explain it. This place didn't feel right. Not now. Not at all.

The boy decided to stand up and went back to his room. Whatever news they had a certain brunette would tell him whether he likes it or not. After a while, he heard a loud 'Yakushimaaa! Woohoo!' from downstairs. Like he cares.

* * *

The Dark Hour hit the world.

The pajamas kid sat on Minato's chair with his legs swinging back and forth. 'Something's troubling you, my friend?'

The blue haired boy was sitting at the edge of his bed. "Will he yell at me...?"

Pharos thought for a while. '... If you mean the Boxing Albino, then I'm quite sure he won't.'

"Hm…" Minato lay down. "... If it's Yukari, she would surely yell at Junpei, even for the slightest things."

'The Whirlwind Princess and the Boxing Albino are not the same.' The kid crossed his arms.

Minato sighed, looking at the ceiling. "Aren't humans the same thing...?"

'... No, they're not...' Pharos said after a moment of silence. 'Like you, Minato… You are special.'

The boy averted his eyes. "Don't say that…"

'You may not think you are special, but I consider you special, like how Koromaru consider you special.'

Pharos reappeared at the bed foot, staring into Minato's eyes. 'Don't you think there's someone like Koromaru out there? Somewhere, waiting for you to know them...?'

The boy stared back. "You always talk like everything is so special."

'It is.' The pajamas kid nodded with determination. 'Everything is special. Even your dorm mates are special… Can't you remember? They could make you smile, even for the slightest. Don't you want to know them more? To see who they actually are?'

"You talk like I don't know people."

'Because you don't. Or at least not enough. People are not the same. Like the businessman, the monk, the takoyaki loli, there's someone as unique as them. Out there, somewhere. Some of them even try to reach out to you. Don't you notice...?'

Pharos looked at Minato. 'Why don't you try to… reach out to them…?'

* * *

In the morning, Junpei approached the boy at the school gate. "Y-Yo, what's up?"

Minato glanced at him. He knew Junpei was jealous of him.

"Um…" The capped teen began. "I'm sorry about the way I've been acting… I was in a bad mood and I took it all out on you… "

Minato blinked.

"Could you remember… you know… Like in Tartarus, and the train… How I… act toward you?"

The blue haired boy pondered for a while. "... You said you want to be the leader, and you were angry that you are not. You disobeyed my orders. You said you could take care of them by yourself."

"Ack…" Junpei scratched his head. "Why do you have to remember that much? Geez… I'm seriously ashamed of myself now… I was the one at fault, saying all bad things to you since the start. I know it wasn't too cool of me…" The capped teen looked down. "And… What you said, that day, was the truth..."

Minato himself couldn't remember what he had said but decided to go along.

"... I'm not as good as you, and I want to be the leader, but, I didn't know that, being a leader is tiring, too. And I won't be a good one... Trying to be cool just make me look worse. I never have good reasons for fighting..." He sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling and not listening to you in the past. You have lots of things to worry about, and I have to make it worse… I'm sorry." Junpei removed his hat and bowed, receiving some glances from passerby.

"... It's okay," Minato said. "I know you have your own reason." The boy decided not to dig deeper. Junpei may be annoying at times, but when Minato saw the conflict and sadness in his eyes, he just couldn't blame him. "... A man acknowledges the strength of others. To come say sorry and talk your thought out loud like that… You're strong."

"Minato… Alright… Thanks." Junpei smiled. "Let's go back to how things used to be between us, okay? Yeah, let's get going."


	15. The Emperor Boxer

Chapter 15

The Emperor Boxer

Exams were over. Minato couldn't concentrate. He couldn't even remember a single question. His pen moved on his own. He hoped he could trust his hands... Junpei was, or at least tried, being cheerful. He's still better than these two girls. Yukari was annoying. Fuuka was pessimistic, as usual.

"The dark days of testing are finally over! The sun is shinin' bright!" The capped teen raised his fists.

"So, how'd you do?" Yukari asked.

"Hey, check it out! I aced P.E.!"

"Well, that pretty much answers the question..."

"Heh, I have another subject I aced as well!" Junpei grinned.

Yukari raised her eyebrows. "And that is?"

"Secret!" Junpei actually seemed happy. Was he that confident in that certain unknown subject? "Psh, a real man doesn't dwell on the past… I'm thinking ahead to Yakushima!"

"Oh yeah, that's coming up soon, isn't it?" Yukari asked. "I guess I should start getting ready." She sighed. "… I guess I should be more enthusiastic, huh?"

"So, dude, what are you going to do? Wanna go buy things with me?" Junpei asked his leader. "Have you prepared stuff for Yakushima?"

After that third mission at the hotel, they were now better acquaintances. Junpei had told him everything, how he had been jealous at him, how he hated the blue haired boy. Of course, he was not anymore. The capped teen also treat him to ramen. That was very generous of him.

"... Thanks for telling me, you know, last week," Minato said. "That was probably quite hard, right? Admitting."

Junpei blinked by the sudden change of subject. "... Yeah, but now that I had said it, I feel like I'm totally free!"

"Good for you." Minato sighed. He still felt guilty. That was new. He was staying longer this time, and he felt attached to the dorm already. It was unlike meeting the strangers along the way.

"... Minato?" Junpei tilted his head.

Minato blinked. "I… think I'm visiting Akihiko-senpai today."

"Want me to come with ya?" Junpei asked.

"No thanks. I'm fine."

"Wow, dude. Good luck then." The capped teen waved at him and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Minato went to Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. He walked to his senior's room then the pajamas kid stopped him.

'Wait, Minato,' Pharos said. 'I sense something… Hermit-ish. Faint Hermit-ish...'

Minato narrowed his eyes. "You mean, my online social link?"

'Geez, I don't know!'

"Okay, okay…" He approached the door and knocked. "Senpai?" No reaction. He knocked again. "Akihiko-senpai?"

"Come in!" A woman voice from inside said.

Minato entered the room. Akihiko had just finished doing his exam. Toriumi was collecting the papers. Mitsuru had made a special request to the principle that Akihiko does his exam in the hospital due to his injuries.

"... Good afternoon, Toriumi sensei," Minato said, staring at her.

"Polite as ever, aren't you?" The teacher smiled. "You come to visit him, right? I'll leave now."

Toriumi left, leaving Akihiko and the dumbstruck Minato in the room.

"...Minato?" Akihiko called.

"H-Huh… I'm sorry, Senpai…" Minato said. "Can we talk today?"

The boxer nodded.

"I'm sorry for everything," Minato said. "For being useless in the fights… for being a hindrance. I even attacked you." He sighed. "When I was charmed, I said lots of things... That's what I thought. I never say it out loud, but that's what I really thought..." Minato looked down. "When I was in fear… My hands kept shaking. It made me remembered my past… I was unable to resist, and ended up being a burden."

"Me too."

"You?"

"... You were totally right," Akihiko said. "I've been thinking a lot about what that."

"I was charmed," Minato quickly said. "Still, it… It was mean."

"Still the truth," Akihiko said. "... I was a fool who was attached and dwelled on the past. I kept training foolishly without a solid goal." He went quiet for a while. "I train because I wanted to protect people, but turned out I can't even protect myself... But protecting people is just an excuse. I want to redeem for my wrongs. I failed to protect someone before. It was all because I haven't forgiven myself yet."

Minato kept quiet.

"I've decided now, I'm going to train and get stronger. It's not the same. I'm not training blindly." His eyes were filled with determination. "I want to protect my friends, my friends who are by my side, not someone in the past."

"… You're not angry at me?" Minato asked.

"Why would I be?"

"But…"

"It's the truth. I'm okay." Akihiko smiled. "Someday, I would have to hear that. Thanks for being direct."

"The Emperor Boxer, Akihiko…" Minato said.

"What's that?"

"You deserved the title." Minato shrugged. "You're a true Emperor."

Mitsuru had texted Akihiko about everything the boxer missed. Minato filled in the areas. Akihiko could leave the hospital today. He even asked the field leader to let him fight. Minato agreed. The boxer was glad, but soon became really disappointed because his job was to collect money in lower floors.

Now that he mentioned it, Minato hadn't planned what to do with the white dog yet. He wouldn't be able to see Koromaru for a few days. The blue haired boy told the girl at the shrine to feed the dog in his absence.

* * *

One evening, Minato walked to the seniors relaxing on the sofas. "Mitsuru-senpai, Akihiko-senpai."

"Where have you been?" Akihiko asked.

"Visiting a dog," Minato said.

Mitsuru looked up from her book. "What is it, Arisato?"

"The former member of SEES," Minato said. "That man with peacoat..."

The seniors glanced at each other.

"Will you let him come with us?"

Akihiko had a determined look while Mitsuru was concerned. She closed the book. "... Maybe he won't come…"

"Just asked and you'll know." Akihiko stood up. "I'll go find him!" He ran out of the dorm.

Mitsuru went quiet for a moment, then she turned to Minato and smiled. "Thank you for suggesting that."


	16. The Sand

Chapter 16

The Sand

"You…" The beanie guy glared at the boy

"... You." Minato stared back.

Yukari looked at them. "... Is that how they addressed each other?"

The peacoat guy spoke up, "Minato, was it?"

"Yes."

Everyone expected the boy to say the other's name, but he stayed quiet.

"Heh…" The guy slowly smirked. "... You don't know my name."

"...Yes."

* * *

Everyone is on the roof of the ship. Minato was at the railing, grinning to himself, which was considered unusual, or weird.

"Yeah…" Minato said to someone SEES couldn't see.

He was quiet for a while, and then he started chuckling.

Another silent, another laugh.

"Haha... yeah… Ahahaha..."

Yukari glanced at Junpei. "Um… Is this another one of 'that?'

Junpei pulled his cap down. "... Yep. Minato-ism..."

After a while, Minato sighed. "… Hey."

The duo flinched. Did he hear them?

"... Hm. Then I'll forget you right now." There's a little short moment, and he started laughing uncontrollably.

"Ahahahahaha...! Hahahaha..." He clenched his stomach for laughing too hard, took a breath, then continued laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA… Hahaha… Ahaha..."

"... I think he's a little off," the pea coat guy said.

"He's not. Don't worry. He won't kill you in your sleep..." Akihiko smirked. "... But he could watch you sleep."

"Ahahahaha… Stop… Just stop… They'll think I'm crazy…Ahahahaha… AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Minato went on laughing.

"Uh… " Junpei looked around. "Should we…?"

"Nope," Yukari said. "It's rare to hear him laugh..."

Fuuka nodded. "Yeah…"

The capped teen's eyebrows twitched. "I don't think… This is the healthy kind of laughing."

Minato's full blown laughed has now reduced to small chuckled. "Heh… I want to smack your head." A moment. "Hm...challenge accepted."

He walked to Junpei and handed him a plank of wood that was lying nearby.

"W-What, dude?" Junpei asked, his eyes wide.

"Right on my head." Minato had a determined face. "Smack me."

"Uh… Why?"

"Just do it. Hit me, hard, imagine I'm a Shadow or something."

The capped teen glanced at the true, original leader. Mitsuru nodded in allowance.

"... It's gonna hurt, bro…" Junpei stood up. "Close your eyes. Three, two… one..."

* * *

Minato liked this place. Clear water and fine sand, with warm sunlight shining on the surfaces... It would be good if others, who are not in SEES, just disappeared from this island, so he could have some moment of peace with his dorm mates.

'The hit… It really hurts…' Pharos whined in his head. 'Geez… I'm not a Shadow or anything. What did I do to deserve this...?'

"All those terrible puns."

'But I made you laughed. You should be thankful...! Ack… You even let your guard down on purpose and switched to Persona that's weak against bash… Do you want to hit me that much…?'

* * *

"Minato! Akihiko-senpai!" The capped teen called. He's wearing a cap, at the beach. "So… Which one's your type?"

"N-Not telling!" Akihiko's face reddened.

"Hmm… Senpai…" Junpei grinned, approaching the boxer. "So there is someone who is your type…" His grin got wider. "... No, there's someone you like in there. Heheh..."

Akihiko backed off, his face hotter with each step. This can't go on any longer, he thought. He needed reinforcement. "M-Minato!" He shouted. "Who's your type!?"

"I'm not interested," The boy said.

Junpei was also curious. "Aww man! Just pick one!"

"I can't. None interested me."

"That's impossible. How could you not like them?" Junpei asked.

"They're annoying."

Both of them blinked.

"... Explain," Akihiko said, interested.

"Don't want to."

"C'mon, dude…"

"Even if I do, I don't think you want to hear it."

"We do," the silvered haired man said. "Even if it's... long."

"Hm..." The boy looked at the sky. "... What do you feel when you look at all these sand?" Minato asked.

"...Uh?" Junpei glanced at Akihiko, not knowing how to answer.

The senior thought for a moment. "They're quite beautiful." He stared at the beach some more. "... But it started to get boring if all you do is look at it."

"I like it," Junpei said. "I wanna rolled on the sand and bury myself in it!"

"I see." The boy sat down and touched the sand. "I like sand, but that's it. Nothing more. Nothing less." He grabbed a handful up and let it poured through his fingers. "If the sand touched the ground and joined other grains of sand, you won't be able to recognize it. You won't be able to tell it apart from original sands on the floor."

Akihiko turned to face Junpei. The capped teen firmly nodded.

"... They're so indifferent, don't you think?" The boy asked. "Like people and anything else, most of them are boring. Maybe if you are lucky you will find something interesting, but the chance is slim, and if you lost it, it's almost impossible to get it back." He stood up. "When I look at women, I know they are women, and that's it. Fangirls flock like a herd of duck. When they return to the group they're just another duck."

Yukari, Fuuka, and Mitsuru had moved closer to them, wondering what they were talking about.

"Not just them, you all," Minato said, turning to look at the girls. "You are quite standing out, but do not pique my interest. At least you all aren't bad, but the fact that you are annoying still remains."

SEES watched their leader walking away to retrieve his castle bucket.

"... What did you… asked him?" Yukari asked Junpei.

"Somethin'… I regret asking..."

The boxer shook his head. "No, Junpei. I'm glad to hear his thought." He glanced at Minato filling the bucket with seawater. "He's opening up, to us... He's trying to change."

* * *

Due to his injury, Akihiko couldn't enter the sea. "When your wound touches the salt, it hurts, real bad." And he wouldn't want to hear his bones crack in the sea.

"Whoa, it's cold! Hahahahahaha!"

"Yukari-chaaan! Heeelp! Junpei-kun is- Eeeek!"

"Heheheh! You like it? You like that, huh? No one can resist splashing girls at the beach! Heheh, I'm gonna splash more water on youuuu!"

"You-! H-Hey, you're gonna pay for that! Take this!"

So Akihiko ended up building a sand monument with Minato.

The blue haired boy knew it. This was some kind of a game. No one said the name of that beanie guy. Not even once. And all that guy did was sleeping.

"... Do you like sheep?" The boxer asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"It reminds me of someone."

"Oh."

The conversation ended quickly. They both returned to the constructing of Tatsumi Port Island and a town nearby. Minato built the outline and the school while Akihiko did the details.

"... I don't think you're the type to say sorry," Akihiko began. "I mean… You looked so… guilty. You never show much emotion…"

Minato remained silent.

"You have your own reason," the senior continued. "Still, the fact that you come talk to me and say sorry… I appreciate that."

"You can't dive in the water because of me."

"The Lovers Shadow," Akihiko corrected. "I forgive you. Get over it."

"I will. Someday."

The blue haired boy saw that a building his senior made has crumbled. He bent down and fixed it, only to knock the one he had made before. After the building was repaired, he was about to fix his, but saw that Senpai was repairing it for him.

* * *

"Why are we... lying on the sand again?" Junpei asked.

Yukari sighed. "Because we're tired."

"Yuka-tan, I mean, why are all of us lying on the shore... without umbrella above our head or anything?"

"Mmhm, because we want too?" Fuuka asked. "It's warm. It feels nice. And we're here."

Akihiko looked at their umbrella. "I'm too lazy to go sleep there..."

"It is as it is," Mnato said.

"Resting once in a while is not a bad thing." Mitsuru looked at the cloud. "Do what you want... because you may not be able to do it again."

"Tch..." The beanie guy removed his beanie from his face. "I feel silly..."

They continued lying on the beach for a long time, simply enjoying each other's company.

'... Feel great, right?' Pharos asked. 'See? Being with others could be peaceful too, right?'

"Shut up..." Minato looked away. "... Heh."


	17. That Night

**A/N: One cringy chapter. Two weird headcanon. Oh well, I'll still leave this here, but you can go ahead and skip. Errr yeahhhhh it's wierd. Even I try not to read it too much.**

* * *

Chapter 17

That Night

"That was fun, really." Junpei sunk further down in the comfy sofa. "And tonight is going to be wonderful."

Yukari cringed from the other side of the room. "Don't say it that way!"

"Hey, what are you thinking, Yuka-tan? I mean, Kirijo sofa is soft, so the bed must be very comfortable, too, right?!"

Minato sat on a wooden chair nearby.

'... Only with strength can one endure suffering and torment.' Pharos said. 'And with someone beside you, everything will be meaningful, and all have their reasons…'

"Shut up."

'To find something to protect… It must be a really great feeling. To know that someone acknowledges you...'

"I said shut up..."

'You say it yourself you are bored. Why don't you use your life a little more? Trying to be an unnoticeable boy does you no good.'

"Tch..."

'You hate the way people look at you, so why don't try to change it? Let yourself be known. To say proudly that you are liv-'

"I said Shut UP!"

The surrounding was usually silent. SEES were all quiet and were looking at him.

Minato realized he was releasing waves of the Death aura. He took deep breaths and calmed himself down. "... Sorry."

* * *

A maid walked to them and told them dinner was ready. After a wonderful dinner, which Minato ate almost half of it all, Mitsuru led SEES to the reception room. It's a large room with three sofas and a projector.

A man with black eye patch sat beside Mitsuru.

"Good evening," Takeharu, the redhead's father, said to everyone as they sat down. "From what I understand, Mitsuru has already given you the short version."

"Yes," Minato said.

"Well, it's true… we adults are to blame. If I could've atoned for it with my life, I would have done so… Now, I have no choice but to rely on you," Takeharu said. "What my father wanted to create with these monsters' power… was a time manipulation device..."

They talked, talked, and talked. Then they watched a video which a scientist explain things and apologized. He told them to kill all Shadows. The video ended with a boom. Turned out he's Yukari's dad.

"... I don't want your pity!" Yukari yelled. She turned and dashed out of the room, leaving everybody in silence.

"Go after her… Please..." Mitsuru glanced at Minato. The boy was about to stand up but Takeharu raised his hands.

He glared at the boy. "Minato Arisato. How much do you know about the incident ten years ago?"

"F-Father!" Mitsuru was against this, but the man was serious.

That was sudden. He actually didn't know much, but thanks to that Hierophant boss, he could remember some part of it.

"... I was in a car. Drove across the bridge. Fast. The sky turned green. Someone came in. Full moon…" He went quiet. "...Black...? Chain… Blood red…"

The fence. The car. Fuel leak.

He startled, surprising everyone. "...C-Car crash… And...something blue… White…Yellow… Red..."

Everyone seemed to have questions, but the heavy atmosphere kept them quiet.

"... That's enough," Takeharu said. "Do you know why all of that happen?"

He shook his head.

"Do you wish to know?"

"...Huh?"

Everyone, Ikutsuki include, raised their eyebrows.

The man pressed a button on his remote, and the projector showed another video.

"It was from a hidden security camera." The man said.

The image was clear, far better quality than the last one.

* * *

…

BOOM!

A young woman blue hair was running down the hallway. She turned to the direction of the sound.

"...Eiichiro…"

Footstep was heard. The woman turned back and dodged a few of Kirijo guards' attacks. She ducked, rolled, jumped, and attacked, knocking them unconscious with bare hands in a minute. She glanced back once more.

"If I'm still alive, I will help taking care of Yukari for you." She walked away and looked up at the camera, reviewing her ash blue eyes. "If I'm not, I hope the Kirijo Family will tell them the truth."

The blue haired woman dashed away.

…

* * *

"... She… She looked just like…" Junpei glanced at his leader.

"That is Minato's mother," Takeharu said.

"What?" Akihiko was surprised, as well as others. He thought the boy was an orphan. Shirogane was a well-known family. Then why…

"She cooperates with Eiichiro in stopping the research," The man said. "She tried to stop the research in early progress but fail. She came back and cause chaos while Eiichiro releases the Shadows. After she escaped, she died in a car accident on the Moonlight Bridge. No one knows the details. Seems like Minato himself doesn't."

Fuuka raised her hand. "Um… Minato-kun… I can go af-"

"I'll go." The blue haired boy stood up. He exited the room.

Everyone glanced at each other in silence.

"...Will he be okay?" Junpei whispered.


	18. The Lovers Archer

Chapter 18

The Lovers Archer

Yukari stared at the dark blue sea, tears flowing down her cheeks. She felt empty yet her mind was a mess, like there's a knot in her heart.

She heard footsteps from behind and immediately knew who it was.

"I believed in him for so long…"

Now that she had opened her mouth, she didn't feel like talking. The feeling that your throat is being crushed is what you get when you try to hold back tears.

"... This is too much…" Yukari sniffed.

Minato said nothing.

Maybe it's okay... For her to talk for a little while.

"Remember what I told you at the hospital? How my dad died when I was little...? You understand now, right...?" Yukari swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "... He died in that incident. Nobody knew the truth, so there were all sorts of rumors… They keep talking terrible things… Spreading terrible rumors that are not even true, but whatever I do they won't go away!" Yukari shouted, and then shook her head.

"... Because he was in charge of the research team, people were really mean to me and my mom... I cried a lot. I hid in my futon... pillow on my head... Crying quietly, not wanting anybody to see me like that, but also hoping, somehow, someone would find me. No one knows I was crying... No one cares. To just... forget everything and sob like a kid really help me... but it's only temporary..." The brunette continued with a shaky voice. "Everything... It haunted me... I couldn't handle it. We had to move a few times..." She looked up at the dark sky.

"But all this time, I kept telling myself it wasn't his fault. I loved him a lot, and I believed he'd never do anything wrong. I received a letter back in the spring. It was from him, written ten years ago…" Yukari wiped her tears again. Her eyes felt hot. It was probably red by now. "It cracked me up cuz, even though it said 'To my family,' it was pretty much all about me. That only made me believe in him more... "

Still, silence.

"... When I found out I had a special power, I thought it was fate... I was scared, but I thought if I cooperated with the Kirijo Group, I might find out what really happened... I always want to know what happened, so that I could say proudly that my father was innocent. That's why I agreed to fight using my Persona. But, it turns out... all of that was for nothing…I believed in him for so long but it was all a lie!"

Maybe it's okay... For her to let tears run down her cheeks without restraint.

"... The sea of souls… where Personas come… more like the sea of truth and lies." Yukari looked down. "…Why does reality have to be so harsh...? I tried so hard to fight my fear, and this is what I get... Maybe I'm just jealous of Mitsuru-senpai. I mean, why my father and not hers...?" She laughed bitterly. "Haha... I'm a horrible person, aren't I?"

"..."

"... Aren't you going to say something?" Yukari asked. Minato said nothing, but it was not the same type of quietness he usually had. She could imagine him having a blank face and shrugging instead of answering.

It made her pissed.

"You!" She shouted to the scenery. "Nothing ever fazes you, does it! How can you be so calm all the time? You probably think I'm annoying and pitiful, right?! Like the rest of them do!" Yukari hissed, finally turning around and located the boy. "Don't act like you know everything! You don't know-…"

Yukari lifted her face to see Minato smiling, a sad smile.

"… I'm sorry." She went quiet. "... My head's a mess… I'm so afraid I don't know what to do anymore! I…" The brunette shook her head. "I'm totally lost…"

"... Have you let it all out?"

"... Huh?"

"Have you said everything you wish to say?" Minato asked.

Yukari slowly nodded. "Please tell me…Anything..."

"Hm…" He looked at her. "You said your father loves you."

She nodded.

"Do you love your father?"

The brunette widened her eyes, but still nodded.

"Your mother?"

After a moment, she nodded.

"Do your parents love you?"

Yukari was taken aback again, but still nodded.

"Then, what's the problem?" He asked. "You have a wonderful family."

"But, you saw it, my father…"

"Save the world," he said.

"Still-"

"You have a goal," the boy cut her out. "Finding the truth? Not a bad thing to do for someone who has passed away." He was staring at the blue sea. "Why don't you keep finding the truth?"

"But we saw it. That record-"

"Is just a poor quality video," Minato said. "And it seems that video makes you lost your strength."

"... Strength?"

"You said you had believed in him for a long time… He's your father, after all, and family started with a great bond..."

Minato paused.

"... You need a lot of strength to believe in someone for so long. Ten years… You must have made a strong bond between you and him…" Minato glanced at her. "Do you remember the last moment you are with him?"

"Huh…?" Yukari pondered for a long time.

"... He… was going somewhere, at night... I told him I didn't want him to go. He said he had to. I asked why…" She sniffed. "And he said… He loved me, and he wanted me to keep smiling…"

"So you could remember." He looked away. "Good for you." Minato said those words bitterly. "He must be a good father, right?"

Yukari nodded.

"He loved you, and he believed in you… So keep believing in him." Minato looked at the sky. "You said you hate rumors, right? Blocking others' noises and listening only to yours must be hard. You have only one person to trust, and he is not even here anymore... I think I understand."

Minato paused once again.

"... To know he is not really that good isn't a bad thing. People all made mistakes. At least he said sorry... Maybe 'wrong' is not even important. Look at him for who he really is... He's your father, and he loved you." The boy glanced back at the sea. "Don't lose your hope and trust just for a single video. Don't let something wonderful got crush so easily, or you'll lose it forever. Hold on to it, whatever it may be… I think you already have the answer within yourself." He shrugged. "Ask Akihiko. I had talked to him about it."

Yukari giggled.

"And you are not a horrible person, pretty annoying, but never horrible, never pitiful. Sometimes weird thoughts just came across your mind. It was your Shadow's thoughts, in psychological terms. Bad parts are also part of you. Accept it."

"... Hm, yeah." Yukari smiled. "Ya know, you really are one-of-a-kind… I'm sorry for acting like this. You've lost your parents, too…"

He nodded.

"... You're right." Yukari wiped the tears from her eyes for the final time. "I remember… When my father told me he loved me… When he told me to smile… When he smiled… I remember how genuine the feeling was. When I thought about him, I always feel like… I have the strength do anything I wish. I wonder if he feel the same…"

Yukari straightened up and looked at the stars. "... I believe he felt the same. I could feel it. So, from now on, I'll remember him. I'll trust him… I'll keep believing, and I'll keep fighting."

"... The Lovers Archer," Minato whispered to himself.

"Thank you, Minato-kun," the brunette smiled at him. "But, I'm alright now... Thanks for listening… Even though I think I'm the one listening." She grinned. "Lemme guess... Senpai asked you to bring me back, right?"

"She did."

"Heheh… You are being honest."

"I am."

"Come on… I want to hear your voice a bit more."

"You've heard enough."

"Aww."

* * *

The sky turned green. The red sea reflected moonlight.

"Oh, it's the Dark Hour…" Yukari whined. Deep blue sea was beautiful. Looking at the blood red sea was not fun at all, and the sickly green sky was unsightly, too. "... I don't want to be here any longer. Let's go."

Then they heard a sound. A sound of something unnatural, something SEES could immediately recognized.

"W-What!?" Yukari shrieked. "Is it S-Shadow?"

"Most likely," Minato said.

The Shadows crawled out from the forest. The duo reached for their Evoker but found none.

A fireball flew at them. They ducked and ran, but it's too late. The Shadows had circled around them. The leader looked around. There's no weapon.

"No way…" Yukari and Minato had nowhere to escape.

Then, Minato saw something jumping high into the sky. Something white, yellow, red… contrast to the emerald green sky...

Blue round eyes stared at him.

"I have found you."

* * *

Shadows disappeared as fast as they came.

The white girl dropped down in a sitting position. She slowly stood up and walked to the blue haired boy.

"I was correct… There's no mistaking it." the blonde suddenly hugged Minato, ignoring the brunette and footsteps from afar. "I have been searching for you… My highest priority is to be with you!"

Minato blinked.


	19. With a Robot

**A/N :** **The mechanical maiden is here. Finally!**

* * *

Chapter 19

With a Robot

"I see… " The mechanical maiden nodded, sunlight shining at her, making her body reflect light. "You came here to relax, but got involved in unpleasant things."

Minato looked at a tiny orange crab coming out from the crack of a rock.

The robot crouched and moved her face closer to better observe the crab family. "You do not want to be in the mess, so you refused to join the operation."

He gently touched a tornado shaped shell on the sand.

"Thatcheria mirabilis… Japanese Wonder Shell..." The android turned to look at what Minato was interested in, her blue eyes spinning like a gear. "A beautiful sea snail… Marine gastropod mollusks in the family Raphitomidae…"

Did she just search the internet for that? She was an android, right? So it's like, a computer doing its thing. Minato noted it for later.

The robot lifted her head and looked at two teenage males talking with random women. "About their operation, what is your opinion on the possibility of success?"

"No chance," Minato said.

She glanced at him. "Why is that?"

"Wrong people doing the job, it just won't work." He shrugged.

The robot nodded. "Your dorm mates say you are hard to understand."

"People just never try to understand me."

From a distant, they saw Junpei and Akihiko running away from something in fear.

"Shame," the blonde said. "Your deduction seems to be correct."

"You want to see them succeed?" Minato asked.

The android nodded. "It would have been interesting."

A moment later, the two teenagers walked back to them with their heads hung low.

"We were close…" Junpei clenched his fists.

"We failed..." Akihiko looked down.

"As expect," the duo said in unison, both having poker faces.

"... You're so cold, Ai-chan…" Junpei sniffed. "You too, bro…"

"I cannot see why the operation is difficult." The robot looked at the two males covered in fear. "Or frightening."

"That was scary…" The senior wiped off drops of sweat. "Aigis, you wouldn't understand it if you didn't experience it."

"Your mental states are unstable. I suggest you all rest for today," Aigis said.

* * *

"Karaoke? Let's rock!" Junpei shouted. "Ai-chan, can you sing?"

"I can," the monotone voice answered.

"Oh, oh!" He grinned. "What song can you sing?"

"Every song in his mp3... I've never felt like duh-dud dun dun dunn."

"No, Aigis." Minato shook his head, also surprised.

Did she... hacked his mp3?

* * *

Ponk! Ponk!

"You are good at table tennis!" Akihiko said.

Ponk! Ponk!

Aigis did a backhand drive. "I am."

Ponk! Ponk!

"Oh, spinning ball?" Akihiko swung his arm with all his might, blur line of bright yellow shooting forward.

Ponk! Ponk!

Aigis returned it with a faster one. "That's a powerful hit."

Ponk! Ponk!

"Clever!"

Ponk! Ponk!

"You, too."

Ponk! Ponk!

Watching a ping pong ball moving back and forth at rapid speed is confusing, so SEES decided to leave them be.

* * *

"I won!" Junpei raised his fist. "No one can beat me at card fighting games."

"Mmhm! I'm better than you at shooting games," Fuuka said.

"... I think I've brought some." The capped teen grinned. "Wanna try?"

"My pride depends on it," Fuuka said. "The moment I'm truly alive is when I'm killing someone!"

"Then, it is ON!"

Yukari looked around. Minato sat alone, looking in the distant. He had that deadly aura around him. His ash blue eyes looked empty yet deep. She immediately shrugged off the thought of chatting with the boy.

The only person who she could talk to right now was her senior, Mitsuru.

"Senpai…" Yukari walked toward her. "Um, sorry for… yelling at you, yesterday."

"... It's okay. I don't mind," Mitsuru said. "... You seem uncomfortable. Do you wish to talk?"

"Ah… Minato-kun… What's wrong with him?"

Mitsuru sighed, shooking her head. "You didn't see it…"

"See what?"

"... Follow me."

* * *

"Family, huh."

Junpei looked at Yukari walking away then Minato sitting alone. He pondered.

"Memories with a daddy…? Tch..."

* * *

Akihiko switched place with Junpei and played the game with Fuuka. He found himself thinking about last night meeting. He himself didn't worry much, but he wondered what went through other people's minds. Being an orphan, he didn't have the right to tell them how they should feel about their own parents.

* * *

The blue haired boy never asked much, since he knew no one's going to answer, so he kept all the questions in his head.

Anti-Shadow weapon _..._

Minato looked at Aigis.

That blonde android... She was so curious, something the boy had lost long ago.

Aigis asked a lot of things. Some questions are simple. Some are complicated. Some are something simple, but people never talk about it. Some are complicated, but people define it in simple words that are not enough and leave it as that.

...

She was awkward around others. No, others were awkward around her. They talked for less than thirty seconds and stop. They were too different. There were no reasons to talk.

The way she talked, questions she asked… She didn't understand a thing despite having the electronic brain.

He wondered if he was like that toward others, too...?

Being too different, feeling like you are so far apart… To understand each other is impossible... Why did he even look at her in the first place?

She's not normal. You could even say she's weird.

But, somehow… He wanted to know her more.

* * *

"Third day..." Yukari looked at the cloud in the blue sky. "I want to play a bit more, but I'm so tired…" She leaned back in the beach chair. "How can Junpei be so full of energy...? And where is Minato-kun?"

Akihiko was clenching some kind of hand grip. "He said he wanted to see the forest. He wanted to see new plants and animals. He'll be back soon."

The beanie guy slept on the sand. His beanie covered his face perfectly, and he's wearing his usual pea coat.

Fuuka was making a sand castle with Aigis. The umbrella was big, enough to cover them all.

The blonde stepped back and observed the building. "... The center of gravity is too much to the left... I think it is more appropriate to call it a tower, since it is not suitable for living, and it is tall."

"Okay, it is a tower, then," Fuuka said.

"Then I shall make it look like Tartarus."

"U-Um… You don't have to."

Mitsuru, also sitting on a beach chair, raised her eyebrows. "How do you know about Tartarus, and its appearance?"

"There is data about the Dark Hour in my memories, but I can learn new things as well," Aigis said. "... Minato-san has taught me one hundred and twenty-seven topics regarding human behavior."

Yukari glanced at her. "That's a lot…"

"He also taught me fifty-nine recipes of his favorite foods."

"Wow..." Fuuka covered her mouth.

"Basic manner and sign language."

Mitsuru looked up from her book. "Why?"

"He says it's pretty 'handy.'"

* * *

Yukari chuckled. Minato seemed fine now. Aigis and he got along well. Those two singing together was just cute, but it's weird that they sang in such monotone voices.

She still couldn't shrug that video off her head, though. Minato comforted her but was actually hurt inside.

He seems okay now, or is he?

* * *

Minato sat on the sand with everyone, trying to relax as much as possible. They were leaving soon. They silently observed everything, sound of wind, water hitting the shore, and birds chirping as they flew past their head...

The blue haired boy smiled. Why, he didn't know.

* * *

"Sometimes, I wish all people could be like you," Minato said, leaning against the railing.

"Do you wish people would change to machines?" Aigis stared at Yakushima which was now far, far away from them.

"No... but that's not bad either." The boy shrugged. "I just want people to be more... reasonable...? And simple."

"Simple...?" The blonde tilted her head. "I do not comprehend."

"Let's say, this world is too crowded."

* * *

Minato didn't call random people he'd just met as friends, but Aigis deserved the title, and he felt like it. It was similar to the feeling he had when he met Pharos and Koromaru. Closeness, even though they don't know much about each other. He couldn't explain it.

An anti-Shadow weapon, Aigis… This is one souvenir from Yakushima that is…


	20. Nightmares

Chapter 20

Nightmares

It was evening when they arrived. As soon as they reached the dorm, Shinjiro left. Everyone collected their belongings and rested for the night. Minato was tired and he fell asleep right away.

"Please wake up."

Minato opened his eyes.

"Mission complete," Aigis said.

It seems like Minato's souvenir was a personal alarm clock.

...

He's number one in the classroom? Cool.

Minato, as with other students, was looking at the board where exam results were posted.

It's a miracle, he thought. He was just choosing the answers he thought was right.

Number one in the whole second year? Well, that's gre-...

Hell no.

Shriek and squeal could be heard from behind him. He turned around to look. Swarm of fan girls charged at him like a swarm of bees.

His charm went up leaps and bounds, together with the number of fangirls he had.

Minato ran.

I finally understand you, Akihiko-senpai. I finally understand why you are so mean to them. They are not human. Not at all.

But the difference is that, he was the field leader of SEES. Running and hiding behind walls were such easy tasks.

* * *

Minato smirked. Now, he's in a great mood.

"No…" Yukari murmured, her face paled. "No way… I…"

"Oh yeah, baby!" Junpei jumped around the lounge. "Yeeaaahhhhh!"

"Tres bien, Iori," Mitsuru said, reading her novel on the sofa.

Fuuka patted the brunette's shoulder. "Um, Yukari-chan, your score isn't that bad-"

"It's bad! Anything below Junpei is bad!... " Yukari sat down right on the floor. "I'm stupider than Stupei..."

What a miracle, Minato thought. I'm proud of you, Junpei.

"Ya wanna know my secret to good grades?" The cap teen grinned. "Maxing P.E!"

"... Still, how?" Yukari asked. "That alone can't…"

"I aced Edogawa!" Junpei said.

"What!?" Both girls, who had bombed that subject, shouted.

Fuuka pondered. "Um… I never find a way to study that lesson properly… except for games…" The teal haired girl widened her eyes. "...Innocent Sin… Oh!" She clapped her hands. "I should have played that game with you…! And Ibunroku, too…"

"... It's still not too late, Fuuka-chan," Junpei walked to her. He held his hand out. "I always welcome you to the world of games!"

"Junpei-kun… Um... Thanks." Fuuka smiled and extended her hand forward.

Yukari stared dumbfounded as her friends were shaking hands.

Mitsuru handed the scores to Minato. "Put it on the bulletin board over there."

The robot glanced at everyone. "... Info updated. Minato-san is the smartest. Yukari-san is the silliest." Aigis nodded and looked at the brunette. "... Do you have any jokes to go along with your face right now, Yukari-san?"

"Um, d-don't say that, Ai-chan…" Fuuka said. "Sh-She…"

"Minato-san told me sarcasm suited me best when I have to communicate. The name Stupei will be removed. I shall give you a new name… Yupid."

"I'm… going… to bed…." Yukari walked up the stairs.

Still tired from the trip, everyone goes to sleep.

* * *

The night sky on a long bridge, black and white crashed at each other.

The car made a sharp turn. He could feel it. They were panicked.

Before he could think more, he was being pushed outside.

...

And everything changed.

...

Blood. Broken coffin. Blood. Bright yellow moon. Blood. Green sky. Blood red sea. Shaken bridge. Blood. Death.

He rolled on the floor a few times before stopping with his face facing the ground. A loud sound was imprinted into his mind, went straight into his heart. He could never forget.

...

It's hot.

It hurts.

Minato raised his head and looked around. Orange flame covered his car. He looked down. His hands were stained with blood.

Not mine. Theirs.

It's quiet. Everything was in slow motion.

The nighttime cool air was getting hotter and hotter. The green sky was supposed to be dark. Minato should be in the car.

He crawled forward.

This seemed so unreal to him. A car wasn't supposed to explode. Maybe there was an explosive substance in there?

The white light that was brighter than any light bulb flashed right into his eyes.

Chaos of images with no order.

With his eyes half open, he saw her.

Her mouth was moving.

L-

-?

Flame got stronger, dancing wildly.

He continued creeping, crawling, staggering, anything to keep moving.

I want to move faster. I want to see them.

With his forearms, he pushed himself forward. His legs were kicking and his hands were scratching the ground. His nails were probably broken, but he didn't care about that right now.

They are still alive. Both of them are. Inside. I have to open it. They are fine. They should be. They should-

An explosion resounded.

...

The car bent and twisted before being reduced to tiny pieces. A burst of flame was rushing up high. A strong wave sent broken glass and fragments of iron flying in all direction like the rain of knives.

Everything seemed to stop for a moment.

Metal shards cut him all over his body. His rib hurt. His ears bleed. Scratches covered his limbs. His vision was blurry. He felt weak. Consciousness was slipping away...

But he still crawled forward.

He was not scared of the heat or the sound, but the fact that he could no longer see their faces, and that he was alone, truly alone, made him terrified.

Anything.

Anything… I could do anything. Please let me see their faces again. Let me hear their voices, feel their warmth… I want to be with them...

Thick black smoke covered the area. It's hard to breathe. His hands became stained with carbon. A bitter taste filled the air, but he was still clawing his way forward.

They're close. A bit. A little bit more...

Just when he was about to reach them, he was yanked back.

Black has disappeared. White was grabbing his collar with her left hand. Her light blue eyes stared at him. A red ribbon on her neck suited her. On her right hand, there was a dark blue flame.

The flame entered his chest.

* * *

"Minato-san!"

The blue haired boy opened his eyes to see two sapphire eyes staring at him.

"You were having a nightmare," Aigis said. "How is your current mental state?"

Was it really a dream? Minato thought for a moment. "I'm fine..."

He tried to sit up and realized he was in Aigis's arms. So… he fell out off the bed, and she caught him?

"I mustn't stay too long," the blonde said, laying him back on his bed. She headed for the door. "Or Yukari-san will reprimand me again."

"Stay."

Aigis halted and turned around.

"... Tell them I told you to stay," Minato said. "You can stay for the night."

The robot slowly nodded and walked back to sit near his bed. "Then I shall watch you for a little while longer."

Minato could always find reasons to hate people. Too talkative, too quiet, too stupid, too perfect, too shy, too confident, too reckless…

He couldn't bring himself to hate this blonde girl. It didn't feel right. When did he care about right or wrong, anyway?

Aigis is innocent, that's what he thought.


	21. A New Member

Chapter 21

A New Member

"How's life as a normal human being, Minato-san?" Aigis greeted him at the dorm entrance.

Minato closed the door behind him before signing his name at the register table. "Fine."

"That's good to hear." The blonde followed him to the sofa. "In two weeks, the moon will be full again."

"Dude, those freaks with Apathy Syndrome will be everywhere…" Junpei said, looking up from his phone. "... Wait, I mean 'The Lost.' I probably shouldn't complain about 'em, since it's not their fault. It's those damn Shadows…"

"It is possible to end this," Aigis said. "Six Shadows remain. If we can eliminate them, the Dark Hour will vanish."

* * *

After making cupcakes with Fuuka, Minato returned to the dorm.

"Hello."

The boy turned to see a kid smiling at him. It's a slight smile Minato saw all the time, and that fake smile never fail to piss him off.

"My name is Ken Amada. I'm pleased to meet you," the kid name Ken said. "I just moved into the dorm. I'll be staying here for the summer. I'll try to stay out of everyone's way, so don't mind me."

So, Minato didn't interact with him at all.

Ken is... too calm. Too nice. Too perfect for a person, as if he had planned everything in his life.

"Ken Amada doesn't realize about the Shadow and Persona yet." Aigis approached the blue haired boy later in the evening. "What do you think about him?"

Minato shrugged. "The usual answer."

"No opinion?"

"... A little to the hate side, I guess."

"Why?"

Minato glanced at the kid. "I don't know..."

"... It won't be that bad. Just try to get along with him, okay?" Akihiko asked.

Minato simply shrugged.

* * *

"Sanada-senpai, you always wear those gloves when you fight, right?"

"Yeah."

"I heard you're undefeated with them on!"

"It's no big deal, really…"

Ken was trying to talk to Akihiko for a while now.

"Senpai's a little stiff," Yukari said. "Dunno why. Maybe he doesn't get along with kids. Notice that?

Minato nodded.

"Ken respects Akihiko-san like a model figure." Junpei said. "I can get that. I mean, Akihiko-san's won all the boxing matches he went to! Every little kid should look up to him, like a hero, don'tcha think?" He sighed. "I wish I was a hero…"

"Do you know how to punch?" Minato asked.

Junpei blinked. "Uh?"

"Sounds like a no."

"It is a no," Aigis confirmed.

"Uhh? I don't know?"

"No choice then." Minato stood up and walked to the middle of the room. "Punch me."

"Whaat?" Junpei was beyond confused.

"Do it."

The capped teen scratched the back of his neck. "What are you even trying to do? Why?"

"A hero should be able to fight," Aigis said. "So Minato-san wants to test how strong you are."

"Still… just, hit him?"

"Just hit him," the robot said.

"I go ahead, and just punch? At him?"

"Just shut up," Minato said. "And punch me."

Junpei looked at the boy with wide eyes. "... Sometimes I feel like you want pain for no reason."

"Punch. Me." Feeling the heavy aura of a Death God, Junpei quickly nodded.

"O-Okay." The teen stood in front of Minato. "But…"

"Don't worry. I won't die easy."

"H… Here goes nothing…" Junpei stepped forward and punched Minato on the cheek. The boy barely moved. He still stood in the same position.

"I think Koromaru could hit harder than this," Minato said.

Akihiko turned around. "Hey, that's mean."

"Truth never dies," Aigis said.

Minato sighed. "Do you even know how to punch people?"

"… No," Junpei said.

"You should've said that from the start." Minato shook his head. "... First of all, your Adrenalin is not pumping."

"... Whaat?" Junpei frowned. "And… And how are you supposed to know that?"

"Minato-san is right." Aigis nodded."Ju-Ju-Junpei, your Adrenalin is not pumping."


	22. Friends

Chapter 22

Friends

The blue haired boy and the blonde entered the shrine. Minato wore his usual school uniform. Aigis also wore a school uniform bought by him. She couldn't walk around naked after all.

Minato taught Aigis a lot of things. SEES couldn't have proper conversation with the robot and felt awkward being near her, but the leader didn't.

Aigis was a robot and didn't have feelings. Her purpose was already set. She believed she existed for nothing else.

It wasn't fair.

They walked to the playground. Minato opened one of the boxes he had brought from the dorm and placed it on the floor.

"Your mood has improved significantly since arriving here." Aigis kneel down and put her hands on her knees. "Are you certain the creature called Koromaru will come out?"

Soon enough, Koromaru ran toward them and halted right in front of the boxes. His tail wagged rapidly. He sat down in front of Minato, looking up with his big eyes.

"All living things are attracted to food. I comprehend." Aigis nodded to herself.

Minato sat down and scratched Koromaru's ears with both hands. The dog barked.

"Aigis, this is Koromaru, a Shiba Inu who lives here at the shrine. He's my friend," Minato said. "Koromaru, this is Aigis. She lives in the same dorm as me."

The robot held out her hand to the white dog. Her attitude changed once she knew this was her leader's friend. "I am Aigis, an Anti-Shadow Weapon. It's nice to meet you, Koromaru-san."

"Arf!" Koromaru placed his paw in Aigis' metal palm. She gave it a shake.

"... Arf?" The dog sniffed. "Woof?"

"I am a machine, a machine that is created to destroy Shadows." Aigis said. "I am an android, a machine imitating a human."

Koromaru tilted his head.

"I am a robot," Aigis said, using the simplest sentence.

"... Woof." Koromaru looked up with big red eyes. "Arf arf!"

Minato smiled. "I hope you two get along."

He stood and sat on the bench. Aigis did the same. The boy placed their own food beside him.

Koromaru ate his food happily. The robot watched the dog wagged his white tail and barked.

"... He says, 'It was delicious. Your food is as great as Shinjiro's'." Aigis said.

"Shinjiro?" Sound familiar...

Koromaru whined and lay down on the ground. The blonde nodded. "He says, 'He's a tall man who gives me awesome food'."

... Oh, it's the beanie guy. "Yeah. He knew Koromaru. Probably even before me." Wait… "How do you know his name, Koromaru?"

"Arf!"

"He says, 'Shinjiro introduced himself'."

Woah. What a nice guy. I respect that...

Minato then felt like he was slapped in the face. That bea-... Shinjiro introduced himself to a dog, but never to him.

Aigis asked, "Does he, Shinjiro, cook Koromaru food?"

"He cooks the food himself. I do, too."

"Why do you start cooking...?"

"You would learn how to do things by yourself when you have been by yourself for some time."

The robot nodded. "How often do you come here?" She seemed to have lots of questions, especially about what he was interested in, and in this case it's Koromaru.

"I feed him in the afternoon every day," Minato replied. "The beanie guy comes in the morning."

"Arf." The dog had finished the meal. Minato bent down to ruffle his ears again.

Aigis helped Minato collected the empty box. "Friendship needs contacts… Is that why you pet him?"

"I want to, so I do," the boy said. "Contact is just an action, depending on how you define it. Connecting with friends… It can be achieved in many ways. It doesn't have to be physical."

The robot extended her hand as if to pet Koromaru, but pulled it back.

"Go ahead," Minato said. Koromaru barked in agreement.

Aigis touched behind the dog's ears then began to run her hand down Koromaru's back. "You said you are friends, but how do you know? What is the definition of friends?"

"I don't think there's any definition for this." Minato shrugged. "I can sense it, I guess. I'm glad to be with him, and I feel like he thinks the same. That's enough."

"... You call him friends because you are with him and you want to be with him? But you don't call your dorm mates friends."

"A bit more complicate than that. I feel comfortable with him and I don't mind being with him. My dorm mates all have… " He paused for a moment. "... Issues. So I don't feel comfortable with them, yet."

Aigis was not convinced. "I've heard Junpei said that between friends there are bonds. You didn't have bonds with your dorm mates, but with a Shiba Inu?"

"Koromaru and I are friends. It is as it is," Minato said. Koromaru barked

"I do not comprehend. Can being friends be so simple?"

"You'll understand someday." Minato looked at her. "I'll make sure you understand..."

* * *

Aigis was never bored being around him, unlike ten years ago, when she was always locked up in her room, or fighting, or... other things she couldn't remember. She knew what bored means. Minato told her.

They watched Koromaru walked around until the sky was getting dark.

Minato closed his box. "Hey Aigis..."

The robot blinked. There is no one here but her. That is not the usual thing he would say. "What is it, Minato-san?"

"Don't use honorifics, it's annoying." Minato looked at her. "Are there someone who you considered friends yet?"

She shook her head. "I am just a machine."

"Isn't Koromaru just a dog, then?"

Aigis blinked again. "... You said he's your friend."

"I said he's my friend... so you could be my friend, too."

Minato said that with his ash blue eyes staring at her. Looking at his expression, it was clear that he was serious.

"... I could?"

"Of course."

Maybe because it was an unexpected question, and an unexpected answer, Aigis sat there, thinking about it for a long time. "... From now on, Aigis, the Anti-Shadow Weapon, shall become friends with Minato Arisato, the blue haired boy and the field leader of SEES."

Minato chuckled. "That's more like it."

"Woof!"

Aigis ruffled Koromaru's fur. "Thank you, Koromaru-san."

The dog barked and wagged his tail.

"... I will come as often as possible."

Another bark.

"Farewell."

The duo walked out of the shrine together, both of them deep in thought, with a slight smile on their faces.


	23. The Night

Chapter 23

The Night

"... Hi, how was your day?" Fuuka asked the same question which he never answer. "Mitsuru-senpai is not back yet. She said she'd be here by midnight… Maybe we shouldn't go to Tartarus tonight."

* * *

The dorm was quiet. All the light in the lounge were turned off. Aigis turned them off, because no one was here. It was almost he Dark Hour and no one was around.

The robot sat on the sofa, observing a clock.

Tick, tock.

 _Tick, tock._

Minato-san loves ticking clock...

The blue haired boy had gone somewhere, and she was not allowed to leave the dorm by herself. Aigis could sit alone just fine, like Minato. They loved silence.

Even if someone is here, they could barely talk with me, a machine.

The robot knew she was not good at engaging in conversation. She had tried raising the topic about exams, but the mood seemed to become dreadful over time, so she learned not to talk about it.

Tick, tock.

Tick-

The hands of the clock overlapped, stopping at twelve.

* * *

Koromaru opened his eyes. He smelled scent of iron.

The Shiba Inu sat up to see pools of blood here and there. He whimpered. He hated blood. It always reminds him of that day, the day his owner left him.

The white dog lifted his head. The sky seemed weird. It was… lighter than usual, a lighter shade of grey. The large moon is half-full.

Everything seemed lifeless. It was too quiet.

Then he heard something coming up the stairs. Explosion followed.

* * *

The blonde went to the command room. There are usually some records in the console and it's her hobby to observe everyone.

Not today though, because she heard a dog's cry. Koromaru's, her friend, Minato's friend.

Aigis dashed out of the dorm. The blonde jumped across rooftops toward the sound of explosion.

...

"Koromaru?" A familiar voice yelled. "Koromaru!?"

Aigis sprinted and stopped beside her leader. She looked around. Some debris and smoke. The kid named Ken was unconscious. The dog, Koromaru, was lying in blood. "What happened?"

"Koromaru got injured. I had cleaned the wound. Help me treat him," Minato said in a commanding tone, which he only used in the operation. "And call Fuuka."

* * *

Minato was still shocked. He saw it with his own eyes. Three heads creature shouted flame. That was a Persona. Koromaru was a Persona-user. And Ken, well, at least he took the hit.

Turn out Aigis could do some simple operation. Her hands changed to knife and needle, and she had morphine hidden in her legs.

The duo had just finished the first aid when the rest of SEES arrived. The dog whined.

"Koro-chan!" Fuuka ran forward. "Are you okay, Koro-chan!?"

"No internal organs were damaged," Aigis reported. "Minato-san had given him revival bead. I have stitched some wounds. His life was not in danger."

"You know this dog?" Mitsuru never really knew things like this, huh.

Yukari raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, everyone around here does…"

"He defeated the Shadow with this kid, well, the dog did the most part," Minato said. "He's strong, in all ways."

Aigis petted the white dog. "He says, 'This is a place of peace, so I protected it.'" There are flowers placed near the side of the shrine gate.

Fuuka looked down. "Those flowers… They must be for the priest who died in the accident…"

"He really was guarding this place…" Akihiko observed the dog. "...This fella is a rare breed."

"Confirmed," the robot said.

Junpei blinked. "Uh, Aigis? Don't tell me you can translate dog language too…"

"Canines do not have their own language, but I have scanned the image he was sending." The blonde explained. "I am able to receive similar images from all living things. They are weaker versions of the voice communication human beings use."

"Alright, let's report to the Chairman, so we can conclude this mission." Mitsuru shook her head. "... As for a vet… It may be midnight, but I believe I can arrange for one."

"And the kid?" Akihiko asked.

"Take him to our dorm," the redhead said. "We'll explain everything to him."

"... So he has to get involved, huh…" The boxer sighed.

Minato patted Koromaru's head. "Good job, Koromaru."

"Arf…" Koromaru replied weakly before he closed his eyes.

Aigis nodded to herself. "Speech is not the only means of communication... I comprehend."

* * *

After a few days, SEES gathered in the lounge.

"I heard Koro-chan is fine now…" Fuuka seemed worried. "Do you think the priest who passed away saved him?"

He nodded. That's a great viewpoint, really.

"The bond between a human and a pet is so beautiful..."

"Koromaru did great," Akihiko said. "He protected what he was supposed to protect. He's a good dog."

Minato nodded once again.

"I shall explain Koromaru's Persona." Aigis spoke up. "Its name is Cerberus. It is proficient in fire and darkness skills. Very fitting for the guardian of Hades."

"He was a true guardian," Akihiko commented.

"Yeah. Such a loyal dog..." Fuuka agreed.

...

"I understand how you feel, but Koromaru has a professional veterinarian tending to him, so he'll be fine." Mitsuru said. "You should be focusing your attention on the full moon that is coming up."

The Kirijo princess thought of Koromaru as a replaceable soldier. The pink brunette was just attracted to something cute. The capped teen was jealous of the dog. Stupid.

At least the other two were now bearable.

* * *

What is she trying to say?

L-?

Why did she smile, when she's going to die?

Minato sighed as he leaned against the sofa and stared at the ceiling.

The lounge was dark and quiet. No one was here, except Aigis, who was almost always standing at the counter. She didn't bother him, and he liked that.

The blue haired boy couldn't stop thinking about that dream… It was real. That was his long lost memory of the incident.

White is Aigis. Car accident is what killed Koromaru's owner. We're connected in a weird way.

Ten years… Ten years had passed and the memory came back just a few days ago?

Ten years ago… The past ten years... It is truly a nightmare.

He could never forget.

...


	24. Chariot Justice

Chapter 24

Charoit Justice

'It's a full moon.' Pharos told Minato.

Ken was sleeping in his room. Koromaru was in vet's care. SEES conserved strength by staying in the dorm for that day.

Pharos watched Minato and his normal day passed by.

The pajamas kid was in a bad mood. He understood that Koromaru was a cheerful dog and loved being with people, but Aigis…

She was with Minato only because of some kind of mission she couldn't even remember… Her eyes when she looked at him… When she said 'I have found you,' she stared with her empty eyes. She looked deep inside Minato, so much that Pharos felt like he was the one Aigis was glaring at.

Pharos didn't like Aigis, that's for sure. That robot probably didn't like him either.

He was with Minato for ten years. It took him like, ten months, until the boy accepted him.

But this blonde became friends with him in ten days?

And the dog became friends with him in ten minutes?

That's unfair.

* * *

After school, Mitsuru gathered everyone in the lounge.

"I think it's time… I have been keeping too much secret from you…" Mitsuru took a deep breath.

Akihiko looked at her. "Mitsuru… Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

Mitsuru was still a kid when she requested to joined her father, Takeharu Kirijo, in investigating Tartarus lobby.

A scientist said they had had their potential develop by the lab so they could protect themselves. During that time, one of their bodyguards turns into a Shadow. The other bodyguards protecting them are killed.

Mitsuru managed to summon her Persona and protected her father.

Takeharu mentioned that, because of his work, Mitsuru was forced upon taking the task of cleaning the previous generation's mess.

'Now... Mitsuru can never escape from the destiny of atonement…' Takeharu said. Mitsuru could clearly remembered it.

…

"... I'm sorry, Mitsuru-senpai…" Yukari said. "At that time before the trip, and at Yakushima, I yelled at you. I didn't know. I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault." Mitsuru inhaled deeply. "... From now on, let's try not to hide secret from each other." Everyone nodded.

* * *

There's no way of knowing without actually going there, Fuuka said, so we went to Iwatodai northern harbor.

"... Break up the skyscraper with a bang," Aigis sang.

Junpei chuckled. "Ai-chan, we are going opposite that… We are going, uh, what is it again?"

"Underground facility that was used by the military," she said.

...

Minato swung his sword. "Memento Mori… Remember you will die."

Yukari cringed. "Could you please not talk about something like that just before the mission?"

"But it's the truth." He shrugged. "No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes. Wishing won't make it go away. And so it begins."

"The way you could memorize it perfectly is creepy... Did you get those lines from a manga?"

...

Akihiko opened the giant door. "It's heavy…"

"Careful, Akihiko. You are not fully healed." Mitsuru warned.

"Tch… I'm fine, okay?"

* * *

They were now in a big dark room that looked like a cave, covered with dust.

"It's creepy here…" Yukari whispered.

"Oh, I almost forgot to say it." Minato pointed to the tunnel, making an L shaped with his fingers, a shooting gesture. "Commence the operation… Bang!"

Aigis joined him, also pointing at the tunnel, imagining her hand was a gun, even though it was already a gun. "Roger… Bang."

Akihiko smirked. "... Never know they could be this childish…"

"If they are Kira's, you should be dead by now, Shadow!" Junpei grinned.

Fuuka didn't get it. "Um... What are you talking about...?"

Minato and Aigis stood in that same position for around thirty second. The boy lowered his hand. The robot mimicked him.

"That is the longest 40 seconds of my life," they said in unison.

The capped teen laughed. "That is the absolute duo, Yuka-tan."

Yukari facepalmed. "I will never be your partner, never like those two..."

...

Mitsuru walked forward. "Enough playing around. Yamagishi, where is it?"

Fuuka looked around. "The target should be around here…"

"Well done…" A voice said from behind them.

An unfamiliar voice...

Everyone turned around to see two man standing at the door. A pale, shirtless man with golden eyes was grinning, a creepy smile. A blue haired teen with glasses and suitcase seemed more normal.

"This is the first time I've met you all in person…" The first man with gray hair said.

"Who are these guys!?" Fuuka gasped. "Lucia didn't sense a thing until now!"

The shirtless guy said lazily. "Very well… My name is Takaya, and this is Jin..." He grinned. "We are known to some as Strega. We've been keeping an eye on you..."

"How, and how much?" Mitsuru asked.

"Let's say, I know where you sleep," the teen name Jin said.

The guy name Takaya continued. "... From what we hear, you've undertaken a 'righteous' battle to save the world. But… We've come here tonight to put an end to that dream..."

"What!?" Akihiko obviously didn't agree.

"You've gained new allies… more like a scrap of metal." The gray haired man glanced at Aigis. "... Yet this land still crawls with sin. Tartarus is towering as beautifully as always..."

If the Shadows and the Dark Hour disappear, then so will our power, and they doesn't want that to happen. That Takaya guy loves the tower a lot, doesn't he?

"Power… so you are Persona-users as well." Mitsuru said.

"Why don't you use that pretty little head of yours for a change...? Only a select few wield the power of a Persona…" Takaya said. "And the Dark Hour is a frontier that is ours alone to explore. Just like the Tower of Demise..."

So, they didn't know there's people like Ikutsuki who couldn't use a Persona but was aware during the Dark Hour.

Wait… Then, how? Maybe he didn't have enough potential to summon a Persona? If he didn't have any potential, he should be eaten by a Shadow by now.

But Mitsuru mentioned that Ikutsuki didn't have any potential, and she was a sensor, and Fuuka didn't interject.

Hm...

"You are crazy!" Yukari yelled. "There's no telling what will happen if we don't do something about the Shadows!"

"What difference does it make...?" Takaya asked, his smile getting creepier. "There will always be disasters, whether they are caused by Shadows or arise from human folly… Surely you will acknowledge the sense of significance the Dark Hour has given you. It's not to late... Join us, and we shall explore this magnificent hour..."

"Not at all. No way!" Fuuka shouted.

Scientist… Shadow… they existed even before the Dark Hour, but, after that incident...

The files in Tartarus… it was from the Kirijo researcher. Vague… but reliable.

There should be some kind of experiments… that forcefully made someone being able to enter the Dark Hour. That's why some scientist could explore the Tartarus lobby.

But please don't trust my theories, Pharos.

"Is it not so?" Takaya asked. "... How about the rest of you…? Do you also wish to return to your pathetic, ordinary lives...?"

"… Huh?" Junpei murmured.

Ikutsuki must be forced to enter the Dark Hour. That's why he didn't have a Persona.

Mitsuru was the first 'natural' Persona-user. She was forced to enter the Dark Hour, but could summon her Persona by herself. Her Shadow changed to Persona to protect her father.

Entering the Dark Hour means you could control your Shadow's space-time ability. So, most of the scientist didn't have Personas, but their Shadows were used to make them enter the Dark Hour. Their Personas could be artificially made as well, according to Mitsuru. When you lose control of your Shadow or your artificial Persona, you break down. Risky...

All humans have Shadows… and Personas are controlled Shadows… You need a strong will to maintain your Shadow...

Ikutsuki… What kind of scientist are you?

...

"Don't bother acting. That fake determination of yours is sickening," Jin said. "You all are fighting for your own reasons. 'Justice' is only an excuse. And that makes you all hypocrites! So I say, to hell with you!"

"Wait." Minato walked forward.

"… What are you doing?" Mitsuru asked.

"... Minato-san..." Aigis called him, but was ignored.

"... I don't want the Dark Hour to disappear," Minato said, still walking. "It's been with me for ten years, and my friend like it..."

"And?" Jin asked.

"I fight because… actually… I don't even have any reasons to fight… I don't care. Death is not to be feared. The world will end tomorrow and I don't even care." Minato stopped in front of two strangers. "So, am I still a hypocrite?"

Takaya clapped. "Well said. You are not, and you are clever than those humans... Welcome to Strega."

"Minato-san..." Aigis whispered, but it was later turned into a yell. "Minato-san!"

Minato slowly turned to look at her in the eyes. "... Don't you want to join me, Aigis?"

The blonde looked down. "I want to be with you...! But... I can't abandon my team, and my mission..."

He sent SEES a murderous glare. "Come to Straga... All of you."

SEES didn't know how to react. Is he kidding? Is he serious? There's Shadow below down the tunnel, but they couldn't just leave their leader and the enemy here at the entrance.

Fuuka glared at the boy. "... If this is a joke it's not funny."

Minato simply smiled, a twisted one.

"... You know me, I am an Anti-Shadow Weapon." Aigis said. "I have to defeat Shadows. Please come back and fight together."

"That is actually why you should come to me," Minato said. "The Dark Hour is like our arena with endless Shadow for us to fight."

Aigis shook her head. "You get it all wrong, Minato-san..."

"Hm... But you'll never be bored. You'll always have your goal. Forgetting the past... Fighting Shadows, always... That would be interesting... Right, Akihiko?"

Akihiko hissed. "I always say I like to fight, but letting people dies just so you could fight is wrong!"

"Oh, really?" Minato looked at the capped teen. "But I guess my bro here agreed... The time where no one could bother you, even at home... When there's something you could do, and you're not useless... Being useful once in a while must feel great, don't you think so, Junpei?

"I..." Junpei clenched his fists. "It... It's not the same!"

"Don't bother talking with idiot like that..." Jin sighed. "Let's just go."

"Fine." Minato shrugged, before facing the Strega duo. "Then, may I ask one thing? I want you to do just one more thing for me..."

"What is it?" Takaya asked.

"Shindekureru… Die for me, please...?"

Before these two could react, thirteen cards with spears fall from above, targeting their head.

Takaya and Jin coughed. From the lethally of the skill, it was clear this blue haired boy aimed to kill. The glasses teen wiped blood from his mouth. "That's… a smart move…"

Minato silently walked back to SEES, which was exchanging glances in confusion.

Aigis gave him a thumbs up. Minato returned it. That cleared all doubts.

"Thank God..." Yukari let out a sigh of relief. Everyone did, too, almost.

"Someone suggested it to me. I didn't know it would actually work." Minato turned around to look at Strega. "... I don't care if Persona and The Dark Hour will disappear. I just don't want to betray a certain person, that's all... Even though, I don't think Personas will be completely gone."

"Huh?" Mitsuru asked.

Takaya raised his eyebrows. "… Go on."

"A Persona is like a mirror. Which means, a Persona-user can never escape from his true self," Minato said. "So, I don't think our Personas will disappear with the Dark Hour, nor does the Shadows."

"... That's just your own wishful thinking," Takaya said. He glanced at the boy with his sparkling golden eyes. "You trick yourself to escape this reality..."

"... Trick?" He's not fond of that word.

"Your imaginary friend," Jin said. "I know you talk to him a lot."

Minato narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"We keep an eye on you… I simply hacked your console with camera records."

"What!?" Yukari shrieked, knowing that the cameras were everywhere, bathrooms included.

The suitcase teen frowned, not wanting to explain. "... You know it. That kid Pharos, that friend in your head, he tricked you."

Minato growled. "Shut up."

"You talk to him all time. You talk to him about your life, your problem. You listen to his reassuring voice. You trick yourself." Seeing their leader's expression, Jin started enjoying it.

"I said shut up."

"See, you're just blocking what you don't want to hear." Jin smirked. "I bet, he's talking to you right now."

He immediately regretted saying it when he felt the gravity increase.

Takaya and Jin couldn't move, as if something was pulling them down.

Minato sent them a cold glare, and the strongest Persona manifested.

The harbinger of peaceful death raised the giant sword in hand. Rattling chain resound when he straightened up. It opened the dinosaur-like mask and roared, shaking the floor. Even SEES had to cover their ears and balanced themselves.

Yukari stared at the Persona with wide eyes. She could remember it, at the rooftop. The roar of hunger and anger, the thirst for violence and pain.

Thanatos charged forward, making coffins on its back float like a cape.

* * *

A tank?

Yes, it's a tank.

"Minato!"

What is this?

A gun.

"Dude!"

Why am I sitting on a flying gun?

"Minato-kun!" A girl voice shouted from below.

He looked down to see his dorm mates in fighting stances.

"Arisato, could you hear us!?"

SEES?

"... I can hear you," Minato replied. "What happened?"

Yukari tilted her head. "… You don't know?"

"Ah… I felt like I was… sleeping."

"Let's not talk right now. We're trapped." Mitsuru said.

"Trapped?"

Akihiko sighed. "Strega locked the door from outside, and debris covered the entrance."

"Oh."

"Let's destroy this Shadow first!" Junpei said. "Fuuka-chan said there are two entities. They could separate!"

"... What?"

"They are the Arcana Chariot and the Arcana Justice." Aigis said. "We should damage them evenly… Orgia mode!"

* * *

It's an easy fight. Long, but easy.

"... I no longer sense the Shadows. The operation is completed," Fuuka said.

Everyone drank some water, ate beads, took medicine, and did simple first aid. Mitsuru informed Ikutsuki of their circumstance.

...

"... Don't you get it, Junpei? He's helping you."

"Talk like that?"

"You punched him, remember? That was intentional. He wanted it to be fair."

"He broke my sword."

"Which he was the one who bought it."

"Isn't it Mitsuru?"

"It's Minato."

"Tch. Rich boy. I will never forget that punch, and that kick... and those words... but he probably just shrugged off them all."

"... He was charmed."

"You got the hardest beating...! You forgive him to easily, Senpai. And what he had said to you, to me, to us all, were his thoughts! Like, his real, real thoughts! Fuuka-chan said so. Mitsuru-senpai said so."

"Again, he was charmed, and he didn't mean to."

"And you just forgive him without doing anything? Just let it go...? Can't you see how Yukari was after that operation? She was straight depressed... You didn't know? Oh, Right! You were lying on the comfy bed, blindly forgiving him! Fuuka was sad, too. Even Mitsuru-senpai! He's basically hurting them, and I never hear a sorry!"

"Stop it, Junpei... Didn't you already clear it with him?"

"He strikes my nerve again today. He's not normal. Leader, eh...? Always the one who gets to talk, while some could only listen and can't even voice out their thoughts..."

...

Minato was standing still, looking at the debris of the tank and broken wall.

Did Thanatos do that?

He couldn't remember doing it.

He was unconscious again, like the last mission at that hotel…

One thing Minato was proud of was his perfect eyesight and clear memory.

But, in some point of all the operation, whenever it's full moon, Minato lost senses.

At the rooftop… At the train… At the lobby… At the hotel… Here...

He was… completely oblivious. He hated not knowing what he had done. Why did it happen?

"My purpose is to defeat you…"

"Aigis, no!"

Minato sharply turned back to see Albireo, the robot's gun on her fingers, pointing at him. The android eyes widen as if saying 'target locked.' And this time she was not pretending.

"... I exist for nothing else."

* * *

It's like everything was in slow motion.

Bullets and bullets flew toward him. Her metal hands turned red from heat. Her eyes were so machine-like. He was about to die…

The bullets stopped.

It stopped in the middle of the air, like an invisible barrier was protecting him, like the gravity has stopped working.

Bullets fell to the ground.

Everyone stared at them with wide eyes.

"M-Minato-san!" Aigis ran to the boy and grabbed his arms, then quickly released it, realizing her hands were still overheat. She restrained the urge to touch him and asked, "... Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" Minato blinked a few times. He looked at the bullets on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry… I recognized you as an enemy. I don't know why…" Aigis looked down.

"It's okay." The boy said.

SEES exchanged glances. Mitsuru wanted to say that it was not normal, but almost everything that happened around her field leader were not normal, and even Minato himself didn't understand, so she had no choice but to let it go.

* * *

He… He is dangerous… but I want to protect him. I want to be with him. Why is that...?

What exactly are you, Minato-san?


	25. Apology

Chapter 25

Apology

Minato didn't know how he was here… in a gray void, but he knew this space-looking place was inside him.

"When was the last time I'm here? Four years, isn't it?" The boy asked. "You better have something cool to show me, Pharos."

There's no answer. Minato looked around, expecting to see the usual giant chain cage and blue flame, but there was none, only the eternal dark gray.

"... Pharos?"

He had come here for a few times in the past, and every single time the pale pajamas kid was there to greet him with a smile.

"-Hi, how are you-?" The voice asked.

This is not Pharos's voice.

Minato looked around again, but found no one, as if the voice was the universe itself. "... Who are you?"

"I don't have a name." The voice was actually similar to Pharos, but it was more… mature. "I've talked with you once, four month ago-"

"-but you probably can't remember..." The voice finished to his left.

Minato pondered. Four months… when he transferred here? Ho couldn't remember anyone telling him anything in particular. He didn't know who this was, but he was in this gray world, so this voice probably won't harm him.

"Hm, I'm fine... You called me here. What's the matter?"

"-I wish to talk, that is all…" The voice now came from above. "The majority of human wish for the end. It was destined from the start. What do you think, Minato?"

"... Huh?"

"Do you wish for the end?"

That is actually the type of question Pharos would ask.

"... I don't," Minato said. "But if it happens, then I can't help it. Some people thought death is salvation... I guess I understand."

"I see… I suppose some people would choose death over suffering. Otherwise, one might end up hating everything in this world…"

"Maybe."

"Oh, and… Soon, the poisonous flowers will bloom-"

"-One in your own garden, and three in the garden opposite yours." The voice continued behind Minato.

The boy didn't turn to look, knowing the voice would change its position soon.

"I don't know whether or not this has anything to do with the end, but you should be careful."

This guy even acted like Pharos. "... Thanks for the warning."

The voice chuckles. "I'm happy to hear that. And one more thing... you are going to be lonely for a while."

Lonely?

"But maybe this is better, for your own safety, and sanity. I want to be free. You want to be free... I could wait. The chains are rattling, slowly falling of."

"Huh..." He couldn't hear them.

"Thank you... You are setting me free, even if it's only for a short while, like a normal human, like a normal human..."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know... but I'm sorry that we're not going to talk for a long time, for now... Time never waits. It delivers all equallt to the same end... I'll call you here again if I have anything useful to tell you-"

"-That's what friends are for, right?" The voice whispered beside his right ear.

Minato wanted to say he was not his friend, but it's like something stopped him, so he decided to stayed quiet. He didn't mind this voice at all.

"My dearest…"

That was a weird thing to say, though. The degree of cryptic is high, higher than talking with Pharos, but Minato still wished this voice would stay and talk to him a bit more.

He knew too well that was wishful thinking.

The voice fade as well as the gray world and his own body.

* * *

"..."

Minato was sitting on his bed with Aigis kneeling on the floor.

"Good morning, Minato-san," the blonde said. "I am sorry about yesterday night. It won't happen again."

"I forgive you. We could, well, stay the same."

"Thank you." The robot nodded. She stood up and face him, staring at him in the eyes. "Is there anything troubling you?"

"Hm?"

"Sadness," Aigis said. "Are you sad?"

"... Sad?"

She blinked and shook her head. "No... Maybe my emotion detector is malfunctioning today. How could someone who recently woke up be sad?"

* * *

"Wait, Mitsuru." Minato stepped out of his room. He was usually annoyed that Mitsuru came to his room even if it's only standing in front of the door. He hated it. Somehow, he's not annoyed today. "Can we talk?"

She turned back. "Sure. What is it?"

"It's about you." Minato sighed. "You probably know... I couldn't remember what I've said when I was charmed... If I had said anything mean to you, I'm sorry."

Mitsuru chuckled.

"... Huh?"

"I agreed with Akihiko this time."

"What is it?"

Mitsuru smiled. "It's... surprisingly easy for you to forgive when someone who made you sad come confess right in front of you."

"Ah... Well, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. All you've said is that I keep too much secret, I am too... commanding, and that I am stupid."

"Ouch." If Minato said all that when he was not charmed, he would be executed for sure. "I, I am sorry. Really."

"Like I said, It's okay. I forgive you. I'm not even angry in the first place..." She sighed. "But you should talk to Takeba."

"I will."

* * *

Maiko was fine now.

"Y-You guys made me worry too! I was so scared… You said you were getting a divorce, and I didn't know what to do! I don't want you to get divorced because of me…! Waaaaaaaaaah!"

"Oh, so that's what this is all about… We're really sorry, Maiko. Why don't we go home and talk about this?" Maiko's father turned to him. "I'm not sure what to say… I'm sorry we pulled you into this… and thank you."

Maiko sniffed. "…I told you to keep it a secret… but… thank you…"

Minato couldn't help but smiled. Family... What a nice thing.

* * *

"Woof!" Koromaru wagged his tail, sitting on the command room sofa.

Koromaru was joining SEES. That was hard to believe. If Persona was a power of the heart, then a dog could also have a heart.

"Is that okay with you, Koro-chan?" Fuuka asked.

Koromaru barked.

Aigis nodded. "He said, 'I'll return the favor.'"

"Man, you're one loyal dog." Yukari smiled.

"Arf."

"Welcome aboard, Koro-chan!" Fuuka smiled too.

"Woof!"

Everyone here loves dogs, huh.

"Hey, make yourself at home." Junpei grinned. "Who cares if you're a dog? The more the merrier!"

Koromaru needed exercise, so everyone got a job... Taking the dog out for a walk wasn't that bad.

* * *

"Koromaru-san seems very happy. He is able to go on his walks, and come here with his friends," Aigis said.

"Arf arf!"

"This must be where the Summer Festival I have heard about will be held. For what reason is it required to clothe oneself in a yukata…?"

Being with them was nice. Aigis... Koromaru... When he was with them it's like he could just forget everything and be happy for once.

Minato tried to avoid people and look from far away, but after he had known Koromaru, he started to see something. Everything seemed to change. The way he looked at things started to change.

Footsteps.

A tall man walked to the playground.

Minato looked at him, that guy who always mind his own business. "You."

Shinjiro chuckled. "I have a name, you know."

But I don't know, okay? Well, now Minato knew. A dog told him.

"Why are you here?" Minato asked.

"Checking up on him." The beanie guy looked at Koromaru running around.

Minato looked at the dog, too. "If you worry that much, why don't you join SEES again?"

"I'd rather not."

Koromaru noticed the guy. He dashed toward Shinjiro and jumped at him.

Shinjiro petted the white dog. "Heh. Cheerful as always…"

When Minato was near Shinjiro, he could feel... loneliness. Someone who wants to disappear. Shinjiro seemed to be that kind of person.

* * *

Minato hated summer school. Minato hated Edogawa, but this class was interesting.

"Today's subject is Tarot. That's right, those cards often used in fortune-telling, Edogawa began. "Originating in 15th century Europe as normal playing cards, tarot cards evolved into tools of divination. A variety of different versions of tarot card decks exist, including the Marseille and Rider decks…"

Probably because of the heat, most of the student has fallen asleep.

"... But today, in respect of the great magician Crowley, we will be using the Thoth deck. First, let's talk about the composition of the deck… The modern 78-card tarot deck is divided into two parts..." Edogawa smirked. "... Junpei Iori, do you know what they are?"

Surprisingly, Junpei stood up with confidence.

"There are 22 Major Arcana, the face cards, and 56 Minor Arcana, the number cards… The Minor Arcana could be called pips. The Major Arcana have pictures on their faces…

"Beginning with The Fool and ending with The World… The Major Arcana tell a story in order by numbers. The meanings tell a journey through life. Each Major Arcana means a stage on that journey… what you must experience until you understand yourself."

"... That's correct, even if the language is not quite beautiful, it is accurate." Edogawa said with wide eyes. He was surely impressed. "As expected from the second in my subject in the whole school."

The first, of course, was Minato. Edogawa continued with his lecture.

…

The first card, numbered 0, is The Fool. It represents the beginning and suggests infinite possibilities.

The Magician represents action and initiative…but also immaturity.

The Priestess represents contemplation and inner knowledge.

The Hierophant represents formality and knowledge, and stands for religion.

Strength represents both passion and self-control. It is depicted as power with reason.

The Hanged Man reflects the individual's inability to take action.

Spiritual death awaits the individual with the 13th card, which is aptly named Death.  
Death is considered a transitional card… The old ends, and the new begins.

Judgment awaits the individual at the end of his journey, as he looks back on the path he has traveled

The final card is The World, which represents the individual's full awareness of his place in the world.

"... Let's talk about how to tell fortunes using the Major Arcana. First, you will need to shuffle the cards. If a card is reversed, its meaning will change, so it's important…"

* * *

Minato never noticed it until Junpei said all of that. Yukari did seem... depressed.

Why can't I notice it before?

He walked to Yukari's desk who was daydreaming. "... Yukari."

"Uh...?" The brunette noticed him. She slowly sat up. "... Oh. Minato-kun? What is it?"

Minato heard whispering in the background. Damn those rumor lovers. This is going to be hard, but it's important. I have to. "Hm... Will you... go to the cafe with me...?"

Yukari nodded.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Minato said after they got their coffee.

"Oh, what are you talking about?" Yukari asked.

"At the hotel, remember?"

Yukari stared at him with wide eyes for a long time. She slowly nodded. "I... remember."

"I know it's not enough, but I'm sorry... If there's anything I could help, please tell me."

"Oh no, you said all truths. I'm fine." She smiled. "I've thought about what you've said at Yakushima, and what Mitsuru said yesterday afternoon... I have a loving family, and I'm holding on to it. Whatever it may be... I'm fine now, really." She frowned. "... But because it was the truth, I have something to tell you. It's going to be long, I think..."

"I can listen. Take your time."

"Thanks." She took a deep breath. "My dad died ten years ago, so I came to Gekkoukan High, to find out the truth. My mom and I aren't exactly on good terms… She dates lots of shallow boyfriends. We even have to move because of the blame for my father." Yukari lifted her head and looked at him. "I lost my dad, but in your case, it's both your parents… I'm sorry about that."

The brunette turned her head away for a while then looked back. "Heh, you probably have heard that a lot... I'm sorry that in the past I compare us two. All people are different, but I overlook who you are, and your feeling back then... sorry."

Minato drank his coffee.

"I still do sense something similar between us. You might not like it, since it's the fact that we're both missing parents… Still, I've never had anyone who could understand it around me before…" Yukari clenched her fists. "It's different for everyone else at school. They have both their parents at home… They can complain about how they'll get yelled at if they come home late… I… When I hear stuff like that, I feel jealous..."

No one knew, but Minato was having this... awkward feeling. He didn't deserve this. Not at all, but that doesn't mean he didn't enjoy it.

"But I hate feeling that way, so I hide it… And because I can't tell anyone that, I feel distant… I felt lonely. So when I heard about you, I felt that you could save me from that. I expected that you would understand me… I'm being selfish, I know. I could understand why you were so angry."

Minato raised the coffee cup and inhaled. The coffee aroma... and cocoa... always remind him of home. He drank it.

"But, the fact that you're part of our group makes me feel a lot better. I'm glad that you joined us…"

Minato lay his cup down and looked at Yukari's. It was untouched, a cappuccino with lots of milk foam, and a rabbit face made by powdered cinnamon.

"Haha, I'm just going around in circles with this pity party, aren't I? But… That's how I really feel."

Yukari confided in you.

Minato could almost hear Pharos said that line, narrating every single thing in a childish voice as usual but no, Pharos was gone... for a while now.

You feel as if you've gotten a little closer to Yukari...

Minato lifted his cup but realized it was now empty. "You know I'm the one who's suppose to talk, right?"

"Heheh..." Yukari chuckled. "I really want to get that off my chest. Sorry."

"And I'm the one who's supposed to say sorry."

"You already did. Apology accepted." She grinned. "I plan on telling you that for a long time, but I didn't have the chance... Oh, well, I've said it."

"Didn't have the chance?"

"Oh, um, Minato-kun, you know..." She stared at the coffee as if to calm down. "Do you know your 'death aura' is a hot topic in school?"

The boy stared at the empty cup he was holding. "No, I don't."

"That thing makes all fangirls afraid to talk to you. If you didn't have it, you would be running around all the time like Akihiko-senpai... Haha." She smiled. "... And I'll never call Junpei Stupei ever again... and I won't glare at Mitsuru anymore!"

So Minato had said he hated those things.

Minato looked at her. "I didn't have the chance to say sorry, too. And I have no excuse. Sorry for not noticing we need a talk."

Yukari smiled wider. "No biggie! We did, and you treated me to bon bon and coffee. That's enough."

Minato smirked. "All living things are attracted to food, indeed."

"Hey, I'm offended... Oh, you finished your coffee already?" Yukari called the maid. "One cup of caffe mocha, please... I'll treat you that." Yukari grabbed her cup filled with coffee. "Health. Pure life. To your health."

"I don't think this is how you toast." Despite saying that, he raised his empty cup.

"Whatever, as long as you are happy!"

They raised their cup and clinked it together.

"Cheers!"

* * *

The bell rang.

"Freedom at last!" Junpei yelled. "Summer school is over! Right next is the Summer Festival!" He sighed. "... but I won't go."

Minato asked, "Why not?"

"Of course, I am in a financial crisis… But really, I'd like to go to events like this with a special girl, not by myself."

"Special?"

The capped teen adjusted his hat. "… I don't have a girlfriend. So yeah, I won't go. Probably."

"What if you find an interesting girl tomorrow?" Minato asked.

"Then I'll go to the Summer Festival!" He sighed again. "... Unlikely."

"Don't lose hope." Minato patted his back. "I've got your back."

"Haha…" Junpei scratched the back of his neck. "Thanks, dude."


	26. Before the Festival

Chapter 26

Before the Festival

"Good morning. Please wake up."

Blue eyes. Bright room. Aigis on top. Yep, a usual view.

The blonde got off him and stood up. She nodded to herself. "Mission complete."

"... Five minutes before six, right?" Minato sat up. It was still early morning.

"Yes. Do things five minutes early, as usual," Aigis said.

The boy nodded. He stood up and saw a dark blue yukata in her arms. "Summer Festival today? I'm free."

"You are free." The mechanical maiden remarked. "Will you accompany me in exploring Naganaki Shrine this evening?"

"... Hm, sure."

"I am looking forward to wearing this special item of clothing called a yukata." The robot held her clothes up. "This will be a new experience for me… However, I do not know how to equip a yukata on my own. Could you please guide me, Minato-san?"

* * *

"Arf! Arf!" Koromaru barked as the android and her leader slowly made their way down the stairs. SEES were all in the lounge.

"Good morning, Koromaru-san," The blonde released her grip on the boy's arm, bent down and petted the white dog. She straightened up with a frown.

"This yukata is difficult to move in. It is not suited for an operation," Aigis said.

"Yo! Finally come down, eh, Ai-chan?" Junpei said with a smirk. "You took so long we thought somethin' is going on in that room. Heheh..."

Fuuka hid her face with a magazine.

"Stupei!" Yukari shouted. "What are you thinking? She's a robot!"

Minato walked to the capped teen "Have you made your decision? Anyone you want to bring?"

Junpei sighed. "No… I don't have any plans… My phone's so quiet..."

Minato nodded. "How about the rest of you?"

"No need to ask me," Akihiko said, glancing at Mitsuru who smiled back.

"I'll go with Fuuka," Yukari said.

"I have made my decision as well. I shall accompany Minato-san," Aigis said. "So Ju-Ju-Junpei has to go with Koromaru-san."

"Nah, I'm better off on my own…" Junpei stood up and exited the doom with his head hung low.

"I… feel bad for him," Yukari said.

"Arf!" Koromaru barked.

The android nodded. "He said, 'I want to go with Minato and Aigis.'"

Fuuka raised her hand. "Um… But, it will be hard on Minato-kun… Keeping an eye on Ai-chan and Koro-chan..."

"I'm fine. Don't worry." The blue haired boy entered the kitchen and sat down to eat. The robot stood beside him.

"Allow me to report," Aigis began. "As you've deducted, the orphanages are in need for doll and toys for children. We should follow the plan."

Minato nodded. "The operation is confirmed."

* * *

Shinjiro was eating his usual vegetable ramen at Hagakure. As someone who didn't go to the school anymore, he enjoyed watching a variety of people come and go. Business people come at eight AM and noon. Students come at four PM. At the end of the month, there are usually groups of people, some families, friends, lovers...

So he immediately noticed a certain blue haired boy walked in and sat beside him.

"One special." Same as Akihiko's.

Shinjiro looked at him. "Why are you here?"

"I like this place," Minato said.

"You normally don't come here."

"Can't I break my routines?"

"You can do whatever you want," Shinjiro said. "Just killing time really. Now you got yours. Well, let's eat." He shoved some noodles in his mouth and winced. "Ow…"

"What's wrong?"

"… Forgot I had a cut in my mouth. It's 'cause Aki punched me."

Shinjiro told him a story about him calling Akihiko's fighting style reckless, but Akihiko thought he was being called reckless, so Shinjiro got punched in the face.

"You deserve that," Minato said.

"I think I don't." Shinjiro winced again. "Well, we get in fights all the time. Just get used to it."

Minato nodded.

They continued eating, but soon Minato stopped. He sat there, staring at the white steam.

Shinjiro hoped he was being polite and not nosy. "What's wrong?"

"... It must be nice," Minato began. "Having a family member with you."

"We're not blood-related," Shinjiro said. "If you mean Aki."

"Who cares?" He grabbed the chopsticks. "You knew each other since being a kid. You must be… close."

Not knowing what to say, Shinjiro took a deep breath and joined him in staring at the hot ramen. "Yes, we are close… but that doesn't mean closeness takes time, just like love."

Minato smirked. "Talking from experience?"

"No," Shinjiro said. "But I know it when other people do. I know it when that girl wants to poison me with a rice ball."

They finished their ramen and exited the store.

"Did Akihiko tell you yet?" Minato asked as they were walking to the back alley. Shinjiro wanted to be there. Does he not have a home?

"About what?" Shinjiro asked.

"Ken Amada."

Shinjiro turned to look at him. "What do you mean?'

"He was awake in the Dark Hour at the shrine with Koromaru, so he knows about everything now, SEES, Persona, Shadow…"

"And he stays in your dorm just like that?"

"Just like that," Minato said. "You don't like it, huh?"

"Sure as hell don't," Shinjiro said and put his hands in his coat pockets. That seemed to be his habit. "I never want him involved."


	27. Summer is Ours

**A/N : Welcome to Minato's food lecture!**

 **Sorry but no Octopia. I don't like the idea of weird takoyaki. Octopus is one of the reason takoyaki is so delicious.**

 **I still wish Persona 3 and 4 give Summer Festival more importance.**

* * *

Chapter 27

Summer is Ours

It's a humid summer night. In the dark sky there was a waning crescent moon. Twenty days until full moon...

"So this is a shrine during Summer Festival," the robot said.

One boy, one robot, and a dog walked up the steps of Naganaki Shrine.

"Arf! Arf!" The Shiba Inu wagged his tail cheerfully.

"... Ready?" The leader asked.

"Ready."

"Arf!"

The boy took a deep breath.

"Commence the operation."

"Roger!" Aigis dashed forward.

The white dog whined.

"What is it, Koromaru?" The boy sat down and petted the dog's back. He watched the blonde patrolled around the shrine, examining every booth like a little kid. "... I shouldn't have asked. You missed here, and you missed him, right?"

"Woof..."

Minato made a sad smile. He, too, missed this place. Ten years. Ten years he had been away from here. Bright lanterns leading the way to the shrine buildings, people filling rows of booths, aromas of food, colorful clothing, children shouting, wooden shoes touching the floor, balloon popping, windmill spinning, chilling wind… All of these succeed in bringing the blue haired boy nostalgia.

Minato shook his head. He was surely a cheerful child.

The robot came back shortly.

"Allow me to report, thirty booths altogether. Fifteen booths each side. Three row each side. Five booth each row," Aigis said. "Fifteen game booths. Eight food booths. Seven item booths."

"Well done, Aigis," Minato said. "Lead the way."

They walked to the east section, starting from the far right row. Minato glanced at the relationship fortunes. He never used it. Like he had said million times, he didn't believe in superstition. Women are annoying, anyway. If they got angry at him, he just let them be.

"First target, the ring toss booth. Target locked." Aigis tossed the rings with high accuracy and won first prize.

Minato had made preparation, giving Aigis two giant bags and a traveling backpack for storing toys and dolls.

"Second target, the dart throwing booth. Target locked."

...

Aigis continued to win the first prizes for around eight minutes or so. When she's finished, she had cleared seven game booths. "The rest are yours," she said. The android could wield two machine guns, so carrying winning prizes was not a problem.

Minato won a ball tossing game, knocking a pyramid of cans with ease. He was an expert at shooting games because his mother had taught him how to handle real guns before.

Koromaru helped his leader in games that need great eyesight and sharp sense of smell. He even knew some dirty tricks the stand keepers used. He would bark and let Aigis carried the message to their field leader secretly.

* * *

"You..." A tall guy with peacoat approached them. Beside him was a kid.

"Hello," Ken greeted.

Minato nodded. "What are you doing?"

"Collecting everything," the kid said. "Games prizes, food, toys..."

"We'll give it to the orphanage," Shinjiro added.

The blue haired boy shrugged. "So we have the same idea."

Ken held the plastic bag up. Koromaru barked at it. "See? We got goldfish."

"That fish." Aigis pointed at it. "Is not suitable for cooking or consuming. It has poor flavor and little nutrition."

"No, no, Aigis-san. It's a pet!" Ken turned to the boy. "What about you? You should have played the game, considering you walked from that direction."

"I did. We returned the fish," Minato said. "I don't want to look after something in my room. It feels weird."

"Oh." Ken said.

He didn't mentioned what would happen when the Dark Hour hit the world. He wasn't sure if animals were affected by it as well. They probably were. He wondered what would happen with the birds flying in the sky or the fish swimming in the sea. What if there're other animals who could summon Personas? Koromaru is a dog, so no problem, but what if it's a fish? That fish would be swimming in blood. If it's a polar bear, then it would be standing on bloody ice. There are so many mysteries in this world...

Minato looked at them. Both of them were holding giant bags of prizes. "Could you even carry all of that around?"

"We'll keep things in your dorm first," Shinjiro said. "Then come back to eat."

"Have fun. Bye."

"Farewell." Aigis bowed politely, reminding the leader of Elizabeth. He's the one who taught her that.

Koromaru wagged his tail. "Arf!"

"He says, let's continue..." Aigis said. "... I say, let's go."

* * *

"Last target, the lucky draw booth. Target locked." Aigis pointed at the steps they were from the start.

The booth was right at the entrance. There's a giant box with plastic balls inside.

"Hey! You two! Would you like to play Lucky Draw?"

The trio got closer. Koromaru whined, being ignored.

The game attendant continued, "All you do is pick a ball! It's easy! And, everyone's a winner!"

The Shiba Inu barked. Aigis nodded and stuck her hand inside the box. She pulled out a ball around the middle of the box and handed it to the store keeper.

"... Medium prize. Not bad!"

After keeping the prize, the blonde walked to her leader. She touched his shoulder and leaned closer to the blue haired boy. With her lip almost touching his ear, she whispered, "Dig deep. Fast. Hard..."

So… the boy earned weird glares from people around him. Rumors would spread soon. He knew it.

Minato shrugged and approach the box. He buried his hand into the box until he could feel his nail hitting the bottom. He picked the nearest ball and pulled it out… A golden ball?

"W-Well damn! You've won the grand prize!" The stand keeper pushed a white-and-blue doll into Minato's arms. "Here ya go! One Jack Frost Doll, just for you!"

"Mission complete," Aigis said. "But… I sense death."

"... Let's go," Minato said and walked away. Teaching about killing intent could wait.

Still, that reaction, the stand keeper being pissed with the winner, did piss him off.

Minato halted. He switched his Persona to Thanatos and glanced back, widened his hollow ash eyes and sent that stand keeper the Death's aura. The game attendant gasped as his surrounding faded to black for a second. He shivered, having experienced the coldness of death itself.

* * *

They walked to the playground. Aigis dropped her backpack and bags beside the bench with a thud. Koromaru sat down on the sand while Minato and the robot remained standing.

"... The bench is for sitting, but we are not sitting on it. This is ironic," the boy told the android. "But sometimes things that are considered unironic could be ironical. Don't debate if things are ironic or not."

Aigis nodded.

"Let's find something to eat," Minato said. "I'll go patrol the area. Aigis, Koromaru, don't let someone steal the prizes." The blonde nodded. "Okay. Wait here. I'll be back."

* * *

The takoyaki stand was at the back of the festival. He walked closer.

The familiar girl was standing near the area. She noticed him and smiled.

"Hi, Minato-kun." Fuuka looked around. "Um… Are you alone?"

"Koromaru and Aigis are at the playground. I'm scouting the area in search for food," Minato said. "What are you doing here, alone?"

"I'm waiting for takoyaki, waiting for Yukari..." Fuuka said. "We plan on going to the hill nearby one hour from now."

He raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"They'll play fireworks over the sea. I know a place to watch them, and this year is special." Fuuka's eyes were sparkling with joy. "There are special fireworks every nine years. This is the day!"

"Oh, hey!" Yukari walked to them with a box of takoyaki in hand. "You're talking about fireworks?" They nodded. "Fuuka and I are going to watch them together. Wanna join us?"

"Sure." No reason not to.

They decided the meeting point. Fuuka knew the best view. She watched it every year since she was a kid. It was amazing, she said. Nine years ago was the best, and today there's another one like that!

"... Junpei was with a girl, a girl!" Yukari shrieked. "Who'd thought someone like Junpei get a date?"

"Good for him," Minato said.

"No suffix, too!"

"... Oh!" Fuuka cried. "Minato-kun, you said you were buying food for them. Aigis-chan and Koro-chan must be waiting!"

"... Right." Minato said. "They wouldn't mind. Still, I should hurry. I'll go now."

"Bye, Minato-kun!"

* * *

"I'm bac-... Wait." Minato noticed the absence of bags. "Did you…"

Aigis nodded. "I have escorted all the prizes into your room."

"Okay. Good job." Minato let out a sigh of relief. He looked at the blonde, who looked back.

"Is something the matter, Minato?" The android asked.

"Did you really get an upgrade?" He asked. "You can consume food now, really?"

"Correct. Ikutsuki has modified me to better blend in with humans."

"And... are you serious? About wanting me to explain all... that?"

...

They walked to the first food stall. It has a giant cast iron griddle.

"That food is flying," Aigis said, pointing at a pancake shaped food being flipped by two spatulas.

"Okonomiyaki is a Japanese savory pancake made with flour, eggs, and shredded cabbage," Minato said. "It was traditionally cooked to use up leftovers in the refrigerator, so the ingredients are flexible. The most popular ones are pork, seafood and cheese."

Aigis nodded. "Flexible ingredient… adjusting to the situation… What a smart way of doing things."

After they ate it, they continued to the second booth.

...

"Taiyaki." Minato handed the fish shaped bread to the blonde. "Taiyaki is a fish-shaped pastry with hot filling. Common fillings include red bean paste, custard, chocolate or cheese."

Aigis took a bite. "It is waffle batter… Dangerously hot... It looks like a fish, but is not a fish, and has no fish as the ingredient…" She flipped her taiyaki over and over. "Do people enjoy the thought of eating a fish? Or is eating normally a boring act?"

"It's traditional stuff, and they usually do not make sense." Minato shrugged. "Some says sea bream were very expensive, so eating a fish-shaped cake at that time make you feel as if you were eating luxuriously. Tai, the Japanese word for sea bream is similar to the word medetai, meaning happy, so you eat taiyaki to bring luck... But don't think too much. You eat because you want to. No need for a reason."

...

"The smell…" Aigis walked closer to the takoyaki stand. "... That pan looks weird."

"Takoyaki-ki is a special pan used to make takoyaki. The pan is made of heavy cast iron with half-spherical molds. This one is heated over a gas flame," the boy explained. The robot nodded.

"Two boxes of takoyaki, please," Minato ordered. There's a hint of happiness in his voice. The takoyaki cook nodded and brushed the well-heat Takoyaki-ki with oil.

"Arf arf!" Koromaru wagged his tail with great excitement as the smoke rose up.

Aigis covered her cheek with her hand. "According to my information, takoyaki could make human's cheeks fall off by just smiling... I wonder what kind of ingredients could do such a thing..." She murmured.

"... It's not Octopia, Aigis." The boy blue haired looked at the chef pouring seasoned batter into the deep, round wells of Takoyaki-ki.

Aigis bent down and carried Koromaru up so that he could also see takoyaki being cooked. Small pieces of octopus were dropped into each well in the pan, then the chef sprinkled on chopped green onion, the tenkasu, and other vegetables.

The dog whined. "Woof..."

"He says, 'This is a long wait...'" Aigis pondered. "... They says, 'Perseverance is the secret to all triumphs.' Does waiting for takoyaki count?" She paused and thought some more. "... We have to wait patiently for something good, since good things need time to make... I comprehend."

After three minutes, the outer edges of the batter had cooked. The pieces were turned one hundred eighty degrees with a bamboo skewer, stuffing the uncooked part to the base under the edge of each hole.

Aigis sighed. "This really is a long wait…"

The pieces were turned over and over for another four minutes until all takoyaki were round and golden brown on the outside. The takoyaki cook transferred takoyaki onto wooden boat plates made of bamboo, ten pieces on each box.

"Arf artf!"

Each piece is brushed with okonomiyaki sauce, then sprinkled with dried seaweed, katsuobushi flakes and poured with mayonnaise.

Minato paid for the food and took the boxes. "Finally, we get two boxes of takoyaki."

"Arf!" Koromaru barked and wagged his tail. His big ruby eyes looked up at the boxes in the boy's hands.

"Here, eat up." Minato laid a takoyaki plate down on the floor, which the dog dug in almost instantly, not affected by the heat. The boy laughed as he petted the dog.

Minato started eating from the other box. "Aigis, this is Takoyaki. Try it."

Aigis put the takoyaki in her mouth and slowly chewed it. "... Wow... Extremely high-temperature juices spurted out from inside. Ninety seven degrees Fahrenheit..." She nodded to herself. "It has a unique texture. I could immediately detect Katsuobushi's distinct umami taste. Shaved smoked skipjack tuna, so thin and light it could moved just by the slightest wind, making it look like it is dancing." She pondered and continued. "... Octopus is soft. The batter is soft inside but crispy outside... No wonder takoyaki is one of the most popular street food of Japan."

...

If what Aigis had learned from SEES could be divided in percentage, fifty percent is about food. Ninety percent is taught by Minato.

They bought a box of Karaage and walked to their next target.

Minato ate a piece of fried chicken. "... Karaage is chicken mixed in ginger, garlic, soy sauce and cooking sake, coated with potato starch, then deep fried in a pan filled with oil."

Aigis nodded. "It is similar to the preparation of tempura."

Koromaru preferred beef, but he liked this. Aigis loved this one. She said it was crispy on the outside and juicy on the inside, making an interesting texture. The chicken meat was surprisingly soft, too.

* * *

"... It must be hard, teaching robot things." Junpei greeted. "How are you doin'?"

"Fine." Minato said.

Junpei raised his eyebrows. "... Whoa."

"What is it, Junpei-san?" Aigis asked.

"Uh, nothing!" He grinned.

Minato looked around. "... I thought you are with a girl?"

"I, I gotta go, bye!"

Aigis glanced at the capped teen running away. "Weird..."

* * *

"Yakitori." Minato removed the food from the stick and place them on the empty takoyaki plate. He placed it on the floor so the dog could eat. "Yakitori is grilled chicken on sticks."

"What is that device?" Aigis asked, pointing at the booth.

"It's a portable charcoal grills."

"Why use charcoal when electricity is available?"

"Hm… It's like choosing an oven or a microwave, both are useful, but in a different way..." Minato thought for a moment. "People usually use charcoal for cooking Yakitori as it produces high heat and strong flames. Gas and electric heat sources could be used, but they can't make the same aromas or textures as charcoal-cooked yakitori."

"Why?"

"First, charcoal grills could do searing." Minato ate the yakitori. "... Searing is a technique used in grilling... cooking the surfaces of the food with high temperature until a caramelized crust forms."

"Arf!" Koromaru barked.

Aigis gave him the chicken. "And the second reason… It is cheap, isn't it?"

"Yes." Minato nodded. "But charcoal grills make smoke, so the food will have smoke and fireplace scent. The food made with charcoal grills would be darker due to smoke while gas-cooked food has a lighter color. Some people like charcoal. Some don't. Some love both, like me."

"Smell, texture and appearance is as important as taste, I comprehend."

...

"Kakigoori, or Shaved Ice." They shared it. Koromaru's not the type to eat cold food or sweets.

"Why shave it when you could simply eat ice cube or cold water? Its chemical formula is H2O, meaning that its molecule contains one oxygen and two hydrogen atoms, that are connected by covalent bonds. Aren't they the same…?"

"Because you want it to melt in your mouth, Aigis. Texture, remember?"

"Oh."

…

"Choco Banana is a frozen banana on a stick that was dipped in melted chocolate. My favorite."

Aigis looked at it. "When the weather is hot, people eat cold food… The melt chocolate is hot, but being on the cold banana made it become solid again. Eating chocolate and banana separately gives a completely different feeling… Two in harmony surpasses one in perfection, indeed."

…

"Watame, or Cotton Candy, is a form of spun sugar." He gave Koromaru a little bit to taste. Aigis didn't like it, said it was too light, but she was interested in how it was made, and the rate it could expand.

"... Humans are weird." Aigis ate the Cotton Candy. "Cotton is not edible, but people eat cotton-like sugar. Why make it complicate when you could simply eat normal sugar?"

"It is as it is. Don't think too much." Minato shrugged. "Thinking can't change a thing, and there're things that could never be figured."

"Then, why do you think a lot, Minato-san?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's a good distraction from the world."

"But you are thinking about the world."

* * *

The trio noticed a mask booth.

"Hey, where have you been?" Akihiko grinned and waved his hand.

"Hello, Arisato," Mitsuru greeted. "You seem to be enjoying yourselves."

"We are," Minato said. "What are you doing here?"

The boxer smiled. "Having fun. We tried some food and buy toys."

"I never see these before..." Mitsuru looked at all toys in her arm. There's a colorful windmill. "This is a rare experience for me. Because of our club's activities… I hope you enjoy this day as much as possible."

Minato nodded.

Aigis pointed at the store. "That is… a... mask?"

"Yes. It's called a mask," Mitsuru said. "You wear it over your face to have fun."

"Hiding your face is fun?" The blonde asked.

"The purpose is not to hide your face. Rather, you wear it to have a different face." Mitsuru sighed. "Hmm… It's difficult to explain..."

"You try to be someone else by wearing a different face?"

"Yes, but… not exactly." Mitsuru glanced at the boy.

"Aigis... Come here. I'll explain," Minato said.

Aigis moved closer to him.

"A mask is an object normally worn on the face. Covering your face… It depends on your intention. Some people wished to change how they see things, and how people see them, so they try wearing different masks. There is a singer who wears a mask all the time, so people remember him by his mask instead of his face. You could say his mask is his second identity…"

Aigis thought for a moment. "So he didn't try to be someone else, but he make his other self?"

"Yes… To some people, it's fun that they are being anonymous, and some people use it to do things they must be anonymous. When you commit crimes, you want to be unknown, or even better, disguise as someone else, let him take the blame... Some masks could protect people from harm or safe lives, like a gas mask, an oxygen mask and a surgical mask. Some are made simply just for fun, like a joker mask and all these masks here. There are masks that was used in rituals and ceremonies. Masks can also be used as ornamentation"

"Oh… I comprehend."

"But there's also a mask that is not a physical mask, rather, a concept… Every human being is wearing a mask. Your face is a mask... a mask that could change expression it is showing. Most mask-users can't control their masks well, so their masks depend on their emotion."

The blonde nodded. "That's human."

Minato covered his face with an innocent Shiba Inu mask. "People feel safe that their emotion are not shown to the world. No one knows what they are feeling, so they couldn't be used, but at the same time they can't use others…" The boy removed the mask. "So there's a certain type of people... People who could control their masks perfectly, a mask that could fake expression, a mask that was not connect to the heart, but to the brain…

"People usually get fooled by this kind of mask, because they trust their eyes. They trust people too much. They get used without knowing and blindly walk the path they are being pushed in."

"Manipulative people," Aigis said.

"… I got fooled by it once. He was my only friend… So I started wearing a mask, a blank one... It helps. People stopped walking into my life..." Minato stared at all the masks for a long time. "Hypocrite... maybe I am."

Koromaru whined.

"Minato..." Aigis trailed off. "... I may not understand people's mind, but I understand what you are trying to say."

The boy looked at her.

"By simply wearing a mask to protect yourself, I don't think it is wrong. A mask is a tool to help you face the hardships in life. There are many other selves that reside within a human. A mask is not wrong. What matters is what hidden beneath the mask."

"That's... deep, and unexpected, coming from you, but thanks…" Minato smiled.

They noticed they are being left alone, in a good way. They don't mind silence and private space.

Minato continued. "... My old friend... He wore a mask, a mask that could manipulate people, manipulate me. I totally didn't expected it. He seemed so... normal, but he's not. The mask that people don't think is a mask is the scariest mask...

"And that's the type of mask psychopath wears, so be careful." Minato looked at Aigis in the eyes. "That type of person, and that type of mask, the mask with infinite possibility… You think you know them, but you don't, only the outside, the fake identity, the 'they' they make to specifically fool you… People who misuse the power of mask... that is the psychopath you should beware."

Minato bought two white Shiba Inu mask. Aigis got the blue butterfly mask.

Why two, you asked?

…

"The white Shiba Inu mask suits Koromaru-san well." Aigis stared at the dog mask on Koromaru's head. "A Shiba Inu wearing a Shiba Inu mask… Shiba-ception."

* * *

"This is uchiwa." Minato held a rounded paper fan up. "Uchiwa can be used to fan flames, making the flame hotter."

"A useful tool," Aigis remarked.

"This is sensu." Minato opened a folding handheld fan. "Sensu can be used as ornamentation. It is a popular souvenir."

Aigis nodded. "I also heard Junpei-san talking about Uchiha and Senju the other day. Uchiha's Kekkei Genkai is Doujutsu, Sharingan. Senju's is Wood Release, or Mokuton."

"... That's not it." Minato said with a wry smile.

"Arf!" Koromaru barked.

Minato looked at his phone. "... It's time. Let's go."

* * *

SEES were all there, at the small hill near Naganaki Shrine.

"... You guys are here?" Ken asked with wide eyes. "I thought this is our secret spot for a long time…"

Shinjiro raised his eyebrows. "Our?"

"My mom showed me this place. We used to come watch fireworks every year."

The beanie guy looked away. "Oh."

Minato could feel the awkwardness, so he turned to Akihiko. "Senpai, why do you choose to come here?"

"Heh…" Akihiko scratched his head. "Miki and I used to come here together, but when she's gone I stopped coming and train at home instead."

The boy nodded. "Hm."

Another wave of awkwardness came, so Junpei spoke up.

"Fuuka invited us here." He then pointed at a red haired girl behind him. She was wearing white lolita dress. "She was also bored, y'know, so we come here together."

"I'm not bored," the girl said in a calm voice. "I want to draw the scene." She flipped open her sketchbook and started drawing with red color pencil.

"Mmhm… I know this place from the internet," Fuuka said. "I saw a beautiful picture of fireworks. The photographer said he took the picture here, so I come here every year since then."

"Hey… Does that mean..." Yukari began. "... Most of us could have seen each other since we were children... if we paid more attention to the surrounding? Ken-kun came here. Akihiko-senpai came here. Fuuka came here…"

"Me too," Minato said. "I think we never noticed each others because of the dark, and fireworks are a great distraction."

"Fireworks…" Aigis thought for an explanation. "... An explosion of colorful bright light in the dark sky, along with shining confetti and ringing noise… One firework is short yet beautiful. All of them combined, when used in harmony, make brilliant light that linger long enough for people to burn the sight deep inside their memories. The more fireworks in the sky, the more complicate colors and shapes. The more light and noise, the more praise and joy."

Mitsuru lightly nodded. "That… was a beautiful way of explaining it."

...

When you heard a high pitched sound and saw the explosion of colors on the sky, no one needs to tell you to look up and watch them.

Everyone's eyes widened, staring up at the fireworks with glittering eyes.

Fireworks are weird... Maybe you're sad. Maybe you're angry. Maybe you feel nothing.

But when you see all these colorful light, you couldn't help but smile.

"He's smiling..." Yukari whispered.

"Yeah." Fuuka said.

"Eh…? Is it only me or have you lose interest in him?"

"N-n-no no no! Nothing!"

* * *

"Senko Hanabi, or sparkler, is a thin shaft of twisted tissue paper with one end containing a few grains of a black gunpowder." Minato lit it up with a lighter.

SEES, the gothic girl included, lit up their sparkler and watched them quickly disappearing in bright orange light, like fireworks they had just watched. The mini firework light and the black scenery made a high contrast. The group couldn't see far, only the darkness that surrounded them. It's like they were alone in this world.

Junpei stared at the light with interest. "Whoa… Look like a burning incense stick."

"It could make most people shut their mouth," Aigis said. "The following silent evoke mono no aware, an empathy toward things, a term describing a flash of sadness felt when reminded of the beauty and briefness of life."

Sparkler light reflected in the red haired girl's empty eyes. She moved her hand closer to the flame. "It's not hot..."

"Um, be careful, though." Fuuka warned. "Touching the stick directly could hurt you."

…

One minute later, all the sparkler had completely burned.

"I really want to do it again," Akihiko said. "Maybe I shouldn't train next year and come again."

"Yeah, let's come here together next year." Yukari nodded.

"... I'll go now." The girl said.

They parted ways with the red haired girl and headed back to the dorm.

"She seems sad," Fuuka said. "Probably has a weak body like me...?"

"Why do you think that?" Yukari asked.

"I don't know… It's the feeling I have."

...

"The flow of time is fixed at a certain speed… But sometimes it seems there are moments when it passes so quickly… Thank you very much for accompanying me," Aigis said, turning to Minato. "Being with everyone… It is a rare opportunity I shall never forget."

"I'm glad to hear that," Minato said, smiling. "I, too, will never forget today..."

...

Sadly, humans are better at forgetting than remembering. People who appreciate good memories are so few.

If more people were like you, then perhaps...


	28. Like and Summer

Chapter 28

Like and Summer

The next day, Yukari was in a good mood. Fuuka and the brunette prepared the kitchen and Yukari made breakfast for them all.

They talked about the festival, the past four months, their clubs, their scores, everything.

Junpei was… happy.

Mad at those little things, but grinning ear to ear just because he was with a girl...?

Koromaru barked. He had finished his meal.

He was in a good mood when he first saw Koromaru, too. Maybe it's the same feeling.

Why did he smile again? There's no reasons.

"Arisato,"

Minato stopped his train of thought and glanced at the former leader.

The redhead frowned. "When will you go train? It's around fifteen days since the last time you go to Tartarus."

"I'm not in the mood," the boy said.

The heiress narrowed her eyes.

"Um, Minato-kun's friend is not here," Fuuka said. "He feels uncomfortable…"

"Friend…?"

The timid girl never like talking with her seniors. "Mmhm… you know… that..."

"... Oh, him."

Akihiko looked at her. "Mitsuru..."

Ken had a confused look.

"It's important, Akihiko..." Mitsuru sighed. "I thought I should let it go, but it interferes with your work. You should seek help, Minato."

"Shut up."

"I might have to send you to a psychiatrist."

Minato slammed his empty glass against the table. "... Treat me like a pawn again, huh?"

"Arisato. It is not normal. You should talk-"

"He is. My. Friend." Minato stood up. "You are not getting rid of him… Oh, and I trust him more than you." He stomped of.

"Ari-"

"That is that." He exited the dorm.

...

Minato put on his earphones and raised the volume.

If Pharos was a flicker of his imagination, maybe by defeating all twelve Arcana Shadows would benefit the boy somehow.

If he was real, then Minato was even more determined to defeat them all, to set him free.

Pharos asked him to. He couldn't help but help him.

Minato didn't do it because he was told to, or had no choice.

They are friends, very first friends, true friends.

* * *

"Koromaru is no mere dog. He is an essential member of SEES," Ikutsuki said. "Please carefully consider what you feed him."

Minato nodded. He always make sure Koromaru get the best food, better than his dorm mates.

"I feed Koromaru leftovers. Usually beef bowl," Akihiko said. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

Aigis walked toward him. "Mitsuru-san feed Koromaru-san vitamin-enhanced dog food and our leftovers. She said it is important that he eats a balanced and nutritious diet" She glanced at the redhead reading her novel. "And I had explained to Mitsuru-san that you wish for SEES to practice their physical body instead of using Persona. Mitsuru-san's anger has subsided."

Aigis... did she... make an excuse for me?

Minato looked to her. "Thank you, Aigis."

The blonde smiled. "You're welcome."

* * *

Yukari groaned. "Hot, so hot… Anyway, there won't be another full moon until September, right after summer break ends... It's like planning for exams, huh? Well, at least there are only four Shadows left… We have to hang in there."

Fuuka nodded. "We have to defeat them and stop the damage they're causing to society."

"I've read some of those blogs…" Yukari sighed. "A girl wrote about the suffering she experienced when she was one of The Lost… And some guy posted a message about his parents becoming victims… It's so sad…"

Minato shrugged.

* * *

Minato returned to the dorm for that day.

... Koromaru whimpered. Aigis sat down beside the dog. Junpei was laughing and Yukari seemed depressed.

"What happen?" The boy asked.

"Um…" Fuuka glanced at the dog. "I know that Koro-chan didn't mean to hurt Yukari-chan's feelings, but… I'm sure she's a little down… I don't know what to do in this kind of situation…"

"He wouldn't eat it! Aha hahahaha!" Junpei holds his stomach. "That's awesome! Hahaha!"

Aigis petted the white dog. "Yukari gave burnt food to Koromaru-san. Koromaru-san says it's disgusting, like a raw meat dip in oil, covered with black dirt, and was thrown into the fire. He strongly refused to eat it."

"That bummed me out…" Yukari sighed. "I mean, I know I burned it but I didn't think it was that bad..."

"Food so terrible even a dog refuses to eat... Ha!" Junpei laughed harder. "That cracks me up! Ahahahaha...!"

Fuuka sat down and petted the white dog. "Ohh, you're hungry?"

"Arf..."

"Mmhm..." The teal haired girl slowly smiled. "How about... Right, I could cook for you!"

Two big red eyes widen. Koromaru let out a sad whimper and stepped back.

"Eh, you don't want it...?"

The dog whined and looked at Aigis.

Aigis said, "He says, 'Fuuka-san's food is sent from hell. It is a mysterious food with evil energy and bad luck. I will never eat it again.'"

Fuuka hunged her head. "Ouch... I... get Yukari's feeling now..."

Yukari nodded. "Being rejected by a dog... It hurts, isn't it?"

Minato shook his head and entered the kitchen.

Koromaru's eyes lit up again. "Arf!" The dog knew he would finally have a decent meall

* * *

Film Festival? Nah...

Day two? Still, nah...

Being angry at someone and wanting to tease them are two different things. He's not even angry anymore.

"S'up dude...! Damn, it's hot… I'm sweatin' like a pig." Junpei was sweating despite being the Agi user.

"It's all in your head… The heat will only affect you if you allow it to." A drop of sweat ran down Mitsuru's forehead. "… Of course, there are limits to that theory."

"Ugh…" The capped teen groaned.

"Execute yourself and you won't be that hot," Minato said as he approached them. "Oh, wait. Mitsuru is the hottest girl in school." He smirked. "Rumors about Mitsuru are the hot topic nowadays. She surely is hot."

Junpei chuckled, watching his senpai's eyebrow twitched. The capped teen knew his leader didn't really think that. It's just for the sake of teasing her, because he was teased by Aigis as well.

"I'm glad it's still summer break. Only us SEES could see you being this hot." The blue haired boy winked. "If you're hot before you're even hotter now."

"... Arisato. Please stop." The senior is unamused, but her cheeks have a hint of red.

"You're hot, but I'm cooler than you." The boy blew his hair. It fell back into its place. "You could say I have a cool head."

Mitsuru hissed, ignoring Ikutsuki laughing and taking notes in the background.

"Chill out, Mitsuru. Cool down. I have to break the ice and come talk to you." He slowly backed away to the hallway.

The redhead growled. "Get. Out. Of. My. Sight."

"You're so cold, Sexy Ice Milady. Why give me the cold shoulder?"

Minato then ran up the stairs, aka ran for his life.

...

"Hurry, dude, hurry...! Why did he love pun so much? Ai-chan, you know anything?"

"Minato-san did not only enjoy puns. He appreciate all kind of word play. I do not know the reason behind it."

"Also his knife phobia?"

"I do not know the reason behind it," the voice repeated.

* * *

A robotic voice said, "The next full moon will appear on the 5th of September. We will have two weeks to prepare for the Shadow."

Seemed like Junpei was waiting for the boy. So he wanted to talk. "Hey, Ai-chan… you wanna go get some ice cream?"

The blonde tilted her head. "That will not help us prepare. Moreover, ice cream rots away human teeth… Does it not?"

"…Nah, ice cream's one of the four basic food groups."

"Human basic needs are food, clothes, and shelter... Food is material, usually of plant or animal origin, that contains essential nutrients that living things could eat, drink, or absorb," Aigis explained. "Ice cream is a sweetened frozen food typically eaten as a snack or dessert. It is usually made from dairy products, such as milk and cream, and often combined with fruits or other ingredients and flavours. It is typically sweetened with sugar or sugar substitutes... It is indeed one of the four basic food groups. You are smarter than I thought, Junpei-san."

"Hey, hey, do you think I'm a kid?"

"You act like one, Ju-Ju-Junpei."

...

"There are some real weirdos out there, man…" Junpei told Minato who sat beside him. "You now those gothic lolitas, right? Well, I saw one... Do you remember her? The girl drawing all this weird stuff in a notebook. She seems like she was living in a different world, dude."

"Are you interested in her?" Minato asked.

Junpei stared at his leader with wide eyes. "W-What!? No! It's- … Ughh…"

"Go for it."

"H… Huh?"

Minato still had that blank face, but his lip slightly curve… He's smiling? "If you think she's interesting, get to know her. To find someone interesting is not common."

"Umm…" The capped teen scratched his head. "She doesn't seem to like me…"

"You'll regret it if you don't even try. Maybe she's waiting to you to talk to her, who knows?"

"Still…"

"I've had that feeling too," the boy said. "When you find someone you think is special, you want to know more about them… Just do it. Finding someone interesting is one of the rarest thing in life. Don't let them go so easily. When they are gone, if you are regretting, it is too late."

Junpei blinked. He thought again, then nodded. "Yeah… Thanks, dude."

* * *

After watching a weird romantic movie with Elizabeth and trying to explain what love is, Minato came back to the dorm.

"You look really bored, Junpei…"

"What's wrong with that? It takes a lot of maturity to fully appreciate boredom."

Bored, huh? Minato was with it for ten years. He hated it until he didn't mind it.

"Did something happen to Junpei?" Akihiko asked. "He's talking nonsense again. Something about gothic lolitas and art…"

* * *

"... Who do you think is correct?" Fuuka asked. "If the Dark Hour disappears, will our Personas and Shadows disappear too? But, according to a psychological book, everyone has their own Personas and Shadows... Um, I think I agree with Minato-kun."

"Minato-kun trusts his friend. We don't know where Strega gets the info, but we know they stalk us. Chairman never mention what would happen after it ends..." Yukari sighed. "I don't know... That is that, and this is this. Maybe they're something we'll never understand... What happen to the Lost? Will we go back to normal? Those Strega guys said our Persona abilities will disappear without a trace. So, we'll probably just go back to being ordinary high school students... Or not?"

The teal haired girl pondered. "... Now, we're already unknown to the world. In other's point of view, nothing would change."

"Nothing, eh...?" The brunette went silence.

...

At the second floor table, the juniors in 2-F were doing homework. Yukari sighed, seeing all the white spaces in her friend's sheet. "... You didn't do any of your homework, right?!"

Junpei raised his hands in defense. "… Alright, ya got me! I haven't done any of my homework yet!"

Yukari sent him a look.

Minato spoke up, "I could help."

Junpei grinned. "... Really?"

"Both sword fighting and studies, yes." The boy looked at Yukari. "You too."

Yukari pointed at herself. "Me? What do you mean?"

"You are weak. Both of you are weak, and stupid."

Yukari and Junpei exchanged glances. They had to admit, nothing they did was good enough.

Junpei was proud being the Agi user, then Koromaru came up and steal his role. Aigis also used Physical attack like him.

Yukari could heal, but Minato was quite rich so he bought medicine instead. She later learnt that Mitsuru, Akihiko and Aigis could heal, too. Wind? Minato had Magaru gem, a lot of them.

Their grades were also depressingly low...

* * *

"Ken-kun didn't seem well," Fuuka said. "Maybe he's exhausted from the heat, like Junpei…"

"Dude, Ken looks pretty down…" Junpei said. "I think he's got heat exhaustion. Poor kid… He should go outside and play. You know, have some fun, build up some stamina…"

"I don't care," Minato said.

"Ouch. You are so cold toward him. He's not that bad, y'know?" Junpei wiped his drop of sweat. "... Kids are supposed to be outside in the yard, playing with the dog. Though there's no backyard here… Hey, we have a dog! I could be playing with him now!"

Minato invited Koromaru to the Film Festival.

" …Arf."

Koromaru was not in the mood to go out…

That feeling again, like Pharos was right beside him, but he wasn't... or he was always here but Minato just couldn't see.

Minato shook his head, trying to ignore the fact that he was being turned down by a dog.


	29. Different

**A/N : I searched about Koromaru because I needed some information, but then I saw my own fanfiction in the list and I freaked out. lol**

* * *

Chapter 29

Different

The dorm was quiet. Everyone was probably tired from the heat. The leader was not.

He was bored. That's the only problem. Watching movies with one of his dorm mates didn't help, but being at home and bear with the rest didn't help either.

Modernism? Willpower? Kung Fu? Please don't be that kind of thing again.

Minato went down the stairs and immediately heard a dog's greeting.

"Arf!"A bark made the quiet dorm more lively. "Arf arf!"

As if waiting, the blonde came dashing to the foot of stairs.

"Minato-san!"

The android extended her hands to the sides, blocking the way. "Koromaru-san has an intense desire to go somewhere!" Aigis shouted. Her blue eyes was shining. "Furthermore, it appears that if he does not go today, he will not be able to go at all. Please listen to Koromaru-san's request!"

"Arf!" Koromaru came sitting beside the robot's leg, his tail wagging. His big eyes stared at the boy like there's no tomorrow.

Finally. Something... interesting.

"Let's go to the theater," Minato said.

"Arf! Arf!" The Shiba Inu ran around in circles.

Aigis smiled. "Koromaru-san is very happy. I, in turn, am happy for Koromaru-san."

She paused and looked at him without blinking. Minato knew what it meant. The mechanical maiden was thinking something, and considering if she should do it.

"... Oh yeah. Dada da da Dadada da da," Aigis sang, her voice less robotic than usual. "Baby baby. Dadada da da Dadada da da..." Still sounded mechanical, but good enough to lighten her leader's mood.

Minato and Koromaru decided the plans and prepared to leave.

Aigis saluted him. "I hope your operation is successful."

* * *

The boy and the dog went down to the film festival. Today, they're showing the last episodes of the popular serial, True Battles of Real Men.

Minato Arisato, the SEES squad leader, was going to sneak into the theater with a dog.

"Arf!" Koromaru's tail wagged in excitement, not knowing how cruel society could be. "Arf! Arf!"

There's girl. There's rumors. There's life, and you only live once.

Minato nodded to himself before entering the movie theater with Koromaru.

…

"No dog is allowed. Please leave."

"He is a realistic doll."

"He is not allowed. Leave."

"He won't make any problem, I promise."

"No exception."

"He is clean. A Shiba Inu is a clean breed who always lick his own paws. Search it up."

"Leave."

"I have a ticket for him, bought by my own pocket money which I have beed saving for the past four months."

"Again, please leave."

"Why is this world so unfair? Humans are animals. We're no different than each other. Even with a ticket, he has no rights to enters and enjoys things in life...? Who has the right to decide that?"

"The theater owner, which is me."

"... He could sit on my lap. Please...?"

"Leave."

"He-"

"See that door? Please, just leave."

"But-"

"Leave."

...

Being kicked out of the theater. Yeah.

"It was an utter failure…" Minato whispered.

"Grr…" Koromaru growled, but after a while it changed to a soft whine. He looked at the theater with his sad ruby eyes.

"Let's go back to the dorm, Koromaru," the boy said.

"… Woof…" The white dog whined, reluctant to leave, his eyes still glued to the entrance.

Minato pondered before saying, "... I'll buy the DVD when it's released."

The dog looked up. "... Arf…?"

"And we can watch it together in the dorm." The boy smiled. "How's that?"

"... Arf!" Koromaru barked. "Woof! Woof!" His tail wagged faster than ever. "Arf! Arf! Arf! Arf!"

After walking Koromaru, Minato returned to the dorm.

* * *

"Ken's only gonna be staying for the summer, huh..." Yukari liked Ken a lot, it seemed.

"Summer vacation will end soon, and school will be in session." Aigis looked down. "This poses a problem… I will not be able to stay by your side when you are at school. That worries me…"

...

"Whoa! Oh, it's a student… Wait, that's a dog!"

Yes, he's a dog, helmet head.

"I lost something important! Dogs are great at looking for stuff!" Ono, that samurai lover, said. "Now listen here… a warlord of the Sengoku era didn't think of dogs as pets, but…"

Ughh... Can't I walk a dog in peace?

"Arf!" Koromaru barked.

"Ooh, he's gonna help me!? Really!? Seriously!? Oh, thank you!" The teacher grinned. "Tell you what, if he finds it, I'll let you know what'll be on the next test! I lost a USB memory stick. Do you know what those are? You connect them to a computer…"

Ono explained to Koromaru. The dog listened patiently.

What an annoying teacher. It's just a USB.

"... I don't care about the data on it. It's just stupid things like test questions… But it's important to me."

… Or maybe not.

The teacher let Koromaru sniffed the helm. "... I'm counting on you, Inuchiyo."

Minato cringed inwardly. Sounded lame. "Who?"

"Don't tell me you don't know Toshitsune Maeda! Listen well… during the Azuchi-omoyama period, Toshitsune Maeda was…"

The teacher talked, talked, and talked…

Minato turned to look at the dog. "It's just a waste of time, Koromaru."

"Arf!" Koromaru barked loudly. "Arf! Art!"

"... What are you trying to say?"

Koromaru dashed to the playground and started digging the sand. "Woof!"

Ono beamed. "Oh, go get it, Inuchiyo!" The teacher entered the shrine.

Minato slowly followed them.

… So he wanted to help that teacher...? It's the first time they met. Koromaru didn't even know that man's name. Why help a stranger?

"Arf... Woof." Koromaru pulled something out with his teeth. It looked like a katana.

Ono rushed there to take it. "That's it! That's the one...! Ooh, did I just sound like a Sengoku warlord? Goodness, though, I'm so relieved…"

Annoying...

Koromaru sat silently the whole time.

"... Now, to show my gratitude, I should tell you what'll be on the next test," the teacher began. "Now listen carefully. I'm giving you a real big hint."

Hope it's useful.

"… Study the Sengoku period."

"..." Minato was speechless.

Ono walked away.

Minato stared at his back until he disappeared from his sight. No rewards. No compliment. No 'thank you' at the end, nothing.

"Arf." Koromaru wagged his tail. "Woof!" He seemed so happy… Why?

Minato petted his head. The dog squinted his eyes contently.

"Ah… You are happy to help him?" Minato asked. "Even though you don't get anything in return?"

"Arf!"

"Even though he can't remember you?"

"Arf!"

Minato looked at the dog. "... You're kind to every people. Why are you so indiffere-" Minato paused.

"Woof?"

"... Let's go back for today."

* * *

The next day, Minato watched a movie with Junpei. He walked Koromaru again. Junpei came, too.

"Woof! Woof woof!"

Minato's swinging legs stopped. "… Death?"

"Yeah, that's what she said." Junpei turned to look at the white dog sitting on the sand. "Yo, Koromaru, your tail's gonna fall off if you wag it too much. Don't wear yourself out, okay?"

"Arf!" Koromaru continued his running pattern.

The blue haired boy looked into the distant. "So you are warm like fire. Yukari's chill as wind… and I'm a black flower from hell?"

"Well, she see it and she draw it. Can't help." Junpei adjusted his cap. "But you're good at darkness skills, right? That's quite fitting."

Minato shrugged. "... How could she do that in the first place?"

"Psychic? Sixsense? I dunno…"

The boy wanted to disagree, but then he remembered that woman in the club who tell fortunes.

"I know she's different. Similar to you, but also the opposite." The capped teen grinned. "She's amazing, man. Even if she is my only friend, I won't regret it."

"Hm, you don't want me as your friend?"

"No, no no, I mean… It's not that I don't like you, but, to me, she's…" Junpei paused. "... Important… and I don't want to lose her."

"Like the movie we've just watched?"

"What about it?"

Minato looked at him. "You said you like how the heroine understood the hero by the end… Do you feel like she understand you?"

After a long time, Junpei nodded. "… Yeah. I guess I feel that way."

They watched Koromaru ran around.

"... She said you are scary," Junpei said.

"Scary?"

"Scary and dangerous."

"Scary...? Heh. That's a new word."

"Oh? And what's the usual word?" The capped teen asked without knowing he touched a sore spot.

"... Smart kid. Perfect boy." Minato said them bitterly, like they left bad taste in his mouth. "Nerd. Emo…"

"Woof."

Junpei waved at the dog. "Hey, there you are, Koromaru! You look hungry," he said with fake enthusiasm, but realized it didn't help lighten the mood. "... Well, Minato, wanna go back?"


	30. Movies

Chapter 30

Movies

It's still early morning and he was already planing his life. Minato was looking at the calendar when someone knocked.

"It's me. I apologize for the interruption, but do you have a moment?"

He opened the door. It's Mitsuru. Of course it's Mitsuru, the Kirijo heiress who didn't know what a cell phone could do.

"Good morning. The Chairman will be here tonight. We'll meet in the Command Room. That's all." She turned around and left.

Minato headed downstairs. Aigis was standing in the lounge.

"There is a meeting tonight. Mitsuru must have informed you," Aigis said. The android didn't use any honorifics in front of him She knew he didn't like the unnecessary segregation. "I will relax until then. Do you have any suggestions on how to relax, Minato-san?"

"Movies could work," he said.

"The movies? Going to the theater?" The blonde tilted her head. "It is a social activity, which you said could be a tiring act."

"Movies give you things to think, Aigis. It's a good distraction."

"I see." Aigis nodded. "Let's go to the theater."

* * *

"Ninja War… Does this refer to opposing platoons of ninjas on the screen?" Aigis looked at the posters on the wall.

Aigis decided he should relax too and invited him along to the movie. He really thought the android would be more interested in scifi movies, which was coming soon. Aigis could have wait for that movie to come. Instead, they came here today. The movie was about ninjas.

"According to Junpei, 'Ninjas are the coolest of the cool!' He also said that ninjas are the being that has been entrusted with hope..." The blonde paused. "I don't run away. I don't go back on my word. That is my ninja way-"

"Let's go, Aigis..." Minato dragged her into the theater.

...

Yep, ninjas are amazing. Wearing all black and moved silently in the dark... No, they didn't summon a giant fox or anything like that.

"I have updated my information on ninjas. Ninja is the ultimate status that a man can achieve. In combat, the power of their body is equivalent to that of highly advanced special weapons. They were war machines, with unparalleled fighting skill. Given these facts, I am curious as to why their existence has ceased…"

Aigis analyzed all the information she had gathered. Was she supposed to be a detective android? Sometimes Minato suspected that. She could be so... curious. So eager to learn for her own good.

"Was it an ice age?" Aigis tilted her head. "Perhaps the proliferation of the Internet?" She pondered. "An enigma I may never resolve…" She paced around with a hand rubbing her chin. "A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Did I do good enough? I didn't do good enough."

Minato felt like he could understand Aigis a little bit more today.

"I need more information and time to resolve this. Information is important, they say. Time heals all wounds, they say... Thank you very much for today. I shall call you Minato-ninja from now on."

Minato blinked.

"… That was a humorous joke."

* * *

He's staying? Hell no…

Mitsuru protested. "B-But Mr. Chairman, he's still in elementary school. Besides…"

"Besides… what?" Ikutsuki grinned. "He has potential, and his ability is quite promising. With the proper training, he could be a big help."

"But is he okay with it?" Akihiko asked, or snapped, almost.

"Actually, I asked to join." Ken felt the need to remind people he was there. "I believe I can be of some assistance… Now, I finally know why I was given this power."

Ikutsuki smirked. "… So, as you 'Ken' see, it was his own decision." Yukari facepalmed. Minato just shrugged, not in the mood.

"Nice to meet you all." Ken smiled, the kind of smile that Minato hated. "I'll try not to get in anyone's way."

* * *

"Ken's an amazing kid," Akihiko said, trying to reassure him even though the senior was on edge himself. Or maybe he was telling himself, Minato didn't know. "He's young, but he thinks like an adult. He has a strong will." Akihiko whispered at this point. "A kid's resolve can be much stronger than an adult's."

Minato scoffed.

"Hey, Ken is still a kid," Akihiko said. Again, it sounded like he tried to tell himself. "Someone needs to look after him. Can you help?"

"Sure," Minato said. "Try to."

"Please…"

Agh. Minato owed the senior a lot. He didn't want to refuse. "Fine."

Akihiko smiled. "I'm counting on you."

…

"Akihiko-senpai has been acting strange lately." Fuuka said the next day. "He must be having a hard time with Ken-kun fighting in the battles… Akihiko-senpai is very kind, which is difficult to tell from his appearance."

"... You're smiling?" Minato asked.

"Oh… Heheh. I like kind people." The teal haired girl grinned before it slowly turned into a frown. "... But it's something that is overlooked nowadays. Money, education, physical body… That's all that is important for getting jobs, but there's more than that in a human being as a person! Humans are so stupid-... W-W-Wait, I didn't mean..." Fuuka's cheeks turned red. She covered her face. "Oops… hee… hehe..."

"Let's go to the theater," Minato said.

"Really!?" Fuuka looked up and beamed. "You want to go with me…? Sure! I was actually thinking about going, because the theme today seems interesting. This will be fun!"

* * *

Fuuka is smart…

That hard science fiction movies was quite complicate. If you were not interested in it, it would be very easy to fall asleep. Fuuka watched the whole movies with sparkling eyes of curiosity. Even after watching the movies Fuuka was still talking about it and predicted the future of science.

"Did you see that iron!? It got rid of wrinkles on their clothes in half a second… To get that much heat out of an iron so quickly, you'd probably have to keep it charged… Though it wouldn't have to be with electricity… It could be a gas hybrid… Or maybe they have a totally new energy source… but how would they power the iron with it…?" Fuuka suddenly gasped. "S-Sorry! The movie got me all excited, so… I got carried away thinking about it…"

"I don't mind. I like talking to you," Minato said.

"Huh…?" Fuuka looked at Minato who was also looking at her. She smiled. "Thanks…"

* * *

The light was turned off because there was no use for it. Minato was sitting at his desk, staring at the moon.

Suddenly, everything became quiet and completely still.

The Dark Hour hit the world together with the yellow moon, currently the only light source of this room.

Pharos appeared on the blue bed. "Hello."

Minato winced, but he didn't say a thing.

The pale kid stood up and walked to the window. "I thought I should remind you… The next full moon will be in one week." He stepped back, preparing to disappear. "... Only a few trials remain."

"Wait." Spinning the chair slowly, Minato looked at him.

The pajamas kid stood still, knowing what the boy would ask.

Minato tried not to make his voice sounded cold. No one likes being interrogated. "Why did you go away after the last full moon?"

Pharos averted his eyes. "... I don't think you need me anymore."

"What do you mean?"

The kid looked down. "You've… grown… I… I don't. I was… I… You don't need me..."

There's more than that, Minato thought. "I want you to stay."

"There's thing in this world that couldn't be change. I know for a fact that I'm not needed…" Pharos whispered and then looked up. "I… I don't deserve to be with you, who is in the light." He backed away from the blue haired boy. "Be careful… I look forward to seeing you again..."

"Phar-"

Minato saw the deep blues eyes looking at him. It seemed so sorrowful.

And with that he vanished. Minato could feel his presence, but he couldn't hear him.

"Pharos…"

* * *

Mitsuru is not that bad, really. The romantic movies was a little weird, but Minato liked the concept and that was all there is to it. He didn't have much comment so it could be considered bad for his standard.

"Hello!" Ken greeted the leaders as he walked in. "Have you noticed? Those people- 'The Lost'…They've been increasing… I wish there was something I could do..."

"I know. None. I don't care," Minato said without looking at him.

"Then what exactly is your reason for fighting?"

Minato shrugged.

Ken clenched his fists. "Are you saying you don't care...?"

"I did say that. I don't care." Minato looked at him with blank face. "They can go rotten in hell and I don't care."

Before the kid could say anything more, Aigis spoke up. "Based off previous data the amount of The Lost should severely decrease after we defeat the full moon Shadow."

"Oh…I see. So that's why the amount of the lost decreased before?" Ken grinned. Minato hated that grin. "As long as we train and defeat all of the remaining Shadows, The Lost will be cured."

"Temporary," Minato added. "Based off previous data, the amount of people who have become the lost increase. The amount of the lost that turn back to normal decrease. Can you see it now?" He paused to look at the kid once more. "Soon, the world will collapse, and it will be the end of everything."

Cold, Minato felt cold, and strangely calm.

* * *

"Woof! Woof woof!" Koromaru ran around.

"Koromaru looks happy when he's here. It must be something akin to a hometown for him…" Mitsuru looked at Minato. "I said some things earlier today, but now that I've had time to calm down and think about it… today's movies did have their charms… Does it seem out of character for me to say something like that?"

Minato shook his head.

Mitsuru chuckled. "Straight forward as always… Like I've said, I could really relate to the protagonist, and I thought about it a lot. I… also want to be free, free from people who know me, free from the name Kirijo… Living as a girl named Mitsuru, a normal girl, free from all the responsibilities… I know too well that is impossible."

Free, huh?

"Woof!" Koromaru comes back his tail wagging happily.

Mitsuru smiled at the dog. "Let's go home."

* * *

Minato sat at the lounge with a frown. It's the last day of the film festival.

… Why do I have to babysit him again?

Akihiko pleaded, almost begged, that he take care of Ken.

And that kid seems so excited today. Ugh.

...

Ken wasn't silly. A glance and he knew Minato didn't like him, and he seemed to be in a bad mood too. But, today's movies...

"Umm," Ken approched the blue haired boy. "Today's the last day of summer vacation, right...?" Silence, so he continued, "Well, since it's the last day… I was wondering if you had any plans."

Minato stared back.

"I-I was just curious. It's no big deal…"

"…"

"Umm… will you…"

"Let's go to the theater," Minato said.

Ken grinned. "S-Sure!"

* * *

"... The monster on that poster is from Amoebaman…" Ken introduced the characters Minato. "... Err… I-I wasn't really looking forward to this, you understand… I was just bored, and I thought it would pass the time-"

People rushed inside the theater in a commotion. That could only mean one thing.

Ken widen his eyes. "Oh no! It's starting! Quick, we gotta get good seats!"

...

"That…" Ken grinned. "That was so cool!"

Minato followed him out of the theater as Ken started spilling all his opinions he couldn't back in the dark room.

"Oh! Did you see the part where Amoebaman gets captured!?" Ken waved his arms around. "And, and the part where he was in that underground prison, but Morus Signal came to help! And they had him tied up, and the bad guys were about to-" Ken halted. He looked away in embarrasment but finished his sentence anyway. "... Shoot him, but then... the whole team... showed up. Yeah."

Minato just looked at him. Neutral as ever.

"A-Anyway, I thought some of the scenes were pretty good. B-But it's all just fake…" Ken felt the need to justify himself. "That was fun. Thank you for inviting me."

Minato looked at the clock on the theater wall. "It's almost noon. Let's eat."

…

Wakatsu was quite empty. Lucky us... It made Ken felt a little weird, though. The earth tone of this resaurant made him felt... like home.

They ordered and sat at the table near the door. The food came shortly.

"Thanks for the food." Ken began eating the sweet-and-sour pork. He saw the bell peppers and scowled before pushing them away from the meat.

"You shouldn't be a picky eater," Minato said.

Ken widen his eyes before looking up. "Huh…?" They stared at each other. "... Oh, sorry… The way you said that… reminded me of my mom." Ken forced a laugh and looked at the plate. "It's so bitter, so…"

Suddenly it became quiet. Minato ate his sushi, so Ken silently ate.

After a while, Minato sighed before asking, "How's school?"

"Um… It's okay." Ken thought the boy didn't want to talk, but Minato did sigh so he was probably making an effort to talk. "I do alright on my tests, and I have people to talk to. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Do you watch TV?"

"I watch the news, at least," the kid said. "Everything else is so boring."

"What's popular at your school?"

"I think they play games… Also… I guess there's a television show called Featherman R that they like… It's an action program." Ken grinned. "Last week, Hawk snuck into the enemy base and planted a missile guidance system! But the launch switch fell into enemy hands, so Swan proposed-... a battle... of riddles…" Ken trailed off, his voice quieter with each pause. "... Uhh, um… that's just what I heard happened."

Minato observed him with the ash blue eyes of his. It made Ken felt like a camera was recording him. Kinda.

"I-I kind of… like action stuff… The movie was fun to watch."

The uncomfortable silence surrounded them. Ken began eating again. Minato continued eating too. Ken thought he was used to silence, but... He felt like they should talk, but...

After a long time, Ken looked up. "… Do you watch any TV shows, Minato-san?"

The boy drank his iced tea. "I'm more of an anime type. Action anime."

"Huh? R-Really?" He's like Junpei-senpai!

Minato nodded.

"B-But, you're an adult, and a top student-"

"Doesn't matter," Minato said.

Ken looked at him for a while. "… Oh, the food's getting cold." He started eating again.

It was a good idea to come here. Minato treated him. He even had VIP tickets.

But, isn't he...

Ken spoke up, "... Why exactly are you angry at me?"

Minato frowned. "I'm not angry at you."

"So you hate me?"

Minato kept quiet. He's not answering, not agreeing, and not denying.

Ken could wait, so he did.

The blue haired boy looked at him and asked, "Why do you smile at people you don't want to talk to?"

"Huh?"

"I hate looking at it."

Ken didn't know. Did he do that?

Minato kept asking. "Why do you have to drink black coffee even though you don't like it?"

"Uhh…" Ken averted his eyes.

"Why do you hide your collection of the Featherman R figurines?"

"W-what!?"

Minato continued drinking the iced tea with a little surprised look in his eyes, huh. "If you don't know the answers, then nothing would change between us."

Ken looked at his own plate. "… Can I leave the bell peppers?"

"No. Eat."

"But-"

"Eat."

"..."

They finished their dinner and returned to the dorm.


	31. Unimportant Little Things

Chapter 31

Unimportant Little Things

"... Greetings," a usual robotic voice welcomed him as he stepped into the lounge. "The next full moon will appear on the fifth of September."

"Hello, Aigis." Minato greeted her with a wave. The blonde waved back and returned to her standing pose.

Said robot was at the counter, her hands crossed behind her back, her body completely still except for her bright blue eyes, which were sweeping over everybody like a security camera. It's creepy, Minato would say. He won't really say it though, not when his ash blue eyes were literally doing the same thing.

He walked over to the Shiba Inu. "Hello, Koromaru."

"Woof." The dog was sitting beside Aigis's leg. He stared at the black box Minato was carrying.

The boy pointed down. "Down."

The dog crouched.

The boy pointed up. "Sit."

The dog sat.

The boy lifted his hand. "Up."

The dog stood up.

The boy drew a circle in the air. "Spin."

The dog spinned in circle.

The boy drew an oval. "Roll."

The dog lay down, rolled on the floor, and stood up.

The boy held his palm out. "Hi five."

"Arf!" The hand and the paw touched.

"Good boy." Minato petted the dog. He opened the box of beef with rice he had carried with him.

"Woof…" The dog's fluffy tail wagged.

He laid the box down.

The dog waited.

He stood up.

The dog was still waiting.

Minato grinned. "... Eat."

"Arf arf!" The dog dig in.

Aigis turned to look at the dog. "Koromaru has angel wings. The rest of SEES hold guns… Is this ironic?"

Minato was used to her asking random questions. "Yeah."

"The other name for the Shiba Inu is Shiba Ken. Koromaru-san played with Ken-san a lot. Is this ironic?"

"Yeah… I guess."

"Arf." The dog finished his meal.

Aigis collected the box and walked to the kitchen.

…

There's a ball at Koromaru's feet. He use his paw to push it lightly.

Minato bent down and pick it up.

"Arf!" Koromaru wagged his tail. He's intelligent, but still a dog. "Woof!"

Minato threw the ball.

The dog dashed toward the direction of the ball to fetch it. Shortly, he came back with the ball in his mouth. He dropped it on the floor, looked up and wagged his tail.

"Good boy… One more?"

Minato threw the ball a number of times. Aigis, who had finished washing the dishes, tried throwing the ball, too.

Koromaru never seemed tired. He came back and dropped the ball. "Arf!"

The blonde picked it up. "You seem to be 'having fun'."

The dog barked.

"The way Koromaru acts reminds me of Junpei. They both act like kids."

"Hey Aigis I heard ya!" Junpei shouted from the kitchen. Koromaru barked happily again.

"I think he's still young." Minato said as he scratched around the dog's ears. Koromaru squinted his eyes happily.

Aigis nodded. "I agree. He is agile."

The boy looked up. "You don't know his age?"

Aigis shook her head. "Koromaru does not know his own age. I cannot calculate it either. I think he is three to five years old." She thought for a moment. "The priest at Naganaki Shrine, his former owner, must know how old Koromaru-san is. There must be a lot of information only he knew."

Koromaru was silent. His eyes seemed different, not the usual eagerness, yet he looked up at him. Is he sad?

Aigis noticed it too. She bent down and petted the dog. Koromaru closed his eyes, relaxing under the comfortable touch.

People get upset when you talk things they don't want to hear, like their terrible past. Koromaru included. SEES included.

Minato never felt that way. He's fine when they talk about him. Maybe he just doesn't care. But, slowly, he started to feel it. When the strings were shaken he could feel it.

He started to feel like the word 'dorm mates' was not right…

Koromaru barked quietly and yawned.

* * *

'Good morning.'

Minato sat up and looked around. Is it Pharos? Where is he… Right, he's in his head. "Good morning…?"

'Heheh… This is awkward.' Pharos chuckled. 'Well, back to school… good luck on the first day of semester!'

Minato smiled. He was worried for a while that Pharos wouldn't talk to him anymore. They may not know each other that much, but they were not enemies.

A boring school day passed by.

…

"This is how I look."

Aigis was now wearing a winter wear Gekkoukan High School uniform. Black suited her well. Black was a nice contrast to her white skin underneath.

Minato looked at her. "Winter clothes already?"

"What?" Junpei widen his eyes. "That's not the important part! Why dress her up in a uniform like that!?"

Yukari smiled. "I… said something to Mitsuru, and the Chairman heard it. It was a good idea, he said... But to be honest I really worry about this."

"As of tomorrow, I'll be a junior," Aigis said. "Ikutsuki-san said something about studying my behavior in a social environment…"

"Well, I think it's a great idea…" Junpei grinned. "Just look at how cute she is in that uniform!"

"I agree," Ken said. "She looks like a normal school girl, in a good way. No one will suspect a thing!"

"Thank you." Aigis bowed. She moved her arms around. "The camouflage Fuuka-san has provided me with seems to be in the appropriate size."

Minato asked, "Do you really want to go to school? Or does Ikutsuki forced you?"

"With the commencement of the second semester, I intend to synchronize my schedule with the other members'," the blonde said. "If I were to remain here on standby, it could delay our deployment." She walked to the boy. "Therefore, I request to accompany our squad leader."

Minato nodded. "You can sit beside me."

"Wait wait. Wait." Yukari raised her hand. "You're really serious? Won't you going to school create more problems?"

"I will make any necessary adjustments as problems arise."

"Uhh… Yeah, you do that…"

"Woof, woof!"

"He said, 'I want to go to go school, too.'"

"Sorry, Koro-chan… You have to stay here."

The dog whimpered.

* * *

"I have a question."

Minato and Junpei were playing video games in Junpei's room when Aigis barged in.

"Why can't Koromaru-san attend school?" The blonde asked. "I do not understand why I am permitted to go to school and Koromaru-san is not."

Mimato answered without looking. "I don't know."

Aigis thought for a moment. "... Is it so difficult of a question that no answer can be given? This is no doubt a segregation."

"I won! Yeesss!"

Junpei won, as usual. This Arena Ultimax kind of game was not Minato's expertise.

Minato sighed and laid the game controller down. He played as a red haired boy because he liked the theme and all that moon references, but he lost to a crazed white haired robot and her axe.

"Ahahahaha! Kiss my skinny metal ass, you punk kid! " That battle quote… ugh...

Minato didn't hate losing. He wanted to win Junpei at least once. That's all.

But the sight of a red haired boy being slashed, again and again, was fun to watch.

Aigis sat down and looked around. They seemed to be studying a while ago, but somehow, now they're playing games.

She continued asking, "Minato-san, do you have any suggestion or caution about the school?"

"Hm…" Now that he's free, he turned to look at her. "Don't carry sharp pointed umbrella, but if you have to, then stay away from stairs."

Junpei chuckled. "Yeah, and don't be near someone who never eat lunch, or any food."

"The most important things..." Minato began. "Be careful around…"

"... Someone with an eye patch." Junpei finished.

"I do not comprehend."

Junpei continued. "Be careful not to be in scary places, or your hair will turn white!"

"That is Marie Antoinette syndrome, a sudden whitening of the hair," the mechanical voice said. "The hair of Queen Marie Antoinette of France turned white after her capture during the French Revolution, the night before she was beheaded with a guillotine."

Junpei's jaw dropped. "How… how do you know?"

"Minato told me."

The capped teen turned to look at the boy. "Eh? It… It's real!?"

"Of course," Minato said. "The syndrome is thought to be a variant of alopecia areata diffusa, an autoimmune condition. It causes pigmented hair to fall out, leaving only the white hair behind… Sorrow, fear, rage, bad news, the immense stress on body and mind… They could trigger the autoimmune mechanism of one's body. There is no scientific evidence though, only legends."

Junpei grinned. "I… hope it's on the exam…?"

"Enough of that for now. Aigis, at school, you just… blend in, and adapt."

Aigis nodded. "I will do as command."

The boy shook his head. "Don't say that. I ask you, not command."

"Affirmative."

"... You could simply nod, or say yes."

"Yes, I will." Aigis nodded. "... White hair… Minato-san, may I ask another question… Is Akihiko-san an albino?"

"No. His skin is normal, so he's not. An albino doesn't have or have only little pigment in the skin, hair and eyes… And Akihiko could be in the sunlight. An albino will get sunburn very easily."

"What about Takaya?"

"Taka-..." Oh, that gray haired revolver jesus. "... Yeah, I guess. His skin is pale… but I'm not sure. Maybe his hair turned white due to Marie Antoinette syndrome or he is an albino, but an albino should have white blue eyes, or maybe Takaya wears contact lens. I don't know."

Junpei spoke up, "But, if it's… because of that Marie thing, what in the world did Takaya guy has experience… so much that his hair change color?"

Minato shrugged. "Who knows...? Doesn't matter. One thing we know is that he is our enemy."

"Strega." Aigis pondered.


	32. Start

Chapter 32

Start

"I see…" Aigis looked up to see the school building. "This must be Tartarus during the daytime."

Minato nodded. "Tartarus is Gekkoukan High School during the nighttime."

"So they are the opposite of each other?"

Minato raised his eyebrows. No offense, but he didn't think an android could think like that. "They are both here though, and they are both buildings. They both exist."

Aigis tilted her head. "Everything has an opposite. Is it true?"

"Maybe. Maybe not," he said. "Yin and Yang are the opposite of each other. What if we mix them? It will turn gray. What is the opposite of grey?"

Aigis thought for a moment. "If we can choose to give a coin to someone, the opposite of giving is taking. Is that correct."

Minato nodded.

"What if we do nothing?"

"Neutral?" Minato shrugged "Well, some people say that lack of action is the opposite. Run or don't run, eat or don't eat. I don't know, really."

They walked into the main building. Aigis, who didn't have a locker yet, stood beside Minato and listened while he changed his shoes. "There's more to it, I think. Positive and negative numbers... They seem like an opposite but are on the same axis. What if there's another axis, like an imaginary number axis? What if there's another axis that makes this a three-dimensional shape?" Minato asked. "They seem like an opposite but are connected."

Minato recalled what the monk told him. "All things in this world are not singular. They're all smaller parts of a bigger picture. And yet, they're all different from each other. All things in this world are unique, yet they are not singular."

"Difference does not imply separation. Not being the same does not mean you are opposed," Aigis remarked. "I comprehend."

"Well said."

Minato and Aigis walked down the hall. Minato still was amazed. Is Aigis really an android? This kind of thing should be hard for machines to comprehend. Maybe he was underestimating her?

"Currently, I detect no Shadows in the vicinity. However, we must remain cautious at all times," Aigis said.

Minato heard... screaming and squeals. Is Aigis a beautiful person even to fangirls?

* * *

"Class, we have a new student who will be joining us," Toriumi said. "She just transferred here… Please introduce yourself."

The blonde who stood in front of the classroom spoke up, "My name is Aigis. I am pleased to meet you all."

"Aigis. What a strange name… I wonder if she was born overseas." Toriumi began looking through the transfer student's records. "… Anything else I should know? Hm… Humanoid tactical weapon? What on Earth…?"

Yukari gasped. Junpei glanced at Minato then at Yukari.

"…Clearly, that's a mistake," the teacher said. "It just goes to show, you can't believe everything you read."

Junpei and Yukari sighed in relief.

"Let's see. You can sit… right over there, in that empty seat." Toriumi pointed at the seat to the left of Minato.

Junpei raised his hand. "Uh, Ms. Toriumi, that spot's already taken. He's just playin' hookey."

"Which means he's not here. So, it's free to be used, right?" The teacher smiled.

Aigis walked to her seat and sat down. "This spot will be perfect…" She turned to look at Minato. "Because I wish to always be by his side."

Yukari stood up and snapped, "Aigis!"

The android looked up. "Is there a problem?"

Junpei chuckled.

Toriumi laughed. "My, aren't we just full of drama today? Do me a favor and save the antics for after school."

* * *

Shinjiro was in front of Hagakure. He usually hunted for money in Tartarus. Akihiko kept nagging him about his well being and insisted on treating him once in a while. That idiot.

For the past two years, it was the most normal thing ever. But today was not the same, because when he entered the shop...

"Long time no see, Shinjiro."

Next to his usual seat, a redhead was sitting there with a briefcase, his briefcase, in hand. She sent him a smile.

Shinjiro stared at her for a long time. "... Mitsuru?"

…

Mitsuru didn't order ramen for herself. She pushed it to Shinjiro, so he ate.

The redhead laid the silver suitcase down on the table. "This belongs to you."

Shinjiro kept eating.

Expecting this, Mitsuru continued, "We have a new enemy. They're Persona-users, like us."

His hand stopped, but just for a moment. "... Yeah, so what?"

"There's more."

That calm voice and the silence that followed would carry bad news. He hoped he was wrong, but his guess was right.

"Ken Amada has joined our team."

"Wha-!" Shinjiro dropped the chopsticks. He turned to look at her. "What the hell are you talking about!?"

Shinjiro knew and trusted, that no matter how much Mitsuru wanted human resource, she would never let a little kid do it because she understands…

… Ikutsuki. That damn bastard accepted a kid to the group.

Shinjiro never said it, but he hated Ikutsuki. He hated everything about that Chairman. His lame jokes, his glasses, his grin, his attitude… No way he would say it out loud in front of his old friend. Not even to Akihiko. They both respected the chairman.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Shinjiro groaned. Mitsuru wasn't kidding. She would never. "Let me ask you one thing... Was it his decision to join SEES?"

Mitsuru nodded. "He volunteered." Even she didn't seem happy about it. That damned Ikutsuki.

Shinjiro thought for a moment and straightened up. "I get it now… Count me in."

The redhead smiled. "Welcome back, Shinjiro."

"But," Shinjiro said. "... Don't tell Aki why."

"I won't, but think again." Mitsuru touched the suitcase. "Soon… they'll know anyway."


	33. Walk and Talk

Chapter 33

Walk and Talk

The rooftop is a useful place. Minato had taught Junpei the correct way to weird swords here. The capped teen finally knew how to punch. Aigis punched him, saying that even a robot could punch properly.

He taught Yukari how to shoot arrow faster and how to do multi tasking. She was diligent in her practice being the Archery Club leader, so everything turned out better than he thought.

He told Akihiko to step back and heal himself once in awhile, not blindly fighting. He also told the senior that his fight style was too reckless. Minato didn't get punched. Something in Shinjiro's face probably pissed him off more than the boy's face.

He told Mitsuru upright that Marin Karin was not needed. He wanted a full assault of ice queen, not some lovely cupid princess.

Aigis should act freely, he always remind her. She was… uncertain? That she had the rights to do what she wanted. He told her that she shouldn't try to protect him and be with him only. Destroying Shadows isn't that important, either. The safety of all members are the top priority.

* * *

At the Tartarus Lobby, SEES were waiting for their leader's decision. Minato was thinking something so they better be quiet.

Yukari fiddled with her bow. She promised not to be angry at Mitsuru even if they're on the same team. She's not angry at her anymore, but she didn't know how she should act around her. Junpei was the one who smiled the widest lately. He has gone to La La Land, or so Aigis says. Shinjiro looked around. Akihiko lightly hit him with his left elbow. The guy groaned back and sighed.

"There're going to be changes in team arranging," Minato spoke up. "In the beginning, there weren't many people, I know. SEES have keep the tradition of bringing four members into the dungeon." He continued, "Now, SEES have ten members. Fuuka is the support so nine people could fight. One team has four people, but then there's going to be five people just lazing around in the Lobby, and I think that's stupid."

Ken was bored. "You don't have to explain, Minato-san. Aren't you the leader?"

"Field leader." The boy glanced at Mitsuru who sent him a frown. Everyone chuckled. Ken blinked.

"Please continue," Mitsuru said, looking away from the group.

Junpei looked at Ken. They nodded, both noticing the redness on her cheeks. It's finally confirmed what category Mitsuru was in. Yukari joined them and murmured their chanting. 'Tsun-tsun-tsun. Tsun tsun, tsun tsun…'

Mitsuru twitched her eyebrow.

Minato shrugged and continued, "There're going to be two groups from now on. The first group is with me. The second group leader will not be fixed. I'm the one who'll choose the vice leader. The vice leader will choose the members of the second group and train on the lower floor."

Hearing the word vice leader, everyone became quiet.

"Junpei."

"Huh!?" The capped teen looked at him with wide eyes. He pointed at himself. "W-Wait… M-Me, me, me...? I am!?"

"You are." Minato turned to look at Shinjiro. "You, come with me. Let's go."

"Wait," Mitsuru said.

The boy sighed.

"... You're going with him? Only him?"

"Yes."

Mitsuru crossed her arms. "Why are you bringing only Shinjiro?"

"Why not?"

"... Arisato. You should bring as much members as possible, which is three, to fight. Especially when the full moon is near. I understand your intention of letting Iori be the vice leader, but you are the leader, and you all should train with you, as mu-"

"I shouldn't have join this shit hole." Shinjiro groaned. He glared at her and the boxer. Weird, it was not cold like Mitsuru's, or terrifying like Minato's, but… this suffocate aura… It is pure strength. "Shut up, Mitsuru. You can't control me. I do what I want... Got it!?"

Mitsuru was at a loss for words. "... I… I'm sorry."

Shinjiro walked to the green and orange Terminal Point. "Let's go."

* * *

They appeared on 98F, Minato's least favorite block. It's all green and unnatural light blue.

"I know Mitsuru wouldn't let me come here alone," Minato said. "So, thanks."

"I'm here," Shinjiro said.

"I know if I tell you not to interfere, you won't."

"I won't… And you better don't, Fuuka."

 _"E-Eekk! I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to eavesdrop!"_ Fuuka said. _"... Um, I'm going to inform you that Junpei-kun, Yukari-chan, Akihiko-senpai, and Mitsuru-senpai is now on the 72F. Aigis-chan, Ken-kun and Koro-chan are at the lobby. B-Bye..."_

They waited to make sure Fuuka was gone for good.

"... Why do you want to come here alone?" Shinjiro asked.

"I… want to be alone, I guess."

The beanie guy sighed. "I think you are too obsessed with this 'alone time' thing."

"If I'm going to be left alone anyway, might as well being alone from the start."

"Is that so? Well, you do your thing. I'll do mine."

They walked around, found the stairs right away and go up. Weak, weak Shadows were running away from them. Shinjiro must be really strong.

They were walking and talking about little things. He's not annoying, Minato thought. Probably because he mind his own business. Aigis told him that Shinjiro knew Akihiko for fourteen years. They were at the same orphanage. They joined SEES three years ago, when they were in third year. There's nothing going on between Akihiko and Mitsuru? Shinjiro left SEES two years ago and lived by himself. Why...?

While they walked around, Shinjiro told him he could cooked, and he loved animals, so he taught Fuuka how to cook once a week at his cheap apartment and feed some dogs that passed by. No, nothing's going on while they were together. Shinjiro friendzoned her the first time they met. Fuuka was not his type, he said. Ouch... She knew about his name a long time ago? They knew each other far back in April...? He saved her from the punks at Port Island? They went shopping together!?

 _"It's… awkward that you are talking about me, you know. Um… Please keep it a secret between us..."_ Fuuka said. _"... Oh, Senpai, watch out!"_

"... Finally there's a Shadow." Shinjiro sounded bored, but he's grinning. "This is how I do things. Got it?" He shot himself with an Evoker.

A monster riding a shining horse appeared above him. With sheer force the Shadow got pushed to the ground and died in the blink of an eyes.

Minato stared at him dumbstruck. "... I… need more training..."

They fought their way up. Most of the Shadows were weak compared to them, but fighting as a pair was harder than they expected. Shinjiro got hurt. Minato gave him some medicine.

"Tch. I don't need your help." Shinjiro took it.

The boy shrugged. "You took it."

"Would be stupid not to." Shinjiro said.

...

They walked in silence.

Minato suddenly halted and turned to look at the guy. "I like you."

Shinjiro gaped, not exactly, just didn't feel like closing his mouth. "... What?"

"You take care of a dog. I like that."

"Doesn't matter."

"It does." Minato grinned. "You are close with Koromaru. I am, too… Friends of friends are friends."

Shinjiro chuckled.

The boy made a thinking pose. "Well then... state your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and dream for the future."

"Hell no..." The guy adjusted his beanie and extended his hand. Minato took it.

"Minato Arisato."

"Shinjiro Aragaki."

...

After some more Shadow killing, they were walking alongside again.

Shinjiro began, "... Try to be a little soft on Ken, will ya?"

That's unusual. "Why?"

"He deserves better. He's just a kid."

The boy knew this guy was kind, but why specific on Ken? "There are millions of kids out there."

"But he is the one in front of you, so please at least care for him a little."

Minato noticed the unusual tone of voice. "Why, then?"

"Because everyone has their own past. He has faced many things you don't know, and the least you could do for him is to be kind."

Minato smirked. "You talk like Fuuka."

"I cook with her often."

"So you eat her food and your brain just died?"

"... That's mean."

Minato shrugged. First Akihiko, then Shinjiro. What's up with Ken? He's such an annoying kid. There's something about him that made Minato wanted to stay away from. Aigis was like a filter for him now, talking to Ken for him. He didn't want to deal with that kid for too long.


	34. Shocked

**A/N : I know I'm lazy, but this fic never focus on fighting. (My fighting scene writing skill is terrible anyway heheh.)**

* * *

Chapter 34

Shocked

Maybe because of the summer school, time seemed to pass quickly. September…

'It's a full moon tonight,' Pharos said. 'I'll… try… not to get in the way…'

* * *

Fuuka spoke from within Lucia, _"…It's near Paulownia Mall…I think. For some reason, I can't quite pinpoint its location…but, I'm trying to narrow it down…"_

Ken came back.

"Did you find Iori?" Mitsuru asked.

The kid shook his head. "I can't find him anywhere. His backpack isn't here, so I don't think he's been home yet."

 _"I don't sense him anywhere nearby."_ Fuuka said.

…

Everyone left, except for Shinjiro and Minato.

The boy knew this guy wanted to ask him something. He was making a serious face the whole time.

"... Did he say anything earlier?" Shinjiro asked.

He meant Junpei, probably. "No."

"Alright..." Shinjiro walked away with a frown. "Even if it's her, I can't do a damn thing anyway..."

* * *

SEES were at Paulownia Mall, but Fuuka still couldn't detect the Shadow's location.

Mitsuru sighed. "Alright, let's split up and search for it. There's no time to lose."

 _"Wait!"_ Fuuka shouted. _"Please, give me a moment! This is my responsibility…!"_

 _..._

After she recited a weird poem, Fuuka realized something was underground like a web. Aigis suggested it's the cables. The timid sensor somehow connected the dots by herself.

 _"The cables run underground in many directions like a web… The cables themselves have been possessed by the Shadow..._ _In your notes from previous battles, it said there was a Shadow that took control of the monorail. Just like that one, this Shadow must have its own body. Let me see if I can find it…"_ Fuuka began to concentrate again.

Everyone was having doubts, but they didn't talk. One thing Minato told them all the time was not to ask stupid questions.

"We'll see…" Shinjiro glanced at Fuuka.

Fuuka found it. It's in this mall, inside a small chamber underground that is man-made, in another word, a room.

"Wait a minute…" Shinjiro pondered. "... I overheard the manager of Escapade. He was saying that the power's been acting up lately... There was a power outage because of it that forced him to cancel some big, important event. He said the control panel is located beneath the club."

 _"That's it! Thank you, Shinjiro-senpai,"_ Fuuka smiled.

"Good job, Yamagishi. Alright. Once we're ready, we'll make our move." Mitsuru looked at Shinjiro. "And how exactly do you overheard the manager of Escapade?"

"Work," Shinjiro said. "I need money, you know."

…

Junpei… wish he was here.

Minato chose Shinjiro, Akihiko, and Ken. They headed into Club Escapade.

* * *

 _"That's the source! It's connected to all those cables… so be careful you don't get shocked!"_

They attacked, defended, healed-

Set-free...

-attacked, defended, healed-

Me-

-rinse and repeat.

But, at some point, Minato thought he heard a sound… Chains? Someone calling…?

Free… me,

Minato had this feeling a lot for the past four months, the feeling when your conscious slipped away… Everything faded to black.

Set-Me-Free.

* * *

"...?"

Minato realized he was standing in the same place, but the Arcana Hermit had disappeared. The room was a wreck, though.

"... That's cool, Minato-kun!" Yukari's here?

"Amazing, Arisato, but I prefer the room with minimal damage." Mitsuru, too?

Minato blinked. The operation is… completed? Already?

 _"Congratulations, I no longer sense its presence,"_ Fuuka said telepathically. _"Aigis-chan and Koro-chan are here with me. Oh, and also… I think I've found Junpei. He's back at the dorm, but something seems strange… The Chairman's there too, so he should be okay. But, let's hurry back just in case."_

Yukari looked around. "But… Where's Shinjiro-senpai...? And Ken-kun?"

Akihiko dashed to the exit.

* * *

At the dorm roof, a red haired girl in white lolita dress was looking into the distance. Her face was with a bored expression, as always. "... It seems they've completed their mission."

"You can tell?" Junpei asked.

"Yes... Through Medea's eyes," the girl said.

Junpei blinked. "Medea?" He was captured, and his arms were chained, yet he didn't felt panicked. It was like he knew she wouldn't hurt him.

"... My friend."

"Chidori..." Junpei bit his lip. Weird. Too weird. She was not normal. Still...

"That's not important... Why didn't you call off the mission?" She stood directly in front of him. "Is it worth your life?" Her amber eyes looked at him. "Dying is what people fear most. Isn't it?"

"... Well, I've never actually given anyone orders before. They wouldn't listen to me anyway…" Junpei sighed. "Ya see... I'm not really the one in charge."

"Of course," Chidori frowned. "You were lying. Of course."

"Because what I'm afraid isn't death."

The girl widened her eyes.

"And... You lied too." Junpei looked up and met her eyes. "It was all… just an act, right?"

She stepped back. "W-what?"

"Us meeting, your wound, the picture… Were you just setting me up...?"

There's something in his voice that made the red haired girl kept quiet.

"You befriend me… It was so that I wouldn't notice you're the enemy and let my guard down, huh?" Junpei hung his head low so that she couldn't see it. "Now that I think about it, that cut healed pretty quickly... Haha... I see how it is… If it's not that, why would you be friends with someone like me…?"

Her chest… It hurts.

Medea... is laughing.

The door was burst open. Yukari called out, "Junpei!"

Chidori sighed. She pulled out her gun and closed her eyes, and pointed the gun… an Evoker, at herself.

Thanks to all the training, Junpei managed to struggle free from the chains and tackled Chidori from behind. "Stop!"

Aigis ran forward and forcefully took the Evoker.

Chidori cried. "No! Give it back!"

"I could not let you have this." Aigis gave the gun to Mitsuru.

Junpei restrained her. "You can't have it, Chidori."

Interrogation. Stares.

Unfamiliar faces.

She cried.

…

Ikutsuki arrived at the rooftop. He said he didn't know Chidori was here. Fuuka couldn't sense her, too. Mitsuru scolded Chidori right away.

The girl murmured. "... I'm not... afraid... of dying..."

"Ch-Chidori...!?" Junpei said, being the only person who heard that.

"Sorry…" Tears ran down her cheeks. "... M-Medea... I'm..."

Mitsuru shook her head. "Clearly, she's emotionally unstable. We'll let her rest, and save our questions for later."

Junpei was scared that the girl would get hurted by Mitsuru. He was angry that Mitsuru shouted at her. She was his 'enemy.' Is she?

But the strongest feeling of all was … He was worried about the well being of the girl. Not even once did he saw her smile. "Chidori..."

Is there anything he could do…?

* * *

Among the unfamiliar town and rows of coffins, Shinjiro was nowhere to be found. The boxer didn't even know where he was, but that guy headed here. He was clenching his head. Wonder what's wrong with him… This earthquake... Where did he go just now?

Akihiko stopped to catch his breath. Then he saw a faint purple light not far from him. Persona… He continued running.

…

"Yes… It really is him," Ken whispered to himself before he walked away without looking back. "I've made my mind. I must do it, no matter what."

...

Lucky that the parking lot was empty.

Castor stomped and stomped the ground, making the street collapsed and the lampposts fell down. Its hand was wrapping around a man's neck—Shinjiro's neck.

"Ack… Ugh." Shinjiro grabbed Castor's hand. Dangling five meters from the ground was not fun. He groaned and reached to his pocket.

Akihiko arrived in time to see Shinjiro took the drug.

"... Shinji!" Akihiko ran forward and faced the guy sitting on the floor, who had just fallen from midair. "What did you eat just now...?"

"..."

"Answer me!"

Shinjiro took a deep breath. "… It's nothing."

Akihiko grasped the metallic content in his friend's hand.

"Hey!"

The boxer opened the lid and looked inside. "... I've heard about these pills… that when you cannot control your own Persona, this drug can forcibly suppress it." He looked at Shinjiro. "But, the side-effects...!"

Shinjiro stood up with a frown. Why does Aki have to make it complicated?

"Why? Shinji! Why?"

He looked away. "... I don't owe you anything."

Akihiko clenched his left fist. "The same as always…"

"Save it. I've heard it all before." Shinjiro snorted. "You think I'm wasting my power… but you're just too thickheaded. Is it that hard for you to get that!? I'm sick of listening to your damn preaching!"

The left hand with the black glove was raised, and threw at Shinjiro's jaw, the strongest left hook Shinjiro had experienced in his life. The boxer glared at him.

"Ow…"

"Don't you get it?" Akihiko shouted. "You know the reason… Ten years ago. My sister. The fire."

Useless, Aki... Staying here and talking. Why don't you go away...?

"I didn't even have enough strength to save her. They held me back, while she…" The silver haired man inhaled deeply. "... That's why I try so hard, for the power. You should have felt the same… We promised, remember? We'll grow stronger together, enough to do what we think is right, so we can live on-"

"Two years ago on that day," Shinjiro said, knowing what the boxer would say anyway. "I did something I'd never be able to take back."

"That was an accident!" Akihiko argued. "It wasn't your fault."

Shinjiro smiled bitterly. "... Not my fault, huh?" He looked up. "That's bullshit!"

"Shinj-"

"It's a fact that because of me, some kid's life was completely fucked up! And there's not a damn thing I could do!" Shinjiro snatched the suppressant back.

"... So the reason you came back was really for Ken."

"Something like that couldn't be called atonement." Why do you have to worry? Why try to pull me out...? "I can't even control my own Persona."

"And therefore you decided to rely on drugs? Why!? Why suppress your own strength!?" Akihiko grabbed Shinjiro's collar. "... Why wouldn't you rely on me, and turn to drugs instead, Shinji!? Why not me…!?" He shouted, but it was not from anger. "Why…?"

"Would asking you for advice make any difference...? Would it change our lives, our fates? His fate!?" Shinjiro asked.

Leave me here… I'm not like you. You didn't change one bit.

"It's in the past. I'm back in the fight now… So let it go."

You've always been the way you were… An innocent fool of a kid.

"..." Akihiko sighed heavily and released Shinjiro. "... And, the side-effects...?"

"... I won't go yet. Not until I've taken responsibility in the end."

"What do you mean?"

"I've got something I need to do, and it's something only I can do." Shinjiro walked away and pulled his beanie down. "Listen, don't worry about me. Just do what you think is right."

Akihiko watched his best friend's retreating figure and glanced up at the stars.


	35. Feels Good to Know

**A/N:** **Seriously, I'm terrible at naming chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 35

Feels Good to Know

"Mitsuru," Akihiko approached her at the stairs. "Have you found out anything about that drug? Any cure...?"

She shook her head.

"Dammit!" The boxer punched the railing. "... Is there nothing that I can do?"

* * *

Minato saw Junpei exited the dorm in a hurry.

Shinjiro looked at the door. "Can't believe he's into a girl now… He's getting soft, huh?"

"What about you?" Minato asked.

"Trust me, girls complicate life."

"Strega member Chidori has been sent to a Kirijo-run hospital," Aigis said. "Mitsuru and Akihiko are currently on their way there to interrogate her. When neither seniors are present, we are not permitted to go to Tartarus."

Shinjiro sighed. "So in their eyes, I'm not a senior yet…"

"It's your fault for not going to school."

"I… take care of Koromaru. That's why."

"Heh..." Minato walked to the door. Maybe it's just his imagination, but the boy heard something.

'… Someone like me? There's no need going to school at this point...'

* * *

White… no…

Help… Medea… No, I'm alone? No, no… Help…

Chidori saw her sketchbook on the bedside table. She picked it up. It wasn't damaged. But there's no pencil.

"... You're finally awake." A woman with red hair was standing at the end of her bed. "I have a number of questions for you."

They stared at each other.

"... Who are you?" Chidori asked.

The woman said, "Mitsuru Kirijo."

Kirijo!

"Get away from me!" Chidori moved back a little and looked away with her knees up and her sketchbook in hand.

Kirijo… brought it. Those grins… Scream. Bodies...

I'm not… scared.

"Death… Death…"

No, not one of them. No… White… Scientist… Tears.

Pain…!

… No, Kirijo… Stop it.

No...

* * *

Akihiko walked into the room. "... You still don't get anything?"

"After I told her my name, she went quiet." Mitsuru looked at the girl. "I'll ask you once more... Is Chidori your real name? What kind of organization is Strega? Are there others besides you three?"

Chidori stared at them with blank eyes.

"Hey wait, Junpei! You're not supposed to be here, remember?"

The doors burst open. A capped teen staggered in. Between heavy breaths, he called her. "Chidori...!"

…

"How are you feeling?" Junpei asked. "... Hey, I bought a flower for you. It's not that beautiful but… Hope you like it!" He handed her a flower even he didn't know what it was.

Chidori glanced at him.

Junpei tried thinking what subject he could talk with her, but found none. "Uhh… Seems like you've calmed down."

Chidori raised her hand and took the flower silently. She placed it on her book.

"She certainly has. In fact, she won't say a word." Mitsuru looked at the sketchbook Chidori was holding. "...Maybe we should confiscate her sketchbook, too."

The girl's grip on her book tighten.

Junpei turned to look at the senior. "Hey, come on... What good would that do! That won't make her talk!"

'Don't interfere, Iori,' Mitsuru wanted to say that, but then she remembered when Yukari snapped at her. "... I'm not so sure about that. She was quite upset when we took her Evoker... Speaking of which... Where did you get that?"

"Medea…"

All eyes looked at the red haired girl. The room was quiet. Suddenly, Chidori screamed, with two hands above her head.

"What?" Mitsuru stepped back. Akihiko shook his head, expecting this.

"Medea! Give it back to me! I want her back!" Chidori shrieked.

Junpei tried to comfort her but didn't know where to touch. "Chidori, calm down!"

"... I told you not to bring that up," Akihiko told Mitsuru.

"Then, what am I supposed to do?" Mitsuru asked.

"You're terrible at this, admit it," Akihiko said. "No offense, Mitsuru, but you should leave."

Chidori snorted. "You Kirijo don't get it! Medea, my friend...!" She started crying. "Why me… Why my friend..."

Akihiko sighed. "Yukari, call a nurse. We're done for today."

The brunette nodded.

"Why...?" Chidori murmured to herself. "Why is my friend taken from me..."

Junpei looked down. "Chidori…"

* * *

It was Sunday, so the Naganaki Shrine was quiet.

Minato handed the blood red fountain pen to a young man with the striped shirt. He always has this weird feeling… some kind of magnetic pull.

"My name is Akinari Kamiki… Have a seat if you'd like, I'll write something for the two of us…"

For the past four months, Akinari watched the blue haired boy playing with Maiko. The link with her was maxed. She's not here anymore.

"She was very…bright. Her face shone with the warm light of a new life… And then there's me, cooped up in the hospital, struggling to breathe. Compared to her light, I'm but a vanishing shadow…" The young man sighed. "Misery is a harsh mistress. I feel as though I'm lying in unyielding darkness. Can you understand how I feel?"

Death… Dying… About to die… Minato thought about it a lot. You can't return the dead, he knew. The living has to keep living, knowing that they will die someday. The dead remains dead and everything has ended, but someone who is still alive is not the same, because they are… alive.

But if he's going to be truthful, yes was not the right answer.

Minato shook his head.

"I didn't think so…" Akinari smiled bitterly. "Any day now, I'm going to die."

Minato blinked. Did he just say it… Just like that…?

"I have a genetic disease without any known cure. Unless you're in my situation, you can't understand what it's like… but I prefer it that way. I wouldn't wish this on anyone. There isn't anything you can do to slow this down or make things better."

There're things in this world that can't be changed.

Minato could imagine Pharos saying that.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to depress you or anything. I haven't spoken to someone my own age in a long time. It's natural for those in darkness to yearn for the world of light...

"However… I would rather you not come here ever again. You only live once, right? So why waste your life among the dying...? Goodbye."

Minato didn't know what to say. He stood up and left.

* * *

Yukari poked the bon bon. She was worried and that made her not hungry. The coffee and the laptop on the kitchen table became unimportant.

"... Junpei seems to really like that girl. What should we do?" Yukari asked.

"Cheer him on," the boy said.

"Cheer him on, huh? But, what should I say…?"

Junpei didn't need any special treatment. All Minato did was giving him a smile and said, "I've got your back."

The capped teen smiled, even if only slightly, that's enough.

* * *

"Rraaaggh!"

"Grrr!"

If there's not a jungle gym and a slider nearby, people would think this was a battlefield.

His sight was obscured by all the dust, but Ken kept running. "... Ha!" He dashed forward with two hands reaching out.

"Woof!" Koromaru sunk his right forepaw on the sand. He sharply turned and dodged the kid, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

Ken used his right leg as an axis and turned his body around, but he forgot that Koromaru was a dog, and a dog is agile in general. He also forgot that he was not a dog.

Ken lost his balance and headbutted the playground surface. The sand… smell like dirt. Bitter… Gross.

"Woof! Woof woof!" Koromaru ran around in circles, making a small sandstorm.

Ken sat up and coughed. "I'm… pathetic, losing to a dog…"

Minato chuckled.

"... He's so fast, I'm jealous… Achoo!" The kid sneezed. "Geez, Koromaru…"

"Arf...!" Koromaru barked as if mocking, but then the dog sneezed and shook his head. He walked to the shrine building and sat next to Minato. Koromaru decided to rest for today.

"Yesterday…" Ken wiped all the dirt out of his face, stood up and dusted off his clothes. "Why does everyone seems to be on edge…? No one tells me what happened… Am I unreliable?" He turned to look at the boy. "Am I that childish…?"

Minato said, "Maybe others still don't trust you."

"Trust?" Ken cringed inwardly. His leader's words were all sharp and it's so straight it hurts.

"Being reliable and mature alone can't make you trustworthy. There's more than that."

Ken always thought this boy was normal emo, but he was wrong. "... I think you are trying to say, I'm not close enough to them."

The boy shrugged. "Maybe."

Come to think of it…. Yeah. Ken was quite distant from others. He must change that, huh?

"… You didn't know about Strega yet," Minato spoke up.

"... Strega?"

"They are a group of Persona-users who don't want to end the Dark Hour. They say we are playing hero, and that we are hypocrites."

Ken thought for a moment. "… I know it sounds weird, but I think they are quite interesting. What is their motive? Where are they from...? But they're our enemy."

"You, Akihiko, and Shinjiro didn't see it… We captured a member of Strega on the dorm rooftop. Her name is Chidori. She's Junpei… acquaintance."

"Someone you know ended up being an enemy… I know that feeling."

Minato simply looked at him.

They remained silent. Ken looked up at the sky. The moon was beautiful, always giving the Naganaki Shrine some light. The moonlight didn't reach Minato who was in the Shrine building, though. The wind started to pick up. It's not that hot and humid anymore. The night chill was pleasant. Night...

"... I know, Minato-san," Ken began. "At Wakatsu. Remember?"

Minato nodded. About his childish immature acts.

Ken looked down. "I know that I... forced. I like planning how I act, what I do. It feels good to know I have something to follow... It feels good to know." He sighed. "I like to act in a certain way, and that isn't me. It's not a good thing to do, is it?"

"Do what you think is right."

"Too bad my opinion of right might not be good... you know. But I'll try." Ken smiled. "No one ever talks to me like that before, the way you did."

"Arf!" Koromaru stood up and ran to the entrance. He was chasing a blue butterfly.

"... Wait, no…" Ken shook his head. "Oh, nothing. Let's go to Wakatsu again someday. If you want to, just call me."

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, Junpei stood up, ignoring all the gossips and weird looks.

Minato gave him a nod. Junpei nodded back and left, heading to the hospital.

* * *

The fortune teller frowned. This boy's fate kept going downhill.

'A dark past, sinking into the deep shadow… It enfolds the people who are involved, and captures them… Who are the ones that are trapped…?'


	36. In Common

Chapter 36

In Common

Chidori kept drawing on her sketchbook. The Kirijo let a sensor came here and sensed her. Of course, that sensor felt nothing. The redhead talked some more, but she didn't pay attention to it.

Junpei came in and talked to his seniors. He shouldn't be here. He saw it, how weird she was, how different they were, how they shouldn't know each other in the first place...

"... Can I talk to her?"

"Iori... It seems like you're letting your emotions get the best of you. Is everything okay?"

"Not exactly... I mean, I know she kidnapped me, but… I can't stop thinking about her."

Chidori's eyes widened.

"Junpei-kun..." The teal haired girl stood up and backed away.

Chidori was usually being used, according to her foggy memories. She was being injected by needles. Pills were being stuffed into her mouth. She was asked and was strapped to the table. A lot of things happened around her, but it's never about her. No one was interested in her. She was merely someone, something replaceable.

By being in this white room, she must be useful to them, so when the capped teen came sitting near her, she expected an interrogation of some sort or deals of any kind, but...

"... You okay?"

He asked about her.

Chidori nodded.

"I'm glad they let you keep your sketchbook." He grinned. "You really do like to draw, huh...? And wow, you keep the flower healthy!"

Putting her under the spotlight like this, it's a weird and unfamiliar feeling… but it's not bad either.

"...It doesn't matter," Chidori said. "No one else but me can understand my pictures."

All she did was talking two sentences, but Junpei smiled anyway. It quickly faded, being replaced by a shocked expression.

"Chidori...!" Junpei grabbed her wrist. "Why are you bleeding!?"

"Tch, again!?" Akihiko stormed to the bedside table and, without even looking, clicked the nurse call button. He was tired of the word 'emergency' written there.

Chidori kept quiet. No use explaining to them.

"... She does it to herself." Akihiko looked around. "I thought I had removed all the sharp objects in here."

"Apparently, we can't leave her unattended for even one moment," Mitsuru said. "But fortunately, she heals at an astounding rate..."

People analyzing her like usual.

Junpei's hand was shaking, and Chidori didn't want that. She didn't get that.

"Then, at the station... you did that to yourself?" Junpei asked.

"I never asked for your help."

"Well, I want you to stop." Junpei looked down. "You can't be doing that, it's not right."

Not right?

"And I won't let you… I won't let you get hurt."

Me...

* * *

The others left. The nurse came, applied some medicines, and walked away.

Chidori looked out the window. It must be boring, Junpei thought. Being in a small room all day. She had her notebook, but she's not drawing on it. Probably not in the mood.

"They are gone," she said.

"Huh?" Junpei glanced at her.

"Those people. The pain." The red haired girl in hospital gown turned to look at him.

From where Junpei was sitting, he could see the crimson sky of setting sun. And she was right in the middle, with shadow on her face and yellow light reflected in her eyes.

"… Listen to me, will you...?"

"What is it?" Junpei asked without thinking.

Chidori stared at him for a long time. "I admit, at the station… I did that to myself." She bit her lip, but didn't break the eye contact. "And I did that yesterday, a lot… but these wounds… I didn't do this."

"Eh?" Junpei blinked. "Then how did you get it?"

"None of your business…" She whispered.

Junpei had a feeling that, whatever she's going to tell him next time, he would believe it all.

* * *

"Koromaru wants to communicate something to you," Aigis said. "He is tired of eating the same food day after day. I recommend you change his menu."

"I'll think about it."

Minato turned around to face the guy who said the same thing at the same time.

Aigis bowed. "Koromaru seems happy to hear that from both of you. Thank you. I will not interfere with your imminent arguing."

"Arf! Arf!" Koromaru ran to the table and sat next to Fuuka.

The blue haired boy looked up at his senior. "I'll cook."

"I'm a cook," Shinjiro said, smirking. He was obviously taller than his leader.

Minato knew exactly what the beanie guy was thinking. "I cook better."

"Shut up. You said yourself he likes mine."

"He still likes mine, and I'm younger."

"I've cooked since seven."

"Me too."

"I'm older so I have more experience."

"But if our skill is on the same level, it means I learn faster."

"I'm self-taught."

"Me too."

"Um, should we stop them?" Fuuka asked

Akihiko shook his head. "He reminds me of me…"

Shinjiro sighed. "Is everyone eating a well-balanced meal like Koromaru's…?"

"They're not," Minato said.

"Feed them, dumbass."

"I have things to do. Do it yourself."

"Hell no."

"Shy?"

"No!"

Yukari chuckled. "… Why do I enjoy seeing them bickering?"

After a while, Minato told himself the arguing was pointless. He walked to the door. "... Ken, let's go."

Ken stood up. "Oh, okay."

* * *

"Thanks for the food," Ken said.

They began eating in silence. Wakatsu was quiet at this hour. They were actually the only customers here.

Halfway through the meal, Ken stopped eating, so Minato stopped too.

"… It's just not the same," Ken whispered. "When my mom was still alive…"

"I've heard your mother died two years ago," Minato said.

Ken nodded.

"Do you remember her?"

Ken nodded again. "Of course. She's really good at cooking. That's why we never really went out to eat much. I never knew what it was like."

"You must be close to her."

"Yes. She's my mom, after all…" Ken noticed the boy staring. "Umm, Minato-san, you can… eat."

Minato continued eating.

The kid grinned. "She's like this too… Do as I say, I mean, she stayed true to her words… One time I told her I want to eat some steak, but I decided to say it was a joke. She actually cooked it for me. She is a kind person." Ken said. "When I try eating box food, they just taste horrible. I never told my mom that she was a good cook... I regret it."

Minato laid the utensils down.

"Sorry…" Ken sighed. "I'm not annoying, am I?"

Minato shook his head.

"Phew…" Ken smiled. "It's getting dark. Let's go back."

* * *

The pencil tip broke.

Chidori sighed and laid the pencil down. They didn't leave any spare for her, and they didn't leave any knives for her to sharpen it, but that's to be expected.

Even if she had something to draw with, she couldn't. The hospital room made her felt uncomfortable, like the walls were looking at her. She was having art block again.

The door opened.

And someone came again.

"Your friend," a tall man in maroon peacoat walked in and smirked at her. "Is stubborn."

"Chidori," she said.

"Aragaki Shinjiro."

A box was tucked under his arm. Shinjiro handed it to her.

Chidori took it and open the lid. She stared at it in awe. It was… colored pencils, sixty four colors with pencil sharpener. There's even a little book teaching some simple techniques on drawing. Her finger brushed against a piece of paper. She picked it up. It was a letter.

'It's me Junpei, Ace Detective! Chidori, I know I'm not good at writing this kind of stuff. Well, I bought it for you. You could say it's a gift. Uh, well, a thank you for being with me on Summer Festival, you know... You—you say things I never heard before, and you make me think—a lot of things. You really are amazing, so draw as much as you want, and think of my face!

P.S. And if you don't like hospital food, tell me, so I can tell Senpai to change it. If you don't eat, your hair will turn white—Just kidding!'

Chidori smiled, then she realized Shinjiro was here too, so she returned to her blank face. "You've done your job. You should be gone."

"I'll say it again," Shinjiro looked at her. "Maybe death is not to be afraid, but that doesn't mean you can do as you please, now that someone cares."

Chidori glared back. "You're the one to talk?"

"Unlike you, I'm not throwing my life away," the beanie guy said. "I actually make the best of it."

"Let him break the law?"

"It's called justice."

Chidori smirked. "Sounds about right."

Shinjiro shrugged. "You said it yourself, when you gain, you also lose. you should know it, because I'm your…"

"Acquaintance," the girl finished.

"You know me."

"I know what card you drew that day."

"The Hanged Man of all things. You and me both," Shinjiro said. "You know what I'm thinking,"

"Of course." Chidori closed the box. "It's the only thing we have in common, after all."

Not wanting to exist.


	37. Halfway

Chapter 37

Halfway

Junpei scratched his head. "So… Is the Fool…. a fool?"

"The Fool represents a new beginning and an end to something in your old life," Akihiko said.

Chidori nodded. "Someone who know when to change, I don't think he is a fool."

Mitsuru stood at the door with her arm crossed. It was clear that the redhead Strega girl didn't like the Kirijo redhead. This hospital being Kirijo's might be the reason Chidori tensed so much around her. That was from Mitsuru's viewpoint, anyway.

The door opened, and a man with a beanie walked in. Chidori immediately recognized him, a young man who used drugs even though it was not needed. It had not been needed. They stared at each other.

Shinjiro broke the eye contact and looked at his friends. "Any luck?"

"She finally started talking," Mitsuru said. "But, nothing useful yet."

Akihiko turned to look at him. "Well, that's a start. It's not that bad, you why are you here?"

The sketchpad dropped down to the floor. Chidori was clawing at her own neck.

* * *

Junpei was allowed to take care of Chidori. Whatever happened there, Minato didn't know. Before the boy could walk away, Mitsuru told him to meet her on the fourth floor.

The Command Room door felt a little heavier, and the temperature was colder than it should. Mitsuru was sitting at one of the chairs. Minato sat across her.

"Shinjiro's suppressant… Akihiko's expression…" Mitsuru sighed.

If it's about them, he wanted to know. "What happened?"

"… Because you are trustworthy, I guess I could tell you." The redhead looked down. "... The girl Chidori take suppressant, so I think Strega is a group of artificial Persona-users who are not in full control of their Personas. The only problem is, where do they get the drugs? The scientist who make experiment on them? But Who…?"

The boy was confused.

Mitsuru explained, "The suppressant's common function is to keep unruly Personas from killing their hosts, but it has lethal side-effects. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Chidori's Persona tried to kill her?" Minato asked.

Mitsuru nodded.

Sounds bad. If Thanatos tries to kill him… He didn't want to imagine that. "And its side-effects?"

"It slowly kills the body, shorten the lifespan."

Minato sighed. Junpei… "I assume Kirijo made it, right?"

"Yes…"

Mitsuru was never like this before. As the original leader, her words are their laws. She always tell them that school is as important as training in Tartarus, practice makes perfect, and a lot of things.

As the Kirijo heiress, she never relaxes, always tell them they are not good enough or something is not right yet.

As the school council president, she never overlooks mistakes. No, this is wrong. Yes, this is right. All they could do is stay in the box and be obedient.

But right now in front of Minato, she was just a senior who wanted companies.

"Minato… don't tell anyone else."

* * *

Ken was playing with Koromaru. Junpei and Minato were watching television, but they didn't pay attention to it at all.

"… She tells me she wants to die. So I tell this person I don't want her to die," Junpei said. "How does that sound? Is it awkward?"

"No," Minato said.

"Oh, that's good to hear…" Junpei laid his cap on the table. "Hey, dude."

"Yeah?"

"Am I… doing the right thing? Being friends with an enemy."

Ken glanced at them.

"You mean Chidori?" Minato asked.

"Yeah. To me, she's like a friend, a special friend, and… What should I do?" Junpei sighed. "I mean, I want to be with her, but I don't know if others are okay with it…"

"Just ask others, then."

"Eh?" Junpei looked at the boy. "That easy?"

"Keep your life simple and do what you think is right." Minato shrugged. "And my answer is, go ahead. Befriend her. Do what you want."

"Oh okay. Thanks, dude! I'm gonna visit her now." Junpei stood up and dashed to the exit.

Well, that's too simple...

"Minato-san," Ken spoke up. "Koromaru wants to walk. Sorry but I won't be going today."

"Arf!" The white dog wagged his tail.

* * *

It was supposed to be a nice walk...

Minato wished the already max volume music could be louder, because this woman, this annoying woman, who told him about Koromaru's tragic past, was standing right in front of him, telling the same story in the same annoying voice again.

Yes, I know his owner was a priest. I know that priest died six months ago—seven and a half now, because he was hit by a car. I know Koromaru sat by the site of the accident. I know Koromaru walked the same way his owner walked him, until SEES took the dog in… and I don't care if you want to buy miso.

She left. Finally.

Koromaru whined. He was sitting at the steps of the shrine the whole time waiting for him.

Minato stared at the dog.

"... Arf?"

Minato didn't know what the right thing to say was, but he felt like anything would be fine. "... We're with you."

Koromaru barked softly, "Woof." He headed to the shrine. Minato followed him.

It's quiet. There's a lantern on the jungle gym, but overall the Naganaki Shrine was dark. This whole area was dark, probably because there weren't any houses near the shrine. Even the lampposts were far from each other. Maybe that's the reason Koromaru liked it here.

Koromaru was facing the shrine building. He remained silent as he looked down for a long time.

A cheerful dog… Why is he so quiet...?

Did the woman's words affect him? But it's… the past, and Minato didn't saw him being like this since Koromaru was… with him? With SEES...?

Minato had to accepted, he didn't observe people around him well enough. He didn't know them as much as he should. The plain thought of watching people made him sick, but maybe Fuuka was right, maybe Pharos was right… He didn't understand it yet because he didn't know them enough. He didn't try to talk to them. He didn't try to understand them. He didn't try to know them.

He never do a thing.

Waiting for this. Waiting for that… What does it do when there's nothing to wait for?

What should he do when 'it is as it is' is not good enough…?

He never answers a thing, no matter how much he thinks, because that's the only thing he does, thinking, still...

He doesn't know… a lot of things he should.

And he had just realized it now.

Minato Arisato… Aren't I a fool?

"Awoooo—" The white dog howled towards the shrine. No one answered, only the quiet night sky.

Koromaru seemed... happier? Relieved? Why, so sudden? Like someone who cried then smiled…?

… Like when Yukari smiled when she thought of her father...

"Are you saying hi to the priest?" Minato asked.

Koromaru barked, and his eyes became bright again. He ran off behind the shrine.

Minato waited. That bark, I think... it was a yes. Yes to whatever the dog had question for a long time. Whatever it was, he'd got his answer.

Koromaru trotted back with a collar in his mouth. The dog looked up at him, the way he went to fetch the ball and came back.

Minato took it and held it in his hand. It was a… dirty collar. "... Is this yours?"

"Arf." Koromaru wagged his tail and stared at him.

What a determined face.

"You want me to keep this?"

The Shiba Inu nodded.

The boy observed the collar. It was torn apart and old. There's a name tag on it… 'Koromaru.' Huh… This must be Koromaru's old collar, the one the priest bought for him. Giving things like this to someone...

Minato looked at the white dog. "Thank you…"

"Arf."

"The priest's your master, right?"

"Woof!"

"And I… I am your friend."

The dog barked.

Minato tighten his fist that was holding the collar. "So… I can hold on to this, for the priest, for you, right...?"

"Woof!" Koromaru barked louder.

It's a bark filled with encouragement.

"For me… Yes. I understand." Minato nodded. "I'll cherish it."

The dog barked. "Arf!"


	38. Not Just a Rice Ball Loli

Chapter 38

Not Just a Rice Ball Loli

Mother!

Mother…?

Today, in the art class at school, the teacher complimented me!

"Fuuka," Mother said without looking at me. "Math tutoring starts next week. Don't forget that."

That's it… What about me?

...

Mother, I got top five on the Math test!

"What about the other subject?"

I…

"It's to be expected you got good score on Math, since I spend quite a lot of money for that Math tutoring. The prep class is next month. Don't skip."

Yes, Mother...

...

"Why are you not reading books!? What are you doing?"

I'm… um… cooking…

"Ew, what a waste of food."

"Go back to your room."

Okay.

...

That…! That is…

"Oh, is this for your school project or something?"

No…

"Then it's worthless, these scraps of metal. Don't play around with things like these."

"Do you want to ended up like your father?"

Sorry.

...

"Could you explain this picture?"

I… I went cosplaying… at the music festival.

"I told you to study! Your Science grade drops, right? You could do better than this, Fuuka"

I'm sorry.

...

"State the seventh rules of this house."

Do not come home later that 6 PM.

"And, what time is it?"

Six twenty-five.

"You know what to say."

I am sorry. It won't happen again.

…

"You use computer too much."

I'm sorry.

"Don't buy these useless cooking magazines."

It is my fault.

"Throw these wires away."

Sure.

"Going to the strip mall is a waste of time. Just stay in your room and read books."

Yes.

I am sorry.

It is my fault.

It won't happen again.

Okay.

Sorry.

Understood.

I am Fuuka Yamagishi. I am sixteen years old. I am 152 centimeters tall. I go to Gekkoukan High School. I am in class 2-E.

What's your favorite color?

You like computer, don't you?

Your grades are all the same. What subject do you like?

I forgot that long ago.

What restaurant do you like the most?

Who's your best friend?

Who's your favorite teacher?

My opinions are not important.

Why do you study so much?

How was your first day at school?

Who are you?

I am Fuuka Yamagishi.

… What am I doing…?

* * *

"Um, wake up, Minato-kun..."

Bagahi Laca Bachabe…

"Minato-kun. Lunchtime."

Hermetica...

"Fangirls are coming!"

"... Huh!? What? Where!?" Minato shot up and looked around. An almost empty classroom, with a giggling teal haired girl in front of his desk. "Fuuka..."

"Oh, haha. S-Sorry. Hehehe... You won't wake up, and-Hahaha!" She took a deep breath to calm down. "Haha... Well, it's lunch break."

The boy nodded. "And?"

"It… I want to—No... Uhh, let's. That, that..." She waved her hand around. "I thought I was ready! I, I..."

Fuuka is a second Chihiro, confirmed.

The timid girl remained that Christ-crucified posture. "Here! Can't you see? I brought one for you."

"What?"

"Bento...!" Seeing the confused face, she checked the content in her hand. "Oh wait, it's tea bag? I thought I grabbed bento for sure!" Her face turned pale. "Uhh, wait here. I'll be right back!" Fuuka ran to the exit.

Minato blinked.

Yukari sighed, disappointed.

"A half-Tsun-half-Hime like you won't understand." Junpei walked to them. "That's the beauty of Dandere. Heheh..."

The brunette snickered. "What about your Chidorita? She'll turn to a Yandere." She then smirked, and Junpei hated that. "Oh, what a nice red hair she has... With her power she knows where you sleep. With her chains she restrains you to your bed. With her heavy axe she swings it down between yo-"

He stepped back. "No, Yuka-tan. That's a sensitive topic."

...

Fuuka came back panting. She raised the box in her hand. "Sorry for the wait. I... got it..."

Yukari smiled. "Good job, Fuuka." She then whispered, "... Use the technique I taught you. Okay?"

Junpei gave her a thumbs up. "Go, go, girl! Your curves are a lot nicer that Yuka-tan-" His foot was stomped by the archer. "Ow!"

"Um, I think you're misunderstanding something..." The teal haired girl turned to look at her leader, who had the most bored face ever. "L-Let's go to the rooftop!"

...

They walked down the hallway. She didn't hear his footsteps, so she looked back. Minato was standing behind her.

Fuuka continued walking. Again, she didn't hear the footsteps. She stopped, turned around, and saw the boy standing behind her in the exact manner, two meters away from her.

She took a step. He followed. She stopped. He stopped.

Fuuka finally realized he was mimicking her.

Why does he look so… empty.

She shrugged off the awkward feeling and ran up the stairs.

* * *

At the rooftop, they sat on the same bench they always did. The sky was in shades of gray and faintly green.

"Probably less than fifty…" Fuuka mumbled to herself. They're no birds in the sky. It was supposed to be fresh and cheerful up here, but the coming typhoon ruined it.

Minato was looking deep into the sea. Who knows what he was thinking. Fuuka thought he would decline when she asked him to taste another rice ball. It's becoming awkward.

This silence was suffocating.

"E-Edogawa really is weird, right?" Fuuka asked, handing him the box. "Who cares about the magic of the Renaissance...?"

Minato took it and silently removed the bento's lid.

"Junpei-kun could make Chidori-san talk. He really takes good care of her. He's such a gentleman."

He grabbed the chopsticks.

"Mmhm… and Shinjiro-senpai is really cool!"

He ate the rice ball.

The teal haired girl waited in anticipation.

He stared at the rice ball for a long time. "... It's quite good."

"Really?" Fuuka beamed. "Tehee…."

"You sure smile a lot."

"Oh, well. I'm happy! That's why."

"Doesn't it tire you?"

"Huh?"

Minato looked away. "I guess that's just who you are."

Silence again. Fuuka couldn't figure it out what's wrong with him. He's usually quiet, but not like this. Minato was a confident guy, basically good at everything. There're things he lack as well, but he never ask for it. That's why she was here. That's why she was doing something that's not her duty.

"... Why are you here?" Minato asked.

"I want you to taste the rice balls I made."

"I already did, so what's your business remaining here?"

"I'm enjoying the nice view here."

"Even though the sky is not beautiful?"

"Even though the sky is not beautiful."

The boy didn't ask more. He turned back to the sea, so she stared at the sky. She hated gray. It makes people become depressed. These gray shades of the death god...

Fuuka glanced at Minato... to see him already staring at her. His eyes were gray. She didn't hate gray. She didn't.

When Fuuka had to talk to Mitsuru, she always try to step into her domain or touch the doorknob to check if it was unusually cold or not. The habit stuck to her until now, so she knew Minato didn't have that death god aura on.

Great. Fuuka hoped she would understand him a little better... When you want something, first give that something away, right...

"Lately, I keep remembering what Strega said to us," Fuuka began. "That thanks to the Dark Hour, we might be leading more fulfilling lives."

Minato kept eating.

"I… don't fit in at home. In my family, almost everyone are doctors. Only I am not interested in being one. My parents aren't interested in anything but my grades… But now, I have something only I can do and people who need me, so my life is really full… Just like the Strega people said." Fuuka sighed. "It could be that I don't want the Dark Hour to end, even though it brings a lot of bad things… I think I want to be free, like a bird. I hate that I'm trying to be happy, but—I don't know."

"... I don't want it to exist in the first place," Minato said. "It may make us Persona-users feel special, but a lot of things are messed up because of it. There're people who suffer because of it." He paused. "... There're people who… deserve better."

"You really are kind."

"Why are you here..." Minato stared at the rice balls, not wanting to eat anymore. "… Why me...? Act like a normal Social Link damn it…"

Fuuka quietly listened.

"My best conversation was with a dog, you know… because I was being selfish, because it was about me, because I didn't have to be someone I didn't want to be… What am I doing? Why am I here? No one cares, or is it me that never care about others? The world is a boring place anyway, and I start to feel like I'm not in it… I should shut up, or I'll turn to an edgelord, but I'm already an emo… or not? Forget I said any of that."

Did he think about that all night? Or every day? How could I help? What to do if I wish to reduce his burden?

The blue haired boy sighed. "And you have to listen to me rambling without a filter on. I mean, what's the point? Why am I a leader…? I think I ask too much..."

"You're the most selfless person I've ever known," Fuuka said.

Minato looked down."Why do you even stay here?"

"... I could leave if you want me too."

"No, I'm not chasing you away or anything. Stay if you want. I'm glad you are here."

Wind blew a little too strong to Fuuka's liking. Minato fiddled with his mp3, just then that she noticed he's not wearing his earphones today. He's... really quiet, since yesterday.

"Just so you know, I'm a bad storyteller… Do you know what happen the first day I arrived here?"

Fuuka didn't, so her leader began to tell her a story.

…

It was March 6,

The train was delayed, so I arrived at the station when it's almost midnight.

By the time I entered Iwatodai Dorm, the Dark Hour was about to end.

I stepped in, and I met Pharos. He handed me a contract. I signed it, and then he disappeared. I thought he was just playing around.

Then, Yukari came down the stairs.

She probably didn't know about the Shadow that much. She didn't even know if a Shadow look like a human or not.

She grabbed her Evoker...

…

"And…?"

"I punched her."

"..."

"..."

"... What!?" Fuuka shrieked.

"I thought it was a real gun..." Minato coughed into his fist. "Let's continue."

…

After Yukari fell to the ground unconscious, Akihiko came down the stairs. He punched me. I punched him. It's a fistfight. The boxer probably didn't care who I was. I hurt a girl, and he wouldn't listen to me. Well, I didn't say a thing, and he didn't say a thing. Fair-fair.

I thought they were some kind of scientists. That would explain why they weren't in the coffins. I fought him without holding back. Actually, I had a knife, but I didn't want to hurt him just yet. He didn't aim to kill and I respected that.

Two minutes later, or was it three, Mitsuru came down. The light turned back on.

Burn… my dread…

Then I realized they were just students.

…

"It's a school dorm, after all," Fuuka said.

"Don't judge me, okay? I know, I was paranoid. But in a space-time where Shadows roam around and all you see is blood, what are you expecting?"

"Right… Please continue."

…

I ran away from the dorm. I didn't care where I would end up. It was dark, and I hated it. Something about Iwatodai was driving me crazy so my legs wouldn't stop.

I was finally tired when I found myself at the dark and empty back alley, except for another person. I met Shinjiro.

At that time I didn't see his face. But now, I'm quite sure it's him. He gave me a chocolate bar. It seemed to be homemade. I wondered if it had poison or not so I didn't eat it.

After sitting there motionless for a few minutes, Shinjiro asked me of my circumstance. I told him I got into a freak dorm

'Iwatodai dorm?' he asked. I nodded. Then he asked why I said they were freaks.

I said, 'One of them was holding a gun and the other tried to uppercut me.'

It's a weird feeling. I didn't feel like he was messing with my personal business at all. He was more like a… diary, where you could write anything down.

Shinjiro asked me why I entered that place. I told him I was transferred to Gekkoukan. We talked about some little things I couldn't remember. Oh, he ate a chocolate bar too. No poison, confirmed. I decided to take a bite. It was great.

His cellphone rang. From the way he spoke on the phone, that person seemed like someone close to him. He said things like 'What a bother' and 'Hell no' and 'Tch.'

Shinjiro put his phone away in one of his pea coat pockets. He turned around to glare at me. The way his eyes reflected moonlight was creepy, more like scary, with two dogs and a cat howling and meowing in the background.

He asked me if I have blue hair. I said yes. He asked if I was Minato. I nodded.

He told me to go back to the dorm. I was reluctant, but I didn't want to share an apartment with a guy. We walked to Iwatodai Dorm together. Mitsuru explained what happened. I went to sleep.

And, just like that, my most interesting night ever, ended.

…

Fuuka nodded while munching the rice ball.

"Soon, it's full moon." Minato thought for a moment. "You could ask Yukari for the details. Okay. Time skip."

"Whaa?" The teal haired girl pouted. "No, tell me first!"

"About what?"

Fuuka raised her hand. "That night… I heard you got mauled by a bear. Is it true?"

"... Where did you get that kind of information?"

"I don't know."

"Junpei and Kenji."

"H-How did you know!?"

Minato decided to ignore that. "... After I came back to school, Junpei joined SEES. Full moon again. We defeated the boss. And… The rumors about you started to spread. Next full moon, we rescued you. You know the rest."

"Oh…" Fuuka nodded. "You are such a nice person."

Minato groaned. "Again?"

"You thought we were annoying, but you didn't say that in your story. You never show it, only a blank face. You put up with us through bad times. You never use force when it's not necessary. I've heard some bad rumors about you, but I've also heard from Yukari and Junpei-kun. You are kind."

"Except for that one night..."

Fuuka frowned. "No one could oppose fear and charm, you know. Maybe you're the type that hates injustice and unreasonable violence, but you're not guilty. And you already apologized. Right…" She forced a laugh.

She shouldn't have done that, but she didn't want him to know…

"What did I say to you?" Minato asked.

"Huh?" She didn't want him to feel bad because of her.

"What did I told you that night?"

"Nothing." She's not that important anyway.

The blue haired boy moved closer to her. His eyes were ash blue, almost silver. From the way he looked at her, he was serious, and she better not lie. "Tell me."

"Umm…" Fuuka looked down. "I… I never realized it before until you said it… I depend on others too much. Never do a thing on my own. My happiness, my pride, my motivation… I put it on others. I want people to be happy. I want my parents to be proud… But in the end, I'm a burden who doesn't have a brain of her own. I'm really… weak."

"I said that, huh…"

"Sit down, close your eyes, and hope you would disappear... I once had that thought, but not anymore." She stood up. "And that's the reason why I'm here!" No chicken out. No stutter. "These rice balls, I made it myself. It's a proof, not to anyone but me, that I could stand on my own. And… it's a gift. Thank you, Minato-kun, for everything."

Fuuka bowed. Minato felt like he didn't deserve it at all. "I never do a thing for you-"

"You did!" Fuuka said with determined face. "You show me, that humans are not one-sided. How Natsuki-chan actually care for me… How you are really kind on the inside… You are amazing, and I admire you. Please remember that."

"I didn't finish my sentence."

Fuuka raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"I never really do a thing for you, but you… taught me something."

"Me…?"

"Your cooking skill was terrible," Minato began. "So you ask for my help, and Shinjiro's help, and Yukari's help. Yeah, at first I thought it was a sign of the weak, but no… It's me, who never understand the simplest things. I thought you were stupid, carrying all the burden and being kind to every single person you meet… It is me who never try to learn new things. It's a bother, to accept new things in life, but, it's me. Too weak and afraid for changes, I push people away and care only for myself... I'm selfish, aren't I?"

"You were," Fuuka smiled at him. "Now, you're the most selfless person I've ever known. You are the best leader… You are really interesting."

Minato froze. That was the most unexpected answer ever. "I'm just… a boring guy."

Fuuka shook her head. "You're really interesting."

"Plain."

"You're so amazing."

"Cold hearted."

"Kind and caring."

"There're no reasons for anyone to spend time with me..."

"I'm glad I met you."

It's a weird feeling, almost alien to him, because he didn't feel it for a long, long time. That feeling as if your throat is being gripped and your eyes start to burn. No words could come out, because he's afraid tears would roll down instead.

Minato looked away and took a deep breath. He was dragged back, no, dragged out of it, that stupid well he had fallen into.

"Minato-kun, are you okay. Something wrong?"

"... Nah. I'm just being emotional."

… Thanks, Fuuka.


	39. Places

**A/N: There were some chapters I cringe when I read, and some chapters that surprise me somehow. I like those chapters. This one is one of them.**

* * *

Chapter 39

Places

"The Fool has created a solid foundation on which to build his future. He is then struck with fear by all the 'what if' in his head…" Chidori began. "If everything he's worked for is taken away? If it is stolen, or lost its meaning? If all is destroyed or vanishes… Is it good enough...?

"The Fool entered a temple and meets the Hierophant, a wise man. He kneels before the man. The Fool says his fears, and asks how he can be free of them...

"There are two ways, says the Hierophant. Either give up that which you fear to lose so it no longer holds any power over you, or consider what you will still have if your fear comes to pass. If you did lose all you'd built, you would still keep the experience and knowledge that you've gained up to this point, wouldn't you? Remember where you came from."

Junpei nodded. "Ohh…"

"I thought you already know about tarot cards."

"Well, yeah, but not this… deep."

The only sound left was Chidori's pencil on a paper, drawing more Hierophant and Fool in an abstract way. Black. Red. More black... With almost zero knowledge of art, Junpei looked around the room in hope to find a chat topic. His eyes stopped at a vase with withering flowers.

"Hey, they're all dried up," Junpei said. "Almost dead, actually. Uh... Hey, how about I go buy some flowers? What's your favorite… kind…"

The red haired girl was staring at the flower.

"Chidori? What's the matter?"

Chidori picked up the witherd flower from the vase and held it in her hands. She concentrated. White light flashed in Junpei's eyes. He blinked, and the flower rose back and became so colorful.

"Whoa… What was that?"

"A sunflower."

"No, I mean... Those are cut flowers, right? How'd you do that?"

"I made them healthy again."

"I didn't know..." Junpei said. "I didn't know your healing powers could do stuff like this! It's like a miracle or something." Junpei looked at her. "That's incredible, Chidori!"

"... It's nothing special," Chidori murmured. "You have powers too, don't you?"

He looked away. "Yeah, I guess…"

Chidori waited for him.

"That's about all I've got going for me. Without that, I'd be… a nobody," Junpei said. "I just talk a big game, pretendin' like I'm some kinda hero, but in reality... I don't know what the hell I'm fighting for, or why I'm here at all..."

"Why... why we are here..."

He touched his cap. "When I was a kid, I had this crazy dream... That one day, I'd grow up to be a pro baseball player." He laughed. "Pretty stupid, huh?"

"Not at all," Chidori said after a long time. "Having a goal is a great thing."

"Well, the dream's not stupid or anything. The problem is me. I can't fight that great. I can't play baseball well. And my grade is terrible. Nothing I do is good enough."

"You are not that important."

"... Yeah…"

"But the important thing is where you are."

He looked up. "Huh?"

Chidori made a wry smile. "My aunt told me that people could go on if they are in the right place. When you have found your place, you'll know a reason for being."

That was probably the most emotion the girl had shown him, but he's still curious. "Your aunt?"

"… I can't remember her face," the girl said. "All I know is that she was a nurse in a school. There was a time she had to heal the same group of student over and over, because they always get injured again and again."

"That's weird. Are they naughty or something?"

"I don't know. It's a long time ago. If I remember correctly, one of them was a boy with an earring… I'm not sure." Chidori sat still, trying to recall her life experiences. Finally, she sighed. "... I don't remember much from my childhood. All I remember is... being surrounded by white."

Junpei looked around. It was a white room.

"I hate hospitals."

"I'm sorry." He shouldn't have brought that up.

"I don't mind that much this time, since you come to see me so often."

It's a comfortable silence. Junpei had half a mind of holding her hand, so he glanced at where her hands were supposed to be-

"Chi-Chidori! "Junpei grabbed her wrist. It was bleeding, covered with cuts. He was certain she didn't do it on herself. She was fine when he arrived here. "How…"

"It's normal," Chidori murmured. "When you gain something, you lose something. This world balances itself."

"What? But…" Junpei widen his eyes. "The flower…"

"I heal it, so I get hurt. It is normal."

"So last time…"

"It's a misunderstanding."

Yes, she said it. She didn't do that on herself. However, no one listened to her. "You… hurt, just to heal a flower?"

"… The flower you give me." Chidori smiled.

* * *

Junpei already left, and that made her even more sure of it. A feeling of someone... something, out there.

"... I know you're there, Robot," Chidori said. "Come in."

There were sounds of unusual footsteps from outside. The door opened, and a blonde haired girl in school uniform walked in.

"Greetings," Aigis said. "Or is it 'Nice to meet you.'"

"Why are you spying on me?" The red haired girl asked.

"... I am not spying," the blonde said. "I was standing in front of your room. I am waiting for Junpei-san to finish talking with you."

"At least Robot has manner."

"Minato-san taught me."

Chidori felt something when she saw this robot. Hatred? Not exactly. "So, what's your business?"

"I want to ask you questions."

The image of a red haired Kirijo popped up in her head. "You think I'll answer?"

Aigis ignored that and asked in a mechanical voice that annoyed her, "What is your relationship with Junpei-san?"

Chidori narrowed her eyes. "... What?"

…

"That escalated quickly, from enemies to good friends, but you can't explain it…" Aigis nodded. "And, you are Shinjiro-san's old frie-"

"Acquaintance."

"I consider that in the category of the word friends. How do you become friends… It doesn't need a reason."

"It doesn't. That's all you come here for?"

"That is all. Thank you for your answer, Chidori-san."

"... All those answers are useless, anyway." The red haired girl said when Aigis was about to leave.

The android halted and looked back. "Oh, why is that?"

"Because you don't really understand it, Robot."

Aigis stood still for a long time. "... I can't understand these things, so all the information is useless?"

"Tell me, what would you do with these answer?"

"I don't know."

"Why do you ask?"

"I want to learn new things."

"How would it help with defeating Shadows?"

"It wouldn't help."

"So stop asking stupid questions," Chidori said.

"But Junpei-san also-"

"He understands, unlike you." The red haired girl sighed. "... But I guess it can't be help, because you're not in the place you belong… that makes you either seek for attention or completely avoiding them."

The blonde tilted her head. "Where do I belong?"

"In a laboratory, with the light of a brightest value." Chidori stared into her eyes. "At that kind of place, you won't ask so many questions, and you won't be considered annoying. That's the only place we are useful."

"Useful?"

"Someone like us... When we suffer, we do it in silence. And the world likes it that way. No one want to see us, to hear our voices, or even to know that we exist. We just... fade. No one cares about us at all." Chidori smiled, a sad one. "Only in a lab that we shine the most. We are being observed, being asked, being experimented on. How little they are, we have values."

Aigis knew she should be quiet right now. Minato told her.

"After I escaped the lab with the other two, I have the right to do anything. In the Dark Hour, I can use Medea. Those two need me for it, and I like that. It is the hour I feel most alive… I guess your one good thing is that you make people become talkative."

Aigis remained silent.

"... What about you?" Chidori lifted her head. "Is being used in a laboratory comfortable, or do you want to stay outside?"

In human language, she would say the time in the laboratory was boring.

"If you choose the latter, can you exist without causing others pain? Without being a hindrance?"

The question reminded her of the way she asked Minato and her dorm mates all the time for answers. Minato answered, but others sometime sighed or shook their head. There was once when Yukari slapped Junpei and said he shouldn't answer those kind of questions. At school, people would be unwilling to answer her question. They say, ask Minato, ask Minato...

"Do people depend on you, or do you cling to a person? If you don't act properly, people will get tired of you. Can you stay in a place that you shouldn't be...?"

"I don't want to be annoying," Aigis said. "What should I do...?"


	40. He's a Dog

Chapter 40

He's a Dog

Nothing important that night, just Junpei being a little happier than normal and Aigis coming home later than usual.

Most of SEES were asleep, and that was when Minato and Shinjiro watched cooking show together. They were talking in the lounge when their noses twitched. Koromaru whined... freaked out by the mere smell. The boy and the guy exchanged glances.

Something's burning.

They both turned to look at the kitchen to see Fuuka, who was trying to make beef stroganoff.

"H-H-Help… Shinjiro-senpai…" Fuuka said in a shaky voice. "I… um..."

"You fucked up," Shinjiro said. "Let me take a look."

Koromaru and Aigis observed them from the lounge.

Minato glanced at the blonde. The reaction, no, the lack of reaction really annoyed him. Maybe something happened, but he didn't know, and she didn't tell him, and he hated this feeling of not knowing, but she didn't feel anything.

...

This was expected. Shinjiro was banging his head against a wall, and Fuuka still didn't realized what was wrong.

"Umm… Shinjiro-senpai...?"

"Don't give me that!" The beanie guy snapped. "There's so much wrong here. I don't know where to begin! Where are all those shit I've thought you, huh!? Throw them down the drain?"

Fuuka gasped. "... Huh?"

"Oil is a fucking basic! And measuring is a common sense! You waste those food like they're trash… Burned them and throw them all away! Goddamn!" Shinjiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "... Seriously… Don't you feel bad at all for charring all this food?"

She looked down. "I'm sorry."

"I have told you again and again… Food is important. There are people out there who don't even know what a good meal is. There are people out there who never know what meat taste like."

"Sorry…"

No one would have guess, Shinjiro was actually considerate.

There was once when Minato thought he and Shinjiro was alike. Now he knew… Shinjiro was more kind-hearted, more tolerate, more forgiving… Overall, he's a gentleman, a good person.

And Minato himself? Not at all.

"Now listen up," Shinjiro began. "Prepare everything beforehand. Chop everything that needs to be chopped. Measure out all your seasonings, too. That way, you won't panic while everything's cooking."

Fuuka nodded. "Y-Yes…"

Shinjiro cut the ingredients while Fuuka repeated the sentences in a whisper.

"Gotta cook the onions at low heat. They'll taste better if they're cooked until they just start to get burned."

"Umm, Onions need to be-"

"Stop that weird mantra and watch me."

Shinjiro had made the best beef stroganoff ever.

"Wow, it looks so delicious," Fuuka said and looked at the senior. "You really are good at this."

"Just shut it and eat up." It could apply to anything, people will look at what you do instead of you, Shinjiro thought. Say, you made a game. People will play that game and talk about it. Do they care about the programmer? The creator? Probably not much, because humans are born selfish.

"No, I want to look at you. I want to look at you who are so wonderful and caring…" Fuuka smiled. "You're amazing, Shinjiro-senpai."

"Huh…" Shinjiro pulled his beanie down. "Just eat already…"

"Thank you."

"…Y-Yeah."

Minato let Fuuka ate first. Seeing her being so determined… He never expected Fuuka to be that brave. She had the talent of cheering people up, and it was not fake at all.

"Since you make so much trouble, go wash the dishes," Shinjiro said.

"Roger!" Fuuka took the plate and skipped to the sink.

Minato went the lounge, hoping to find Aigis but she already left. Koromaru whined and gestured at the stairs. She already went back to her room. He sat on one of the chairs.

"I guess I'll make something again later." Shinjiro came sat next to him. "That was… more fun than I thought."

So Minato told him to make enough for everybody next time. Treat them all to a dinner. Like a party… Shinjiro's face now was priceless.

"That's kind of pushing it. There're no reasons, or occasion. To simply make a party is… And why would I do that?"

"Why not?"

"Because…" Shinjiro looked left, right, rolled his eyes, and sighed. "... Well, you got a point. Maybe it'll be okay to do once in awhile."

Just say you want it. It's obvious.

"Tsun," Minato whispered.

"... What." A glance became a glare.

So Minato returned it with a smile. "Nothing."

"Well, we'll talk about that some other time. I'm gonna go check up on Fuuka-" There's the sound of dishes shattering. "…Too late."

* * *

It's a quiet Sunday. Minato taught Fuuka how to make milkshake, then he went to the bookstore with Mitsuru. They met Akihiko and Ken at Hagakure so the seniors treated him to ramen. At evening he walked Koromaru with Shinjiro. Junpei and Yukari came ask him for help with their homework.

It's quiet, Minato thought as he was staring out the window from his bed. It's quiet, but he's not sure why.

* * *

"S'up, Minato." Junpei greeted his friend at the school gate. "Sorry I haven't been around… But, you know, I can't just leave her alone…"

The boy nodded. "I've got your back."

"Yeah… Thanks, man."

They entered the school. There were more people on the walkway than usual.

"Oh, and… Have you ever thought of what you're living for?" Junpei asked

"Yes." By 'thinking' doesn't mean you have to know the answer yet.

"Wow, I never knew you were so deep-W-W-Whaa, what!?"

Minato looked up too and saw it too.

...

Aigis was standing on top of a tree wearing a blue butterfly mask. She stood still, not doing anything.

'What is she doing up there?' A random girl whispered.

'Has she gone insane?' The other girl said. 'Wait... Climbing a tree is against the rule, right?'

A familiar melody rang through the school, followed by a certain Kirijo's voice. _"Aigis Ikutsuki, come down from the tree. Please refrain from doing something... abnormal."_

The blonde shook her head.

 _"Aigis..."_ Mitsuru sighed. _"Trees are not for students to climb..."_

While others came looking at the girl on a tree, Minato turned to look at Junpei. "... Ikutsuki?"

"Heh... The Chairman's surname becomes hers. That's why she's so popular in this school, even more than Mitsuru."

Junpei greeted his senior standing behind him. "Oh, hi, Akihiko-senpai."

"We let Aigis be his daughter," the boxer told Minato. "Quite fitting, I would say."

Minato asked, "How did you know?"

"How did you not know?" Akihiko shot back. "Seriously, where were you?"

"... I never know she was given a surname."

Junpei nudged him with his elbow. "Dude, I thought you are the closest to her! You really never heard about it before?"

"She never tells me."

Akihiko said, "And you expect her to tell you every single thing?"

"... Right."

* * *

In class, Aigis totally ignored him.

At lunchtime, he called her but she ran away to who knows where.

After school,

"Ai-"

"Stand. Bow. Farewell."

The blonde charged to the window, opened it, and jumped, leaving Minato and the whole class stunned.

"... Total fail, man," Junpei said. "An utter failure. This ammo is not easy to pick."

"Now's not the time." Minato sighed. Ah, rumors will spread.

* * *

"Wow... now it's rice porridge." Fuuka grinned, staring at the steamy pot. "It didn't go as planned, but it's okay too, right."

"It's good," Minato said as he returned bowls into the cabinet.

There were only two members in the Cooking Club; Minato and Fuuka. The latter was the one who made this club, but was not good at cooking at all. The boy finished making sugar cookies half an hour ago but he still had to stay and helped the teal haired girl with her soggy rice. She was looking down on herself too. She was talking with herself too.

"This is good rice porridge. I have to let others try it too!" Fuuka put porridge in boxes. "I'll give it to Yukari. Oh, and Junpei-kun, and Shinjiro-senpai... Shinji-... Minato-kun?" She called him.

"What is it?"

"I heard you are buying grounded coffee with Shinjiro-senpai today. I'll help so you could go early. Take it as a thank." Fuuka came help him washed the dishes. "I have to take a mental note, 'Pay attention to the amount of water to use when cooking rice.' Really, it's amazing how the amount of water could affect things this much."

"It's called butterfly effect." Minato did some researches on butterflies after that day. That they he arrived here. "Not exactly in this case... It's when you do something different, even slightly, and the outcome completely change."

"I've heard of Chaos Theory..." Fuuka said. "Things that happen unpredictably, with many possibilities..."

"Chaotic behavior exists in many natural systems, such as weather and climate. Like the coming typhoon... Maybe a butterfly is flapping its wings somewhere."

...

They finished washing the dishes. Minato noticed Fuuka looking out the window from time to time.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Aigis's not here today..." Fuuka murmured.

"Aigis? She's not in any clubs."

"Yes, I know, but I mean... She should be there." Seeing the confused Minato, the teal haired girl pointed at a tree branch right outside the window, big enough for a person to stand on. "She normally sits there and looks at us."

"... She does?"

"Like a stalker looking at her senpai, yes," Fuuka said. "I don't mind it, though... Don't tell me you never notice."

Of course Minato wouldn't answer that question.

* * *

Shinjiro was waiting for him outside the Chagall Cafe. They entered the cafe and ordered two coffees.

Suddenly, Shinjiro bent down and coughed. Coughed and coughed, so much some people even moved their seats away from them. Stares. Minato hated this kind of stares, the one that didn't look at a person, rather, the topic to gossip. "You okay?"

"... Yeah, I'm fine," Shinjiro said. "It's not contagious or anything, so don't worry."

Minato wanted to ask what's wrong, but he wouldn't answer. Shinjiro was strong. If he had some kind of disease, he wouldn't say.

Suppressants.

Does Junpei know about it? He was in the scene, but maybe Mitsuru didn't tell him yet. What if he knew? How would he feel...? They were quite close, after all. Will he still go visit? He will. Minato knew Junpei would.

What about him?

Yes, he was here with Shinjiro, but… There's sometimes he wish he didn't know about it.

He wished Shinjiro didn't know about it. But he probably knew. How does it feel, living a life that you know would end?

Actually, all life would end someday.

He didn't talk with Pharos for a while. That kid was avoiding him. Aigis too. My first friend and my last friend avoid me.

Why?

"You have that face again"

Minato blinked.

"That face of someone thinking and thinking. You're in a cafe, so drink before it gets cold."

Shinjiro was always like this, being worried about other people. Somehow, being with him felt so natural Minato forgot he wasn't alone, and his habit just popped up. "Yeah."

"Relax sometimes, and enjoy life as it is."

"I'll try."

"Try is not enough."

"... I will."

"Good." Shinjiro finished his cup. "And do something with your weird relationship."

Aigis, no doubt. "So it really is weird in everyone's eyes."

He leaned forward. "... Then tell me, what is she to you?"

"A friend."

"And how do you treat her?"

"Huh?"

"You treat her like a dog," Shinjiro said. "And guess what? She probably thinks you are her master, since she treats herself like a slave."

"Sound worse than I thought." But Minato already knew something was wrong between them for quite a while.

"You gotta talk about it with her soon. Forget what I said earlier. You have to think. You have to think a lot."

"Why?"

"Because that's the only thing you could do for now. She's avoiding you, after all."

"Yeah."

Shinjiro stared at him. It's not a deadly glare or a pity look. He simply looked, and it's unnerving. "You're really indifferent."

"I guess."

"You're not even denying."

"It's the truth, isn't it?"

"You sound like girls in the back alley."

"No way."

"And when the fuck will you finished your coffee?"

"Nah..." Minato looked at the half full cup of coffee he didn't feel like drinking.

"Finished it."

"Hmm…"

"Finished it."

"Okay, okay." Minato drank it. He should have ordered hot chocolate. "And?"

"Let's go home."

"Home?"

"I mean, the dorm."

* * *

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Shinjiro yelled as soon as they entered the lounge. Minato was acting weird, so much he's not the same person. Shinjiro hated that. He hated that a lot.

"Huh…?" Minato sat down on the floor and petted Koromaru, waiting for more explanation, but since the guy kept quiet he shrugged. "Change of seasons?"

"A typhoon can't change people."

"It can, since one has to avert one's eyes and see inside oneness-"

"Enough of that!"

The blue haired boy scratched the dog's neck, in this kind of situation. "You're the one being weird."

"You started it." Shinjiro sighed. "You're… well... Geez, you act like a girl."

"In the alternate universe, maybe I am."

"I'm not joking."

"You're Shinjiro."

Shinjiro wanted to facepalm, but he can't. "... Really, it's like you have some kind of mood swing."

"Yay."

"Don't take it literally."

The boy threw a bone shaped snack in the air for the dog to catch it with his mouth. "You said it yourself, don't be serious."

Is this really Minato? This question kept nagging him. "I hope that 'the girl from the alternate universe' would teach you a lesson or two… But it's not like there's a place like the other world or something."

"It's possible. There are infinite possibilities in this universe, and also other universes that are probably infinite. It's possible the reality just overlap-"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Geez Shinjiro, what's wrong with you?" Minato paw-five the dog. "So you don't want to talk with a boy… In your ideal world, I'm a girl, right?"

"You-"

Minato was gone. Already. Damn, he runs faster than any assassins and thiefs. All dexterity with no constitution. He was with a dog for too long… even though he wasn't lately. That boy had a lot of frie—acquaintance. He would prefer that word. He knew too many people. Or not.

Shinjiro sighed. "... Is it fun to look at people talking?"

"The act of observing itself is not enjoyable," Aigis said. "But by observing, a lot of information could be gathered."

"Those info are useless if you don't understand it." Like how you are being friends even though you don't know what friendship really is.

"... I am not observing. I was waiting to talk to you." The blonde came out of her hiding spot, behind the counter, and walked to him. "What do you think, Shinjiro-san? what should I do?"

"Be yourself."

"That answer is not useful."

"Because you don't understand it. And I'm really pissed off right now."

"..." She looked down. "If what both Mina-... Leader and Chidori-san said are true, then… What should I do? Nothing seems right..."

Chidori must have gone overboard. Geez, you Kirijo hater.

"But somehow, Koromaru-san always seems to do the right thing." Aigis looked at him. "Could you explain this?"

"That's why sometimes I envy dogs," Shinjiro began. "A dog is a dog. No worries. No regrets. Roll on the floor and enjoy life and no one will judge you. No rules. No laws. It's a simple life style. You can be happy and don't have think a lot like a certain boy, who probably has thousands what if in his head."

Aigis nodded.

"But wishing can't change a thing. If you're born a human, you must accept it. Only you can accept your own life… About those two, forget what they said. They're emos, and emo's rules don't apply to us." Shinjiro sat down and petted Koromaru. "And look at this fella here."

Aigis knelt down. "I am looking at Koromaru-san."

"He never says a thing, never compliment or spout out sweet words, but he has friends too, right?"

"Arf!" Koromaru barked.

"Actually he says," Aigis explained in a monotone voice. "Hidden in his moves is the body language of a dog. Body language can be used to communicate with each other, especially of the same species-"

"Shut the fuck up!" He threw a nearby toy against a wall.

"Ah, Shinjiro-san… that is Ken-san's new figurine."

"Minato can buy him a new one. Don't change the subject… Where did I left of?"

"Arf." Koromaru wagged his tail.

"Oh yeah. Thanks, buddy." Shinjiro rubbed the white dog's head. "What I'm trying to say is, words can do a lot of thing, as well as the lag of words."

Aigis blinked.

"This world is complicated, so of course some people feel like whatever they do are wrong. No matter how much you think, there're always things that can't be figured."

Aigis nodded.

"Like feelings. Sometimes they have reason, and sometimes they don't make senses. Trying to have girlfriend may resulted in being single. Being nice and then you are called a hypocrite. What is forced will never be natural. A fake feeling lead to a fake relationship. Get it now?"

...

Aigis missed Minato. He was good at explaining.

Shinjiro sighed. He sighed a lot today. "Okay… Look at Koromaru-"

"Again?"

"Don't take it literally." Shinjiro petted the Shiba Inu. "Koromaru… a dog. He could make friend without having to go party or drink or drive a motorcycle. He doesn't have to go shopping or do drugs or whatever. He doesn't have good grades or a lot of money."

"That is because it is impossible for him to do it."

"He's… just a dog. A simple dog, but people say he's friendly. People want to be his friend. You know why?"

"He is… not annoying?" The blonde pondered. "I think it happens naturally."

"And you know why?"

Aigis shook her head.

"You said it's impossible for Koromaru to go dancing and pick up girls because he's a dog, right. But, what if he's a human? Do you think he would do that?"

She shook her head.

"Then what kind of person he would be?"

"A nice person."

"Why do you think that?"

"…"

"Because Koromaru is Koromaru," Shinjiro said. "And he's the best."

"…"

"So, Aigis."

She was quite startled since the guy never call her by her name.

"Be Aigis." Shinjiro bent down and looked at her. Not a stare, just a look. "And find the best version of yourself."

"... Be… myself?" Aigis whispered. "And… find myself…"


	41. Typhoon

Chapter 41

Typhoon

Days went by quickly, since people's minds were on the Culture Festival.

"Yuka-tan in a lolita maid uniform… with white overknee socks…"

"What about your 'Chidorita'? Ugh, I hope it gets cancelled."

There're people who didn't care much about that too.

"I heard Shinji's a really good cook...but he never cooks for me."

"He's a good cook, Senpai. Um, aren't you brother?"

"Three Arcana Shadows left… It's almost the end, father."

"Why... did it have to be you? Why? ... Why?"

There're people who are never involved in these kind of things.

'All I bring is death and destruction… You have found your place, after all. You have friends. You have bonds… You are happy, and... I'm the one who destroy it.'

"It's not the same, Akihiko."

"Arf."

"It is acceptable if I do not understand this for the time being… but I am a machine, a machine that is created to destroy Shadows. A machine is made to fulfill human desires… but is it what i was programmed to think, or is it really my wish?"

And then there's someone like him, who doesn't know what he's doing here.

And the fortune was being weirder and weirder.

'The golden sky spreads outside the window… A girl, holding a world of white in her slender arms…

'A boy struggles, searching to find meaning in himself and the girl…

'But the conclusion has not yet been written… It is entrusted to the girl and her white world…

'You must stand firmly, and watch things unfold…'

The rain poured down.

The Moonlight Bridge has nice views, even if they looked gray due to the rain and the lack of sunlight. He hated here, but at the same time he loved it. He remembered when the car exploded. He also remembered the exact moment when she smiled.

People ran for cover. Umbrellas were opened. Minato was doing neither of these, simply standing right at that place.

He loved rain. He always do. All the droplets make a gray wall that separated him from the world. Things become monochrome. Everything seems quiet and still, despite the loud sound of heavy rain and wild wind. Being in this gray world and observe the outside are enough for him.

But it's not enough. His mind is not calm yet. He needed somewhere that made him felt more like home, and he knew exactly where. He never believe in superstition, but he still walked to the Naganaki Shrine, to the graveyard. She was his only exception.

Same weather. Same place. Same gravestone. It all reminded him of when he first arrived here. The only thing he could do was fighting, and fighting, and running. He had thrown that knife away. He gave up finding Black and White a long time ago. Well, at least he knew White is Aigis. She couldn't remember a thing though.

"... Same, same," he began. "I have spare money, so I use them. Some, I give my friends. I met some interesting people. I don't fight with delinquents that much lately. I have to fight other things. A lot of things are going on, and it's hard to believe this is actually my life… I don't know what I'm still trying to figure out, but I feel like I start to get it now."

Minato didn't have anything left to say.

It's dark. He should return to the dorm, but he noticed something… orange, and black.

* * *

Ken was praying at the gravestone. This was around the time most people went home. Ken knew. He had come too often to not know.

Footsteps. People who visited a graveyard when the typhoon's coming were not normal, so Ken knew who was approaching.

"My mother," Ken said before his leader could ask and continued praying. Minato was standing behind him. It was unnerving. The blue haired boy seemed to be waiting for him. Ken stood up. "I assume you've visited yours?"

Minato nodded.

"I bet you didn't pray."

"I didn't."

"I know you wouldn't." Ken whispered. "What have you even done for your mother?"

"... I can't remember her last word," Minato said. "So I don't know. You?"

"I have a plan," Ken said.

Minato shrugged. "Well, whatever you are doing, do your best, and think about your mother a lot."

"Of course." Ken looked at the gravestone once more. "I know she loves me more than anything else… so I love her more than anyone, too."

"Just don't forget that she can't be back. The weight of the living and the dead are different." How he said that with his two hands in the pocket, and with a blank face, really triggered a nerve.

Hope you get shocked by your own mp3. "I think you are trying to say, 'don't let the dead weigh you down'."

"Something like that."

"You should go back to the dorm," Ken said.

Minato didn't argue. He turned around and headed to the exit.

… Weigh me down, huh? Ken thought. Even if I were pulled to the lowest of the low, so be it.

* * *

"Chidori-san starts to open up a little," Fuuka said. "But she's still uncomfortable talking about Personas…"

Akihiko grinned. "Oh well, the three Arcana Shadows are more important. They'll be sorry they ever set foot into this world!"

"Minato-kun? Welcome back. Are you okay?" Fuuka asked as he entered the dorm.

The boy nodded and wiped the rain from his forehead.

"You weren't quick enough, huh?" Junpei grinned. "I ran here and almost didn't make it. The rain just… come, with no warning." His grin got wider. "She warned me though, heheh…"

"What's wrong with him?" Akihiko asked.

"Um…" Fuuka shook her head.

Shinjiro shrugged. "Well, what happens, happens."

"It's not that I was not quick enough," Minato said. "I walked here."

Junpei blinked. "Eh?"

Yukari sighed. "Yeah. I told him to hurry, but he said there's no reason to… What are you thinking, though? Walking under the rain like you don't care."

"I like rain," the boy said.

She sighed. "Yeah? Still…"

The dorm door behind Minato opened.

Shinjiro quickly walked away to go get the towels.

Ken stepped in and closed the door. "I'm home."

"Welcome back… Are you okay?" Fuuka asked.

Ken nodded. "I'm fine."

"You are late," Mitsuru said. "I thought that since you're in primary school, you must have come back earlier. Did you stop by somewhere?"

"I went to the shrine. I always go there to pray," Ken said.

"Uh, I think it's okay to not go if the weather's turned like this," Junpei said.

Ken sent him a smile. "But doing it everyday is what gives this some meaning, isn't it?"

Fuuka raised her hand. "According to the news, a typhoon just hit... Ken-kun, are you planning to go again tomorrow even if the typhoon is still on?"

"And if I do?"

"What's it you're praying so hard for?" Yukari asked.

"It's a secret."

"Hey." Shinjiro came back with two warm towels in his arms. "Dry yourself."

Minato took one. "Thanks."

"Take one too," Shinjiro told Ken.

"... I'm fine."

* * *

Minato wasn't sure what had happened. He felt a little hot, but also cold. He got a fever and he was asleep… Probably. But right now, he felt like he was floating, floating in a void.

'Hi, I've come to visit you again.'

'Hm? Something's different, you said? Nothing's changed.'

Is he talking himself? To him?

'It's been so long since we met. Time flows quickly, and many things change.'

'Even so, there are some things in this world that can never be changed.'

The voice sounds familiar.

''I wonder about that,' you say? That's a pretty vague answer.'

'Haha… I feel like you've seen a lot of things since last time.'

'That tower… I've been thinking about it a lot lately…'

'Of course, I've been thinking about you, too.'

Minato had the feeling that they'll meet each other for real. Someday, but not now.

'Is the connection between us something that's changing...? Or will it never change?'

'But no matter what awaits us beyond this point, no matter what the future holds… you and I will be friends.'

'Always.'

'I'm right beside you...'


	42. Party

**A/N : More like a bonus chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 42

Party

Minato woke up at Evening, now healthy. The typhoon would completely pass tomorrow.

He came downstairs. SEES were all there talking about party. Party… Is there something special, about it? At least Shinjiro didn't have to make it a secret anymore.

…

"Tomato pasta."

A mechanical voice rang through the lounge.

"Sweet-and-sour pork. Fried chicken. Potato Salad."

"Um, Aigis," Fuuka whispered.

"Paella. Stroganoff. Omelette with fried rice-"

"Shut up," Shinjiro said.

Aigis tilted her head. "Koromaru could bark freely, but I do not have the right to narrate?"

"I didn't mean that," he said. "Pick up your chopsticks… And dig in."

* * *

It's a portal to the delicious dimension! Junpei would say that, but he didn't.

Is Chidori okay?

Mitsuru didn't let anyone go out when the typhoon came. He knew the hospital was safe. Kirijo made it, after all. But still, he's not worrying about her safety, but her well being overall. Is she lonely? Is she sad? Sitting near the window, looking at cars and trees being destroyed in front of her eyes. And the lost… No one takes care of them. Are they being killed by the typhoon? What if she see it? Is she okay?

Junpei wasn't the type to think much, but lately, he realised. There are things that are impossible not to think about. And there're things that can't be changed, no matter how much you think.

Like the fact that he's worrying about Chidori.

So Junpei looked around. Ken was by himself, thinking about something, as well as Mitsuru. Akihiko too, but he seemed more focus on eating than thinking. Shinjiro and Minato always looked dark like that, and they were always thinking anyway.

Aren't you tired of thinking? Junpei had no right to ask that. Even he himself can't stop thinking about her, and a lot of things.

Yukari grinned. "Oh man, I'm in heaven…"

"You are a girl, Yukari-san. And you are in Iwatodai Dorm."

"Aigis…" Fuuka sighed.

"It's sarcasm," Shinjiro said.

Aigis nodded. "It is sarcasm. What Yukari-san said is metaphor."

"Eh, is that even called sarcasm?" Junpei asked.

"I've heard someone says," the blonde began. "That sarcasm is a way to insult idiot without them realising it. I act to be stupid, when the truth is, I am smarter than most of you, who don't understand even the simplest joke."

"... I, I know how you usually feel now, Junpei," Fuuka said. "… Aren't you going to eat, Ken-kun?"

"Oh…" Ken nodded. "I'll have something…Thanks for the food…"

"I've never felt like, duh-dud dun dun dunn."

Yukari sighed. "Aigis…"

"I've never felt like duh-dud dun dun dunn."

"She tries to lighten up the mood," Minato said.

Aigis nodded and continued, "Baby stay with me, du duh-dud dun dun dunn. You gotta tell now duh-dud dun dun dunn… Has the mood lighten up?"

"All the lights are on," Minato said.

"Some says light could brighten someone's mood."

"Oh, yeah? Enlighten me."

Junpei noticed it, for a brief moment, Aigis's mouth did something he would never thought of seeing. Smirk? No, more like a…

"Is there something on my face?" Aigis asked.

It disappeared…

"Junpei-san?"

"Oh." The capped teen blinked. "I wish I could look at it longer."

"Look at what?"

"Your smile."

The blonde tilted her head. "... Did I?"

"Yeah. Yes, you did."

Fuuka looked at the blonde, then at him. "Um, did you really saw it?"

"I see nothing," Yukari said. "Minato-kun, you saw it?"

"I didn't notice."

Of course no one's gonna notice it. Junpei sighed. And of course, no one takes him seriously.

"Arf!" Koromaru barked.

"... Really?" Aigis asked.

"Woof!"

"I…" Aigis stood up. "In human words, I… Oh, yeah. Du-dud dun dun. Dun-dun-dun dun dun. Baby, baby, du-dun dun dun. Dun-dun-dun dun dun."

"What?" Junpei asked.

"She's happy," Minato said. "... She's happy."

"... Yeah. It's a party after all, and a party should make people happy." Junpei grinned "But with Shinjiro-san here, the atmosphere is so much more serious..."

Aigis nodded. "And with Junpei-san here, the atmosphere is so much more childish."

…

A 'happy' party made Junpei sighed.

"Hey Aigis, will you please stop that?" Junpei asked.

"Stop what?" Aigis asked.

"Stop calling me that."

"What that?"

"Stopped calling me Ju-Ju-Junpei."

Aigis looked at him with an innocent face. "Isn't that your name?"

"My name is Junpei."

"You already are Ju-Ju-Junpei. You couldn't have two names."

After some more arguments...

"... It, it was a mistake, okay? I am Junpei, and I tell you to call me Junpei."

"But Minato-san told me to call you Ju-Ju-Junpei."

"Don't you believe me, Aigis?"

"You are not as trustworthy as Minato-san."

"..."

"Junpei is down!" Fuuka said and giggled.

As if tired of humanity, Minato bent down to pet Koromaru.

"Aww he's cute," Yukari said. "Don't you agree, Fuuka?"

"Human and animal being together in peace, it is a beautiful thing," Fuuka said.

"You agree!" Yukari grinned. "Minato-kun's love for animal is heartwarming."

Aigis said, "Minato-san's hatred for fangirls and talkative people is tremendous as well."

Yukari and Junpei wordlessly glanced at each other.

Aigis looked at the blue haired boy and made a thumbs up. "Mission complete."

"Good job," Minato said.

Fuuka clapped. "That's cool, you two."

"You traitor!" Junpei and Yukari shouted.

Junpei took a deep breath. "So… Ai-chan, I thought you are avoiding Minato."

"Am I?"

Yukari nodded. "Yeah."

The blonde thought for a moment. "Even if I really did that, I have stopped doing it. It is childish and stupid… just like you, Stupei."

Junpei was stunned for a moment. "… Is it just me? Or is Aigis a lot more badass?"

Aigis bowed. "Thank you for the compliment, Junpei-san"

…

Junpei continued, "Really, after Ai-chan joins us, Koro kind of lost his spotlight."

The dog whimpered.

Aigis nodded. "He said, 'Sorry that I am not interesting.'"

"Er…? Koro, I-I didn't mean-"

He could feel the Death God aura from his leader. The true greyness of death.

"Er, bro, I wasn't trying to-"

"Shut up." The blue haired boy reminded him of something scary in Tartarus.

"Mina-"

"Shut. Up."

Junpei gulped and nodded.

…

"Unfair," Akihiko muttered, adding more protein powder to his plate. "Only you, Minato, Shinjiro could use Persona aura? Why..."

"Even I do not know the reason," Mitsuru said. "In my opinion, it... depends on how you awakened."

"Seem like it." Akihiko crossed his arms.

"Us three first use Persona in a fight, on the risk of life and death. I couldn't think of any other reason."

"Really unfair."

"Jealous, Akihiko?

"No."

"You hate losing to Shinjiro, right?"

"No!"

Mitsuru chuckled.

* * *

"To live is to die, but is that truly the purpose of living?"

"Eh, Minato-kun? Why talk about something like that?" Yukari asked.

"I… I am actually thinking about it too."

"Fuuka?"

The teal haired girl nodded. "I feel like… There's something, someone, I should never forget. It's so sad..."

Yukari looked down. "Now that you say it, I think so too."

Shinjiro stared at hs plate.

"I think I made a friend," Akihiko said. "But… Where did we meet? I can't think of anything."

Mitsuru pondered. "I am certain I have learned something new from somewhere…"

Aigis stood still. "I met someone that is similar to him. Who is he? Who is the person being surrounded by his friends?"

"I met cute girls," Junpei said.

The brunette sighed. "Junpei…"

"Hey, I mean it. Those girls are really cool. And one of them… one of them… She is so cute!"

"Ok, ok, enough-" Yukari blinked. "... Actually, yeah. There's a cute girl with red eyes. Really cute."

Junpei grinned. "You agree with me! She's the complete-"

"She is like, the-"

"Opposite/Exact."

"... Huh?" Junpei shook his head. "No, no, no. She's from the other world! Nothing like Minato. At all."

"Are you crazy?" Yukari asked. "She's like his sister or something. They're the same. So alike."

"No need to argue." Aigis raised her hand. "Both are correct." Koromaru barked. "Koromaru-san agreed with me."

…

"... Dude? Minato…?" Junpei called the blue haired boy who was unusually quiet, not even eating, or moving. "You okay?"

"Isn't he always quiet like…" Yukari looked at him. "Hey, Minato-kun? Anything in mind?"

Minato, Junpei and Yukari, they were together for almost five months. It's not hard to know what each other was thinking, or at least if they were thinking or not.

So they knew, their secretly childish blue haired friend was not simply thinking, but was trying to find an answer.

"What would happen if I disappear?"

That kind of sentence had to come out of his mouth when his friends were worried about him.

"No. no. No no no!" Yukari said. "You're the one giving me hope and you say that?"

"Don't give up!" Fuuka shouted. "The way you care for me, you make me happy. You can't simply disappear!"

"Yeah, dude. Don't say stuff like that!" Junpei said. "You made Yukari stopped calling me Stupei. I really am grateful for that, you know."

"Define the word 'disappear'," Akihiko said. "But, in any case, I'm sure I don't want you to disappear."

"You are a remarkable under classmate," Mitsuru said. "I will not let you go that easily."

Koromaru barked.

"Minato-san," Aigis said. "We all wish you are here."

Minato looked at all of them. "You act like I will commit suicide."

"We thought you would!" They shouted.

After a moment, Minato chuckled. "I think I won't. Don't worry."

"... Ken...?" Junpei called the quiet kid. "Don't be another Minato."

"I don't care if he disappears, actually," Ken said.

"No Ken how could you say that?" Yukari asked.

Shinjiro looked away.

"But I would prefer him being alive. I mean, I can't imagine a life without him."

Shinjiro blinked.

"Wait…" Yukari said. "Are we talking about the same person?"

…

"Why?" Aigis tilted her head. "The atmosphere has changed."

"I heard someone said," Junpei began. "That when the party starts, we would wear masks and pretend to be happy and all, but when the party is about to end, our real selves will surface."

Aigis asked, "Does this mean, the real Junpei is actually smart?"

Junpei grinned. "Well, maybe. Ahaha..."

..

Everyone helped cleaned up. Minato talked with Shinjiro a bit.

Because it's simple, you don't want to do it. Because you could do it any time, you decide to do it next time. People are like that, thinking they have all the time in the world. Who knows, maybe we won't wake up tomorrow.

Minato was always amazed by how Shinjiro see things. One of the most interesting people he had met in his life.

He went back to his room. Aigis was already asleep on the floor.

A lot of things happened between them, him, Aigis, Koromaru, all his dorm mates.

He dared say, this year alone was more full than the last ten years.

In a good way.

He hoped.


	43. Perfect Pairing

**A/N :** **Ah, tomorrow is one year anniversary for this story? Time flies fast. (** **Uhh that's because I didn't update for four months.)**

* * *

Chapter 43

Perfect Pairing

These past few days SEES were all staying indoors becauseof typhoon. After seeing a clear sky today, Mitsuru finally allowed them to go outside.

Yukari and Fuuka cooked something for lunch so that SEES could gather together. Full moon discussion, of course.

...

Yukari and Junpei were doing homework at the dining table, with Minato helping them here and there like usual. He already promised to help them with school for this year, so he had to keep the promise, no matter how troublesome it was.

"... I can't fail a certain someone when she says she wanna see me graduate, ya know, heheh." Junpei grinned.

Yukari sighed, hearing this kind of sentences multiple times already. "Love is great, yeah right… So, Junpei." She whispered, "Minato-kun sure looks a bit sad today."

"Eh? He's happy." Junpei whispered back.

Yukari narrowed her eyes. Their opinions always crash like this.

I can hear both of you, Minato thought. Might as well just tell them. "You two know a girl called Maiko, right?"

They nodded. Of course they know her. Junpei went there to pray that he would pass the exam, and Yukari went with Fuuka a lot to play with dogs.

"She left."

"Huh?" Junpei widen his eyes.

"She has decided to move away with her mother."

"Oh," Yukari looked down. "That's great, but… also, sad. So sudden..."

Koromaru whined.

"If it's me I'd cry like a baby," Junpei said. "But… You know, her parents argue a lot so, she would start a new life. That's a great thing, I think."

"Hope so," Yukari said.

They continued their homework in silence.

…

"Minato-san, I know you are about to go out. Wait a moment… Please take this." Aigis handed him a ball of wires, but if you look carefully it was his earphones and mp3. "We've finished modifying your mp3. It is now more suitable for battles. Fuuka-san did a really good job."

"Thanks," Minato said. A responsible robot as always. Also great job, Fuuka. Those tangled wires though.

"Koromaru-san wanted to play with this, so I curled them up in a ball," Aigis said.

"Teehee." Fuuka smiled and walked forward. "It's not a big deal. Just, cost some money, you know?"

It was clear what she needed.

The blue haired boy gulped. "I... I'll… buy you, anything, any, so-"

A test subject.

"Naw. I don't want money." Fuuka smirked. "Ah, I want to try cooking something new, maybe curry-"

"Arf, arf!"

Minato widen his eyes.

KOROMARU.

Aigis threw the earphones up in the sky.

Koromaru who was heading this way suddenly stopped and jumped at the ball. He caught the earphones midair with his mouth. As soon as the paws touched the floor, the dog charged to the exit.

Minato ran after him without hesitation.

The door was swung opened, and then slammed shut by the blonde.

"... Escape route secured. Mission accomplished," Aigis said.

Fuuka blinked. Everything really happened in the blink of an eye.

"Aww..." The teal haired girl muttered. "I thought you accepted me, Minato-kun… Who will taste my curry then…"

"Me." Aigis raised a thumb. "I will never, ever say it is not delicious. I will eat all of your food without any leftover."

"... Um, thanks?"

"By the way, Fuuka-san, it is not your fault. It is Minato-san's fault." While saying that, Aigis reached to the top of the fridge and gave Fuuka a box of bon bon, her way of showing care, robot style. "As a leader, and as a man, he must be a 'badass' and accept women's flaws and mistakes." The android poured milk and served it to Fuuka who sat at the table. "Winning a girl's heart is like a war, you must be bold and prepare to attack, but also have to be strong when you receive blows. Be cool. Be strong."

Fuuka silently ate bon bon, ignoring the fact that Aigis gave her food because Shinjiro did that with Koromaru when the dog was sad.

Aigis waved her index fingers like how Yukari would when she taught Junpei about love. "Ah. Minato-san. He is cool, but he doesn't know how to attack. He has all the theories in his head, but he is still single. Not making any moves may result in being viewed as a weak-willed person. The reason Minato-san is single is because he doesn't try to stand out, so even if he is cool, he lacks the power of attraction."

"Okay…" Fuuka nodded. "So what are you trying to tell me?"

"I try to make you happy again," Aigis said. "But by saying all that, I realize many major flaws in Minato-san as well."

"... He's too passive?"

"Yes." The android touched her chin like how Junpei would when seeing a hard question on the paper. "Even when he fights Shadows, he always go safety first, and with multiple plans as backups."

"Isn't that what a leader should do?"

"I want him to fight. Hard." Aigis stood up. "I want Minato-san to be aggressive and destroy all Shadows! I want him to kill until none of them remains."

"Okay…" Fuuka nodded. "You want Minato-san to be bold, how?"

"He should have a girlfriend, but according to my prediction, it is very unlikely. He needs someone that is shy, so he could learn to be bold. He should be with a gentle person who could teach him how to sympathize and drop the coolness." Aigis's eyes sparkled. "... Fuuka-san, since you are an expert at something called 'yaoi', who do you think-"

"Shinjiro-senpai. One hundred percent Shinjiro-senpai." Fuuka's eyes also sparkled, her face already dreamy. "Strong yet gentle..."

"... A badass yet so shy," the blonde said.

"It's settled then." Fuuka smiled. "Finally. Aigis, answer me… If you think Minato-kun should taste my food, then why did you help him escape?"

"Oh." Aigis blinked. "... It is an automatic response to Minato-san pleading eyes. I couldn't resist."

* * *

No matter how much he seemed like a loner, it was obvious he had his own way of making friends, or he was charming and had high academics, or maybe it was all about meeting the right people at the right time.

Shinjiro wondered what he was supposed to be called. If Minato was a loner, then he was a pebble beside a road.

He didn't like the sound of that, but there's nothing he could do. After all, things take time.

Shinjiro stared at the movie poster. There're so many people coming to the cinema to watch movie together. He didn't want to watch alone, so maybe he could just walk back to the dorm.

...

Tanaka, Mutatsu, Akinari, Maiko...

All of these social links he made, were because of Koromaru.

This fluffy guy tho, thinking he's stupid? Running away with mp3 in his mouth, sitting next to those people and acting as if nothing happened. It was like a scene from some girly mangas, but Minato still had to thank Koro for all the social links, no, for the cool people in his life.

Yukari trying to cook food for the dog, Junpei almost feed him instant ramen, Fuuka brushing the white fur with him, Akihiko talking about all kind of things when Minato was petting the dog, Mitsuru getting worried about the Shiba Inu's health, Aigis trying to befriend the dog, Ken teaching the white dog some tricks, Shinjiro secretly taking care of him.

Now that he thought about it, he met Shinjiro because of Koromaru too.

All being done by a dog. I'm really…

Oh well, at least he's useful.

Useful?

The boy shook his head and followed Koromaru, who was running with steady pace and started running even faster. Koromaru isn't going to really steal the mp3, right? After a few minutes of nonstop running he found himself in front of the cinema.

The Port Island Station was repaired and cleaned. People were walking around and shopping. There's no sign of typhoon at all

…

"Arf arf!" Something dropped onto the floor.

Shinjiro knew too well who that is. "Oi, Koro, why are you here?" He petted the dog. "And… Is this…?" Minato's mp3 and earphones with dog food smell.

Minato's marathon running finally came to a stop. He halted just right in front of Shinjiro. The boy took some deep breaths, looked at the white dog wagging his tail, and finally at Shinjiro's hand. "That's mine."

Shinjiro stood up and handed him the ball of wires. "Hey."

"Hello." Minato kept it and glanced behind the guy. Shinjiro was looking as a movie poster, huh.

There usually were a lot of posters, but today there was only one, Incredible Pet Stories Series.

"Huh…" As Aigis said, he was going out, but he didn't plan what he wanted to do today. A movie with the rapid level up Social Link wasn't bad. Minato shrugged. "So, movie?"

Shinjiro nodded. "I'll go buy the tickets. You take care of Koro."

A great crowded line was too noticeable; You could see it even before entering the theater building, and that meant you had to wait a long time.

A sad, heartwarming movie could attract all kind of people, it seems.

…

"Here." Shinjiro showed two tickets in his hand.

"Arf arf!" Koromaru barked, but later changed to a whine. Minato who sat with the dog petted him.

"I thought you'd buy three tickets," Minato said.

"They don't welcome dogs. I know as much."

The blue haired boy stared at the senior. "You once brought a dog here?"

"Dogs, cats, birds, and more." Shinjiro sighed. "I've been trying for a few years, but they never let me succeed. Actually, when they see me, they check if I bring animals or not."

Koromaru whined.

Shinjiro bent down and ruffled those white fur between the dog ears. "Sorry, but you have to go home for now. Take care of everyone, okay?"

"Arf."

Seeing a dissatisfied expression, Shinjiro continued. "I'll play with you this evening, kay? Wait for me. Love ya."

"Woof!" Koromaru's eyes lit up in excitement. He stood up. "Arf arf!" And ran around in circles three times. "Arf!" Before barking at Shinjiro for the last time and headed off

"... You're sweet," Minato commented.

"Whatever. The movie is starting. Let's go." The senior pulled the beanie down and went ahead in a quick pace.

* * *

The theater was dark. There's a big screen. Yeah, Minato had come with a few of his Social Links already, but unlike other times, this day wasn't plan ahead. That's new.

All the past movies he had watched here focused on humans while this one was about animals. That's new too.

The screen got brighter. The movie was starting. Minato laid back, somewhat interested in the movie.

Let's see the ending of those puppies.

…

Most of sound effects were waves of aggressive water hitting the planks, and puppies, giving them fatigue. The sun was setting. The water got cold. Puppies cried in agony, but they still didn't give up.

They are just tiny animals, but they fight to survive. They give it their all, even if they fail...

Is this also "strength"?

* * *

Minato respected those surviving animals. On the other hand…

"… The river…" Shinjiro touched the rim of his beanie and looked away. "… It just… washed that dog away…"

"Were you trying not to cry?" The boy asked. No answer. "I thought you already know what it is about." Still no answer.

Knowing he couldn't handle it but charged head on anyway, is that strength too?

Nah, more like recklessness.


	44. Role

Chapter 44

Role

The whole afternoon was devoted into cleaning up the school.

Yukari the great cleaning leader gave orders all around. Kazushi, get that nail puller! Junpei, where's the bubble wrap? Kenji, stop talking and do your work! Kinda annoying, but at least she planned things in her head and the cleaning went smoothly. Even if he was the leader, Minato didn't dare say those guys would listen to him. Girl's power?

Aigis and Minato took down photos hanging around the room. The blonde seemed interested in a certain picture.

"Oh, Aigis, that is the picture of school trip from last year," Yukari said.

Aigis looked at it for a while. "... Will there be school trip this year too?"

"Of course!" Junpei swung his arm around the blonde's neck. "Well, if we go to Kyoto, there's a hot spring. Aigis, since you are genderless, let's bathe togethe-"

His sentence was cut short by a horse kick from the brunette.

Hm, that's new.

* * *

"Sorry if it sounds like an insult…" Yukari approached him in front of the dorm. "But, back then at Yakushima… well…" She fiddled with her fingers. "Like when you were at the beach playing, or at the beach with me…"

Minato wondered if she's confessing. Probably not.

"Uhh… You really, shine! You're amazing!" Yukari said. "But right now you're probably tired, right… So you should rest, like staying away from someone that is noisy like me! Take care of yourself well, and I hope you're back!"

She ran away.

Huh.

* * *

Minato was at Wakatsu with Ken. He had a hard time trying to understand this kid. Maybe they were the same type, with imaginary bubbles of personal space around them. But Minato also felt like they were really different in some aspects.

Ken was too perfect, and Minato hated that.

After they both finished eating, Ken started talking about a manga he borrowed from Junpei. Junpei felt bad reading the book, since the antagonist wasn't actually that bad of a person, but he died anyway. The protagonist wasn't happy either since at one point in the book, they were friends.

The way Ken thought was weird to him, and all his words were shouting, 'I'm not the same as you.' This kid didn't like him much, he knew.

"... By the way, you talk as if things are so simple," Ken said.

"They're not," Minato said. "Suicide, like all human behavior, actually, like everything that exists, results from mixed and conflicting reasons, and some of them are so complicated we would need a lifetime to figure out."

"Uhh okay." Ken nodded, but he's not happy. "Is that all?"

"One more. It's guilt."

"Guilt...?" The kid blinked. "Are you saying the antagonist will commit suicide because of guilt, even without the protagonist doing anything?"

"That could happen. Well, feeling guilty is already a punishment in itself." Minato shrugged. "At least, I think."

"But… They're people who don't feel guilty too. You'll never know. And it won't be fair if you punish only some selected people, or if the fragile ones are the only one to be punished."

"Complicated, right?"

"It is…"

"I don't know why you are talking about this kind of thing so seriously."

"Uh…"

"I guess you have your own complicated reasons."

"Huh?" Ken looked up. "Simple as that?"

"This world is a complicated place, Ken, so of course we should be as simple as possible so that we won't make the already complicated world becomes more complicated."

"Uh…?"

"Like how you really want to slap girls and argue with them, they probably have their complicate reason as well to act like that. And if we actually slap girls, we probably have some complicated complexes to do that." Minato sighed. "You gain nothing by doing or talking bad things to each other. I've experienced it first-hand… I think I've tell someone once. Let me think…"

"Uhhh…?" Being with the leader was always a weird experience.

"Right, I told Akihiko… Past affects people. Maybe that person thinks about the past every day or not caring about it at all, it still have some effect on him, because it's his past. Even if the memories are wiped, it's still his past, and it makes him who he is."

Ken nodded. "You guys are all thinking something happened, right? I think so too, but I can't remember too."

"So, what do you think have changed in you?"

"Huh." Ken thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"I don't know too," Minato said.

"... You don't even have to say that in the first place..." Ken muttered something and stared at him.

Yeah, he's always like that. He glared at Shinjiro sometimes, or glanced at girls when they treated him like a kid.

"... You are always like that, with that face." Ken narrowed his eyes. "Don't you feel a thing?"

"More like you want me to act as if I feel a thing."

Ken kept glaring at him.

What did he hate in me? Seriously, this is troublesome.

* * *

Minato laid the pen down and looked at the calendar. He had a lot of plans on almost every day, such as Tartarus exploring, Social Links time, and other small things everyone expected him to do as a leader and a good human being.

Everything was going on around him, but sometimes he didn't feel involved with it. He once enjoyed being with Yukari somewhat. Now, he's not so sure. The Social Link wasn't that high, probably.

Sometimes, he didn't feel close to them enough. There is no reason to. He didn't see it.

He was a field leader, leading SEES to a battlefield. SEES stayed in a dorm for easy management. They also need entertainment. Members losing their sanity or grades because of a mission are unacceptable. That would be a burden on the Kirijo Group. Mitsuru, the real leader, assigned him as a field leader. He must do his best.

That is that. After this year, they would all went their separate ways.

Yes, that was what he wanted, freedom. He wouldn't feel tired like this.

It's supposed to be like that, isn't it?

That's why he couldn't help but be so cold toward others. There's no helping it. He acted like that because it was how it was. It's a role each person was assigned to, and his role was to be a bystander.

Except when Pharos popped up and smiled, reminded him about the past, and all the feelings, all the beauty of nature. The kid would stop him from thinking this way. And when Pharos was there, he felt like he could be himself again.

Minato looked around the room. No sign of him.

He had been thinking lately about the cause of Pharos' disappearance. Is he teasing me? Punishing me? Whatever. But if he's here, he would tell him to snap out of it, to not think too much and enjoy life, to act like everything is fun and interesting.

And somehow Pharos always managed to make Minato acted as he wished.

A pajamas kid who couldn't interact with real world but is still happy.

If Pharos were there, everything was possible. As long as he was there…

But he is not here.


	45. A Robot's Day

Chapter 45

A Robot's Day

Aigis was on the train with Minato, Fuuka, and Yukari.

Yukari was looking out the train window. The train was making a sharp turn, revealing the school.

Fuuka was sitting next to Minato, who was having existential crisis as usual.

And Aigis, she was holding the rail.

"Minato-sann." Fuuka waved a hand in front of Minato's face. "Life is more than just in your head. Wake up!"

Minato blinked.

"You seem worried," Fuuka said. "Need a girl's mind power?"

"No thanks," he said.

"Aw…"

Aigis could not understand the topic of this conversation yet. After a while, the talk was about talking to guys.

"Well," Minato said. "I think it might have been a lot easier talking to them… if I were a girl."

"Pfft!" Someone laughed. "Ahahaha…"

"Yukari!" Fuuka said.

"Haha… Heh, sorry," Yukari said. "I just never thought you would think that."

"Is it such a weird thought?" Minato asked.

"Mmhm," Fuuka said. "Normally I would say it is weird, but I think I could understand that. Being a girl would make it easier to talk to some guys…"

Is this why her body is modeled after a female human? Aigis thought.

"It might be cute, but we all know that's impossible," Yukari said. "So, don't try going cross dressing, okay?"

Minato shrugged.

* * *

Aigis was walking down the road. She disappeared with a sharp turn around the corner, and found her target right away.

Shinjiro sat at his usual place, at the back alley.

"You again," He said.

Aigis sat next to him.

"I don't know what you want from me." Shinjiro said. "You gain nothing. Go back to stalk your Minato."

"... That's the first time you tell me to 'go back'," Aigis said.

"Whatever."

"That's the third time you said the word 'whatever'," Aigis said.

Shinjiro sighed.

"That's th-"

"I don't wanna know," he said and reached into his coat, grabbing something. It seemed to calm him.

Aigis blinked. "Ah. I notice a pattern in your talking habits." She looked at him. "My conclusion is that you care more about other people, but not about yourself."

Shinjiro shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"That's the tenth time you said a word that implies you don't care about yourself," Aigis said.

"Go talk to other people."

"That's the eighth time you said a word that implies you care more about other people," Aigis said.

Shinjiro sighed.

* * *

"I tried attacking Shinjiro," Aigis said.

Minato placed his chocolate mug on the kitchen table. "Fuuka, what did you teach her?"

"Nothing at all…" The teal haired girl said.

"Ah Minato-san," Aigis said. "Fuuka didn't manipulate me into doing it. I only do because I am curious."

Fuuka facepalmed and Minato had his usual face for the first sentence. They both, however, looked at her after she finished the second one.

"Curious about?" He asked.

"Why Shinjiro and Ken doesn't talk as often," the blonde said.

It was quiet after that.

…

It was late. Aigis was going up the stairs when Ken called her.

"... It's none of your business," Ken said.

Aigis looked at him. "I haven't even talked to you yet, Ken."

The kid was startled when Aigis use his real name.

Now she had some milliseconds to think. Ken was talking about her talking with Shinjiro? Or was it about her wondering about their relationship?

"What if I tell you," Aigis bent down and stared at him in the eye. "What I do is none of your business."

"But you're interfering with our lives!" Ken said.

Our lives, Aigis thought. He didn't mean it. The words weren't right. So she asked, "Why do you care about me being here? Does it matter what I do to Shinjiro?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Just don't…" Ken said. "Let it stay like this. Don't make a fuss just because you are curious."

"Am I making a fuss?"

"Yes!" Ken shouted, and looked away. "... Yes." He walked past her and up the stairs.

If Aigis could ceased her eyebrows, she would.

She couldn't understand. Maybe because she simply couldn't. She wasn't made for this.

Should she leave it to Minato to figure out, and let him tell her everything like he always did? Pure information is easy to digest after all.

She could recognise emotions, but she couldn't understand them. She wondered how it would feel like to actually understand the emotions she was seeing.

Even Minato-san could feel emotions…

Aigis decided to stop thinking and headed to her bedroom, the command room.

* * *

The room was dark. Aigis was sitting next to the monitor.

The android found it hard to resist the self-command of moving her fingers and pushed the power button, which was not far from reach. Or in human words, it was tempting, the desire to know more, the desire to see. With a single touch, she could see everything.

But, there was something called privacy and human rights. There was Mitsuru, the true leader of SEES, and there was a contract for maintaining her machine body with a fund from Kirijo.

In the end, the curiosity has won.

The command room walls were dimly lit by the monitor light. Aside from the screen and the reflection in her eyes, everything was dark.

Her cold finger flicked on the screen. Multiple windows appeared on the surface, each recorded by different hidden cameras.

Aigis tapped the one which showed a dark room.

In his room, Ken was jotting down quite intensely. The pencil could tear the paper if he put more energy to it, and the parallel lines in the notebook were disregarded. It looked like Ken was practicing the art of writing in the dark.

Aigis moved her face closer and zoomed in.

October...appointment…

She couldn't read anything else. There wasn't enough light. The handwriting was hard to read as well.

She moved on and chose a blue room this time.

Minato was sitting at his desk looking at a calendar. He should be sleeping, but since around last full moon, he didn't sleep until the Dark Hour has passed.

Aigis couldn't understand this. What kind of business would he have in the Dark Hour?

She sensed that she shouldn't be near Minato during the Dark Hour when he was in his room. It was a rule she had set for herself. She didn't really understand why she did it, but she did, and so she has to wait until the Dark Hour has passed then she could sneak into his room.

Aigis noticed that in the bright room, a redhead was walking to her laptop.

The robot turned off the monitor as quick as possible. The command room went back to a pitch black room.

Aigis sat down next to the monitor and closed her eyes, lowering her power usage. She felt like recharging at her station was not necessary today. A time clock in her body was set to right after the Dark Hour. Then, she self-checked her body condition one last time.

After making sure, Aigis stopped the codes and let her consciousness faded away.


	46. Screwdriver

Chapter 46

Screwdriver

Is it so hard for them to understand?

Ken gulped down his non-alcoholic fruity drinks. The bar here accepted teenagers in, and he was glad they allowed him to come in. He didn't know why he had to come here of all places. Anywhere but the usual place should be fine.

It's still the same. One thing that wouldn't change was his goal.

He had a goal of getting the justice back, to make it right and fair. He finally found the culprit, and he would not let the chance slipped. He would not let the culprit get away and live a life, even though the victim suffered!

He had the plan, and he had been following them properly. It was his life goal, and nothing else could have higher priority. It was so simple and straightforward, yet no one seemed to understand what he did. Of course he didn't tell anyone, but…

Is what I'm doing so weird?

Ken poked the cold glass. He didn't plan to change anything. It was perfect, the way it's supposed to be. He wouldn't allow the justice to die down with a change of mind. He couldn't.

All that had changed was the location he made the conclusion. Of course he already had the answer. He had the plan. All he needed to do was to follow it to the end.

"Greetings."

But of course, there was one obstacle.

"Can't you leave me alone?" Ken asked.

"I come here to carry your body back to the dorm in case you become unconscious." Aigis took a seat next to him. "Tomorrow is Sunday. Do you plan to stay up late today?"

Ken ignored her and took a sip. "I bet Minato sent you here."

"Your assumption is wrong."

"Then it's Akihiko or Shinjiro isn't it?"

"Wrong."

"Mitsuru? Yukari? Fuuka?"

"Wrong, wrong, wrong. I come here of my own free will."

"Should've known." Ken finished his drink. "Only you can be this annoying."

Aigis seemed unaffected by the comment. She raised her hand and called the bartender. "Screwdriver, please."

Ken raised his eyebrows. Aigis probably has a plan, he thought. No, he wouldn't lose to her fake curiosity of a machine. She made nothing but trouble, and being a trouble herself.

"You might be curious as to why I ordered an alcoholic beverage," Aigis said. "I ordered it because I want to play a game with you."

"A game?" Ugh, he hated the way she talked.

"I know you want to try alcoholic drinks, do you not?" The blonde asked. "To be an adult. To do everything you could have done if you are older." She shook her head. "I could never understand why you are in such a rush."

Ken didn't say anything.

"One question. One sip," Aigis said. "We can ask each other anything, and we must answer truthfully."

The beverage was served, placed between them. The yellow cocktail was garnished with a slice of orange.

"18% vodka, 72% orange juice, and 10% water," Aigis said.

Sounds like a dangerous game, Ken thought. But he hadn't talked to anyone for a while. The atmosphere in the dorm was weird. The girls were acting weird. Everyone was weird. And it got a little boring. He was the one asking so it should be okay.

"This is illegal," Ken said.

"It will be okay if you keep quiet."

"Sure…" Ken reached for the glass and took a sip. The taste is… strong. Eaugh. "Why did you talk to Shinjiro yesterday?"

"Fuuka and I have a perfect plan, and it involves Shinjiro," Aigis said. "But then I realized it will never work. Talking to him is merely a way to entertain myself."

Another sip. "Why will your plan not work?"

"Because I have become an outcast."

One more. "Outcast?"

"As in, not the one Minato chooses to talk to."

Ekk. "Why not?"

"Minato had found out I invaded his personal space too much to his liking. He talked to me less since then," Aigis said. "He is also a busy person. He has to spend his time wisely. I could understand."

"Hmm."

Aigis took the glass from his hand and took a small sip. Wait, she can do that? "He doesn't talk to you much either."

"Yeah," Ken said. "People kinda just… leave me alone, for these past few days." He glanced at the robot. "... But they all focus on Shinjiro for some reason."

"He has made a great meal," Aigis commented.

"I'm not stupid." Ken took the glass back and drank a full gulp.

"Ken, that's-"

"Everyone all focuses on Shinjiro for some freaking reasons." Ken stared at her. "Aigis, tell me everything you know."

"Ah." Aigis rubbed her chin. "This is a dangerous game, indeed."

"Tell me!"

"My goal was to extract information on you first to find the best approach, but it can't be helped." She dropped her carefree attitude. "What I am telling you is mostly part of my own research. You should not share the information anywhere else, or we would we in trouble."

"Sure, I can do that."

"Do you know who Chidori is?"

"Junpei's crush? Yeah," Ken said. "That suicidal girl he wanna spends time with."

"One day, Chidori's Persona tried to kill her in her hospital room. Shinjiro had to use suppressant on her. Mitsuru suspects that Shinjiro might be using the drug as well as the members of Strega."

"Huh?" Ken blinked. Persona trying to kill its owner? The berserk horse...?

"According to my research, Strega seems to be a group of artificial Persona users. They were made in an experiment. Their Personas hadn't awakened naturally and can go berserk, so the artificial Persona users need to take the suppressant." Aigis said. "The suppressant suppresses the Persona to prevent it from harming its host. It is easy to assume Kirijo made both the artificial Persona users and the suppressant."

"Wow…" Ken nodded. "Mitsuru usually seems so tensed. Does she feel responsible for all that?"

"That, I do not know," Aigis said. "Mitsuru mentioned that the suppressant has a serious side effect. I need to confirm that statement. I managed to find a sample of the drug-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Ken said. "May I ask where you get all these info?"

"Cameras. Eavesdropping. Hacking." Aigis said. "And asking. I am not a human, so the laws cannot punish me, if that is what you are asking. Though I am positive I do not leave any pieces of evidence."

"Umm okay..."

"My analysis told me that the drug has a serious side effect on a human body. A large amount could be lethal," Aigis said. "If Mitsuru's assumption is correct, Strega's member and Shinjiro are most likely in poor health."

"How bad is it?"

"They would all die in a few years, if not a few months. Only the seniors know about this fact." Aigis thought for a moment. "Mitsuru did tell Minato, so four. Please keep this a secret."

Ken nodded and didn't ask anything else.

"Has the alcohol taken effect?" Aigis noted his distress. "You seems troubled."

"Well of course I am!" Ken shouted. "You know someone is dying soon, so of course I am!"

"Is it really the reason? You were troubled long before tonight." Aigis asked, "Are you afraid of changes?"

Ken was quiet for a long time. He almost didn't seem to believe what he had learned. "He knew…"

"Correct."

"And yet he keep spending time with him?" He looked at her. "How could he do that?"

"It is nothing hard."

"You don't get it Aigis..." Ken said in a tone that the android had never heard before, insecure and vulnerable.

Aigis observed him. "Minato and you have different personalities. It is understandable if you choose a different approach. I have not finished the explanation, but you need to rest soon."

"Just say it."

"Very well," Aigis said. "In short, the girls have a plan to bond Minato with Shinjiro. I am an outcast, so I could not help them. To be honest, Minato and Shinjiro would have bonded even without help, though much slower."

"I don't like it," Ken said. "It feels like you are all trying to control us!"

"Everything is being controlled by something," Aigis said. "Does it matter by what or whom?"

Ken opened his mouth only to close it again. He was too sleepy to argue anyway. Machine. She's just a stupid machine...

"You alcohol tolerance level is surprisingly high," Aigis commented. "But it ends here. I will have to carry you."

"Leave me alone."

"After this, I will not bother you any longer."

"You don't bother me, Aigis. I just don't like… being stared at."

"You don't like being judged."

"Shut upp…"

…

"Of course I ended up having to carry you home," Aigis said. Ken was unconscious from an alcoholic coma and was carried by her in a bridal style.

She had already texted Minato that she was with Ken. They should not get in any problems for returning late.

She entered the dorm and went up the stairs. She moved without making any noises. Ken's room was locked. Aigis picked the lock in eleven seconds and opened the door.

Ken's room was dark like what she had seen in the monitor. This was the first time Aigis entered his room. She located his bed and laid Ken's body on his bed. He wouldn't wake up until tomorrow.

Mission complete. Aigis walked to the door and grabbed the doorknob. She had a few hours left. She didn't have to return to the command room to charge today, either.

Aigis turned around and observed the room once more. She could stay here for a while.

After all, someone's bedroom always has plenty of information to gather.


	47. One Week

**A/N: I just merged some chapters together (and read through some cringy chapters), so now the chapter number will be 2 more than what it should be. This chapter was 50 because the earlier is 49, but I will put 48 because it will be fixed to 48 anyway. But now it is 47 ughhh**

 **I'm too lazy to fix all those… At least not now.**

* * *

Chapter 47

One Week

"You think you're different?" Junpei asked. "What? How?"

"It's different as in… different," Minato said. "Am I changing? I don't know."

"Then how would I know?" Junpei asked. "Well, to me, you're the same ol' Minato of course."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay," Minato said and headed for the door. "That's all."

"Wait wait wait," Junpei stopped him. "Help me a bit. About Chidori."

"You two are perfect. Stop asking for help."

"Whatt? But I dunno what flower she would like."

"Tsk." Minato walked away and waved without looking back.

Junpei sighed. Have to do it myself, eh? My friends are all jealous of me after all!

"I can help with that."

Junpei blinked, and turned around to see Ken standing behind him.

* * *

"Pharos."

One week. He would come tonight.

Minato wandered at the station. He didn't help Junpei with flowers. He was struggling himself.

He had never brought flowers to their graves, had he?

Minato had always… avoided doing it. He didn't want to mourn. He tried not to make it any different from when they were alive. And he didn't like asking for help. Not from relatives. Not from classmates. Not from teachers. He wanted to prove that he was okay. He was okay and didn't need any help. Nothing had changed.

But now, he felt a little guilty.

Maybe he should have paid more respect for them. Maybe he should show more grief? He tried to hide it but maybe he shouldn't have. He also didn't want to ask. Come on Minato, even Fuuka asked for help and look at what she could made. Asking for help is never wrong. Fuuka is a living proof, isn't she? He needed a wise word from someone.

* * *

"The hell? I don't know."

Shinjiro was at the back alley again. Minato couldn't understand what was good about this place, and why he bothered to come here from the dorm. Was it the place to deal drugs?

"I just stand, and think about it," Shinjiro said, crossing his arms. "That's all. Well, she wasn't my family, so it's different."

Minato nodded. He noticed Koromaru sitting next to the guy. He knelt down and petted the dog. Koromaru sure cared about Shinjiro. They were like best friend, looking out for each other.

Shinjiro looked at him. "What's on your mind?"

"Ken prays," Minato said. "Do I have to?"

"Ask him yourself, why he did it." Shinjiro tapped his finger to his forearm. "Everyone's way of mourning is different, so don't worry about ceremony and stuff."

Minato nodded again. Koromaru barked.

"I'm no dog translator, but I'm sure he agrees with me."

"Arf!"

"And if I die," Shinjiro said. "I wouldn't want people to worry about how they mourn me. If they think twice about it, I'm happy enough."

* * *

"There. She's Chidori. Chidori this is Ken."

Ken looked at the red haired girl on the hospital bed. She wasn't sick, not counting the suppressant. The only reason she was in the hospital was to keep an eye on her.

Her amber eyes stared back at him.

Junpei gave her sunflower. No, Ken didn't help with that. Chidori said she liked it, and started sketching the sunflower on her notepad. They talked about simple, generic things. Ken joined the conversation once in a while, but he mostly listened.

After Junpei left, Ken was left alone with her.

"So it's you," she whispered. The way she looked at Ken made him felt vulnerable. She knew everything. It felt like that.

Her yellow eyes kept staring, but she didn't say anything, and he was lost.

"You are lost and confused," Chidori said. "Aren't you?"

"Hey!" Ken snapped back and regained his composure. It wasn't possible to be angry in front of such a calm person. This gothic girl was creepy.

She was staring again. Awkward.

"I thought I know what to do," Ken said. Anything to break the silence. "Maybe now I'm not so sure. But I'm not lost!"

Chidori didn't moved. She didn't approved, only staring. Ken hated this.

"You know Shinjiro, right?"

"Tell me about him," Ken said. "Tell me what I should know."

"Just like Shinjiro, you are stubborn. It seems you have stopped, however," Chidori said. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Soon enough, Ken thought.

Chidori started sketching again. Ken couldn't see what she was drawing. "The robot girl, you should know her. What do you think about the robot?"

"I hate her," Ken said. "She keeps asking questions and I hate her a lot, but…"

Now, there was a but. Even Ken himself was surprised by that.

"Now, I think, not anymore."

"Why?"

"... Maybe I'm tired of hating."

Chidori looked at him and muttered to herself. "Does it really do something good for once?"

Ken raised his eyebrows. "It" was a strong word to call an android. "Do you hate her?"

"Kirijo's pet, I hate it." Chidori furrowed her eyebrows. "Can't even realize it is being used."

"Huh?"

Chidori glanced at him with a look, a look he was used to seeing. It was pity. "Nevermind."

* * *

"Good evening." Pharos appeared in his room. "And sorry, for not talking to you in awhile."

Minato sat at his desk as usual. Since Pharos decided not to come out, the boy waited for him every night. Pharos hated that. Why bothered waiting for him?

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you this, but there's one more week until the full moon," Pharos said. "I hope nothing serious happens, but who knows what the future will bring. Please be careful."

Pharos went quiet again.

"My memories are returning."

"That's good," Minato said, still turning his back to him.

No, he didn't get it. "The content is not very pleasant. My future is black. It will consume everything. It's inevitable! And I'm the one who will bring you pain."

Minato had found his place, after all. He had friends. He had bonds. He was happy, and... Pharos was a reason Minato's life kept getting stuck somehow.

"All I bring is death and destruction..."

Still, no reaction.

Pharos feared the worst. May he… hates me?

Calm down and don't lose your composure!

Minato trained in Tartatus and on the rooftop for the past few days. He even taught his dorm mates too. He's so determined to defeat all the twelfth full moon Shadows. Because I'd asked Minato and the boy already promised to do it? Is there another reason behind it? Is he getting sick of me so he wants to get rid of me? I am a hindrance, aren't I...?

"I'm unwanted. you are better without me."

… Did I really say that? Oh no… Great, Pharos! Now he'll ignore me for real.

But then he heard… a laugh, a somehow beautiful one, something he never heard from this boy before.

"Why talk like you're not with me, huh?" Minato turned around and looked at him. "We're always together."

"I shouldn't be," Pharos said.

"Is this why you try to hide from me?'

"Well yes…"

"Phew." Minato sighed in relief. "I thought you're angry or something. Don't disappear again, okay?"

"... Didn't you get what I said?"

"Guess what? What you said didn't quite got to me." Minato had a slight grin of confidence.

Pharos was glad. At least Minato didn't hate him. "But I have a feeling that everything will change.

"And?"

"Don't you get it?" Pharos asked. "Someday, I'll go."

"I know that."

"And when I'm free, I might forget about you."

Minato glanced at him.

"And you'll forget about me." Pharos looked down. "I don't mind that. I was rejected since the beginning of time anyway. But you…"

"Don't worry about me, Pharos," Minato said. "I don't know what your… 'connection' with Thanatos is, but I don't care, no, I don't mind at all."

"But, I am bringing you pain."

"But I like being with you." Minato looked at him in the eye. "I want you to stay, no matter what. So if your reason is to not hurt me, then forget that reason and stay with me. Period."

Pharos blinked. "You're not… angry at me?"

"No."

"But…"

"If you know you did wrong and you feel sorry, that's enough. Of course I'll forgive you." Minato smiled. "That's what friend are for, right?"

Pharos grinned. "Yeah... That's right."

* * *

 **A/N: Someone please cure my obsession with the word "just", and "maybe", and "but". But maybe it's not such a big deal, so just leave it.**


	48. Taking Care

**A/N: You shouldn't be surprised by now if I said I improvised this chapter. Also written in a day.**

 **Sighhh I can't stop feeling like this story is a big mess. After finishing this, I will definitely fix everything.**

 **Yep, it was two years and not three. I keep thinking it was three! Fixed.**

* * *

Chapter 48

Taking Care

"School again. I hate Monday," Junpei said and yawned. "Worst thing… Ever! Sleepy..." He yawned again.

Minato nodded.

"You stayed past visiting hours again, didn't you?" Yukari asked. "It's almost full moon, remember? You should relax."

"Being with Chidori is the most relaxing thing ever, I told you," Junpei said. "You won't believe it!"

Yukari rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Yukari walked slower and let the guys entered the building. Fuuka and Aigis got up to her.

"We're really doing it today?" Fuuka asked. "I thought you agree with me, Yukari. Shouldn't we wait for like, after full moon?"

"That, is unacceptable," Aigis said. "It must be done today, for the best outcome."

"... Right." Yukari asked. "Shinjiro-senpai is leaving soon, doesn't he?"

Fuuka looked at her. "He told you too?"

Yukari nodded. "I wonder what emergency he has. He has stayed for such a short time..."

* * *

After school, Minato walked out and saw Shinjiro waiting at the gate.

"Why are you here?" Minto asked.

Shinjiro looked away. "Umm, well-"

Aigis dropped down from one of the trees. "It is Mitsuru's command that both of you go take care of the dogs around campus."

Minato looked at her.

"I am serious, Minato-san."

Shinjiro sighed.

"Or there will be consequences."

* * *

Shampoos, here. Brushes… there.

Minato put the items in the cart. Shinjiro walked to him with dog food and cat food in his arms. He dropped them in the cart.

They finished buying the items and arrived at the station.

"Now, let's do our jobs," Shinjiro said.

"I'm forced," Minato said. "A friendly reminder that I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Don't worry, I understand," Shinjiro said. "We will start from the station and walk around. Our targets are all near the shrine."

Minato got the job of brushing and showering them while Shinjiro gathered new ones.

"I... never thought I have to do this…" Minato wiped the bubbles from getting into his eyes, only for the dog to shake his body again. Cold water splashed over him. Some fur got in his mouth. "Bleh."

"Head there, lil' mutt. Go go." Shinjiro sent more dogs toward him.

After that got out the way. it was the feeding rounds. Shinjiro unpacked the food and Minato poured them into bowls.

"Is this fine though?" Minato asked as he stood up.

"Huh?"

"Is this not encouraging stray dogs and cats to increase?"

"Oh, don't worry." Shinjiro said. "Most of them have owners. The problem is that they are old or don't have enough time, or that they're dead."

"That's bad," Minato said. "Who will continue after you?"

"Kinda hope it to be you."

Minato blinked. "Me?"

Shinjiro shrugged. "Well, the community is getting better. Kirijo Group gives full support for me for making this area a better place."

"Mitsuru helps you."

"Yeah. Last year was vaccinating, by the way."

"I'm surprised she still let you do this."

"She's surprised I still want to do this." Shinjiro carried the packages and kept walking to the next stop. "It's one thing I do to pass the time. This might be my last time."

Minato nodded and looked down. He knew Shinjiro didn't have much time left, but he's still like this, always putting other people before himself. Even now, feeding strayed animals.

"And if it's not you, it might be Ken. He seems to like Koromaru and his goldfish. Still, I'm surprised you joined me," Shinjiro said.

"I said I'm forced," Minato said, and regretted it.

"I know. I don't worth your time." Shinjiro shrugged. "Still, it's a good change."

They finished the work an hour later. The sun was setting.

They were walking back to the dorm then Minato stopped. "There's one thing that haven't change. About Ken."

"Hey." Shinjiro stopped too. "Can't you get along with him? He's just a kid."

Minato scowled. Of course Shinjiro cared about Ken. Shinjiro should take care of himself and have fun, not worrying himself over a kid, a kid that might not even worth it.

"You really hate him huh."

"Maybe. Not really," Minato said. "He makes me feel bothered. He's so…" Minato narrowed his eyes. "... Perfect."

"Mind following me?" Shinjiro asked.

* * *

"Here we are again." Shinjiro led him to the back alley. He stared at the area for a long time. "That reminds me, I met you here, too. Back then, I never imagined I would have to be in this mess."

"I'm glad you're in this mess together," Minato said, and dust dog fur from his clothes. "Literally."

They sat on the stairs in the back alley. It was getting dark.

"Can't believe it's almost two years already…" Shinjiro whispered.

"Huh?" Minato knew Shinjiro stopped coming to school since then.

"I haven't told you yet, but, I'll leave soon." Shinjiro shoved his hands in his coat pockets. His hands seemed to search for something. "Probably right after the full moon. You won't see from me again."

Minato frowned. You want to leave, huh. "You're just like this." He continued. "You try to… disappear, for some reason. Even when it's near, shouldn't you want to spend more time with us? Why do the opposite?"

"I doubt you'd get it."

"Once, maybe," Minato said. "Now, I don't get it anymore. You should know that SEES is something else. We aren't going to forget you just like that. You should know."

"... So, you know, huh?"

Minato nodded.

"I wish you don't, but… can't help," Shinjiro said. "I'm still not staying no matter how much you try to convince me."

"Remember that I don't want you to leave."

Shinjiro blinked, and chuckled. "You guys really are something." He turned to Minato. "You know what you all said? 'I don't want you to leave, Shinjiro.' You all said the same! You sure you guys didn't tell each other this, right?"

Minato shook his head. From the look of it, Shinjiro didn't tell them about the weak body part, only the leaving part. "And it seems I'm the last to know."

"You're wrong," Shinjiro said.

Of course, Minato thought. You would keep that kid out of the loop. It's all Ken, Ken, Ken.

"You and Akihiko keep telling me to take care of him." Minato said. "I try to understand him, but it feels forced at some point. Like how I don't want to give him special treatment, he, too, doesn't want it."

"Sorry 'bout that, but, just…" Shinjiro trailed off. "Do it for me, won't you?"

Minato nodded. At least, he wanted to do Shinjiro a favor. He owed that man that much.

"I guess, I'll try to talk to him, one last time," Minato said. "If he doesn't annoy me, and if I don't annoy him, then maybe we can get along."


	49. Pocketwatch

**A/N: Exactly one month for such a short chapter. I feel bad!**

 **First year: update around 42 chapters**

 **Second year: update around 4 chapters?**

 **Third year: update around 6 chapters?**

 **(I'm sorry :P) (I just did the math)**

* * *

Chapter 49

Pocketwatch

At the Iwatodai Station, Minato heard random noises.

"What'd you say? You better shut your mouth, bitch!"

"Can I get a piece of that, Bro?"

One thing he hated more than fangirls were delinquents. They kept making troubles. Some of them hurt people without reason, or because other people were different than them. Minato really, really hated this kind of delinquents.

And when he realized it again, he was already in front of the brunette.

"Minato-kun!" Yukari called him.

Minato shielded her and faced them.

"Huh? You want in on this too, boy?"

Someone so short and thin, of course, five big guys wouldn't want to waste their energy on him, but the boy's eyes were too sharp. He was too calm, so much that these thugs felt hesitated.

And then, they felt something pulling them down. Power. Pressure. Gravity. They couldn't move, and their hearts felt cold.

Yukari was not in the attack range, but she could feel it. The coldness…

"Give the wallet back," Minato commanded.

One of them dropped the wallet. They were able to move again. They stepped back in fear and ran.

Minato looked at the thugs running away and whispered, "... I love you Pharos."

Yukari blinked. It was hard to believe her friend just came here to save her. "…Thanks." She looked at the direction that delinquents ran off and scowled. "What the hell, seriously! What's up with those punks? Geez…"

Yukari was angry, or at least appeared to be. A coping mechanism. "They're just, ugh!" She took deep breaths. When she was calm enough, she bent down to pick her wallet up. She flipped it around and check the inside.

"Phew. All here." Yukari kept it in her bag. "... Thanks again." It came out half-hearted. "Wait, sorry. Didn't mean to make it sounded like that, just…" She sighed. "I wish I didn't have to thank you in the first place."

"You don't want to ask for help?" Minato asked.

"I don't need help!" Yukari shouted. She bit her lip. "I mean, I don't want to need it. It's… no different from my mom."

"'Help'," Minato said. He thought about Yakushima. "She needs help?"

"She's desperate," Yukari said. "She's just, like that!" She opened her arms. "Hug me! Kiss me! Push me against the floor!"

Minato merely looked.

Yukari stared at him but it wasn't threatening at all since she was on the verge of tears.

"... Why?" She looked down. "Why didn't mom meet someone like you?"

Yukari took a deep breath. "... She keeps searching for disgusting kind of men and actually expects to find good people? And cries and says all men are bad… Isn't she… the one trying to convince that on herself…?"

Minato nodded.

Yukari looked at him. "I know. No need to mock me."

"I'm not," Minato said. "I'm just thinking, you really care about her." He paused. "You really want to help her, right?"

"... I do," Yukari said. She was smart, smart enough to figure out a way on her own. "That's right. I'm here complaining why she has to be needing help all along."

"Remember I support you," Minato said.

"Thanks… I'm gonna go back." Yukari ran off, leaving Minato at that same place.

* * *

"These figurines are that of high quality," Aigis said as Ken trotted along the passage and stopped when he located his desired figure on the shelf.

"Of course!" Ken said and stood on his toes to grab the figure package. "These are the official stuff."

Aigis looked around with her curious glance. "There are many cosplay costumes."

"It's really popular," Ken said. "But I prefer talking to cosplayers. I'm not into wearing them myself."

Aigis nodded.

Ken paid the bills and they walked out of the anime shop. Ken was having a grin the entire time.

"You seem happy," Aigis said.

"Of course I am." Ken raised the bag in his hand. "These are… physical. It's not like reading fics or looking at pictures on the phone. It's in my hands, and I own it."

"I do not comprehend."

"I'm sure you will."

Ken suddenly halted and looked at the water drain.

"What's wrong?" Aigis asked.

"Can't you see that?" Ken bent down and picked something up. Chain.

"That is not yours."

"Yeah, but… it looks familiar." Ken pulled the chain out and something came out with it. "... Now I know what it is."

A pocketwatch. The kind people didn't sell anymore.

"I'll return it to him," Ken said.

"Are you sure?" Aigis asked. "You tend to avoid him whenever possible."

Ken kept the pocketwatch. "Then I'm breaking that trend."

* * *

Minato returned to the dorm to see Aigis pointing her fingers at Ken.

"Ahh get that thing away from me!" Ken shielded his face with his hands.

"My bullets could penetrate walls, Ken. Your palms could not save you."

Junpei used the commotion to sneak nearby and take a hold of one of the figures on the table. "Man, these are cool."

Minato raised his eyebrows. That was not a common sight. Don't they hate each other? At least, Ken's annoyance for the robot was clear. Less than for Shinjiro but it was there. Aigis was Aigis. She couldn't hate.

Minato sat down and Junpei put the figure back. They both wondered about what those two were doing.

"Greetings," Aigis said and waved her hand that was pointing at Ken. Ken sighed in relief. "I am going to show him my new feature."

"That is?" Junpei asked.

"This."

Aigis pointed her fingers at Junpei. He hid behind Minato.

The android tilted her head. "I couldn't show you if you do not look."

"Yeah, but…" Junpei eyed the hands. They were guns. All members of SEES had seen this pair of hands in action before.

Minato looked at her hand. "You have fingertips now, I guess."

"Correct."

"Huh…" Ken and Junpei looked at each other.

Aigis removed her gloves she wore every time she went to school. She indeed had fingertips now. The small pieces folded inside with a metallic click and revealed the gun holes.

"Ohhh, that's cool!" Junpei said.

"It's like the hero's hidden guns!" Ken said.

"This is my latest upgrade by Ikutsuki-san," Aigis said. "I got it a few days ago."

Minato looked at her hands. They looked more real. They looked more feminine, human, too. "What kind of upgrades have you done?"

"The ability to eat, as you have seen during the summer festival." Aigis wriggled her fingers and her fingertips came back out. "And this."

"He sure takes care of you, huh?" Ken asked.

"Yes," Aigis said. "He has been taking care of me."

* * *

Shinjiro sat at his desk cleaning the pocketwatch. His desk and chair, along with the default bed and closet, were all the furniture in this room.

Shinjiro checked the inside and groaned. Some dirt got in it too. He wasn't sure how he dropped it. He had never. That didn't surprise him as much as the identity of the person who returned this to him.

Ken of all people brought it to me, Shinjiro thought and kept cleaning the pocketwatch.


	50. Childish Last Excitement

**A/N: I have no excuse for the amount of dialogues.**

* * *

Chapter 50

Childish Last Excitement

Three days before the full moon. The exam was in the middle of this month and they should be focusing on that, but SEES couldn't focus this close to the full moon. School passed by in a flash.

Instead of Wakatsu, Minato led Ken to the shrine to have a small picnic after school. Ken had mentioned that the shrine at night was peaceful, but he never expected his leader to actually bring him here and picnic here too. Ken placed the blanket on the playground while Minato attached a lantern on the jungle gym. They sat on the cloth and opened the picnic basket. There were bread, salad, omelet…

Ken picked the paper plate and started eating. Everything tasted good, especially the omelet. It was his favorite.

"Didn't expect you to like them so much," Minato said and chewed a piece of bread.

"It's really good. Where did you buy these? Did you cook them?" Ken asked.

"I did. Some of them." Minato shrugged. "Though what you're eating, I'm surprised you like them so much. You didn't eat this quick back at the party."

Ken stopped and looked at him. He looked at his plate again. "Oh."

"He's a good cook," Minato said.

"He is," Ken said.

They kept eating their meals and soon finished. Ken liked it here. The shrine was peaceful. It was quiet. Ken could imagine Koromaru running around the shrine. Maybe next time he would walk Koromaru here. If there was a next time.

"You seem close to Aigis lately," Minato said.

Ken narrowed his eyes. "I won't use the word close. She's an android."

"You do like walking Koromaru though."

"Well," Ken said. "I like him."

"At least that's what we have in common." Minato looked at the empty area in front of the shrine. "There, Koromaru would run in circles." He pointed at the trees. "And there, Aigis would climb the trees."

"... Why would she?"

"I guess she wants to see the world."

Ken tried to imagine Aigis climbing trees. It was likely. "Aigis and Koromaru. They're the same as us, but also different. I don't know how to say it."

"They're obviously not humans," Minato said. "But I do consider them people."

Ken nodded. "I guess that's it."

"Consider her a she now?" Minato asked. "I thought you hate her."

"Huh, no!" Ken fidgeted. "I mean I did. Not really. She does nothing wrong."

"She's innocent," Minato said.

"Huh."

The moon was almost full. It made the Naganaki Shrine a little brighter than usual.

"I hope Shinjiro wouldn't be angry at me," Minato said. "But he said he's leaving."

"Leaving?"

"After full moon."

Ken nodded.

"You're not happy?" Minato asked. That came out wrong. "I mean, do you feel anything?"

"It's complicated," Ken said and hugged his knees.

Minato glanced at him. "Most of us feel sad, or annoyed or disappointed."

"Complicated," Ken repeated.

Minato shrugged. "Fine."

"And don't call me vague. I didn't want this!"

"Defensive."

Ken scowled. Minato sure was good at cornering him. "I wish this world is simple," Ken said. "Black and white. Right and wrong. Why do things like grey have to exist?"

"A simple world is that of ideal. No such thing like pure black or pure white exist in this world, only some subtle shades of grey," Minato said.

"There are things that could only exist in dreams, huh?"

"Would sound nicer if you said, 'there are things that could only be felt by heart.'"

"Sappy." Ken stretched his legs. "I want a chair."

Minato shrugged. "Define complicated, if you feel like it." Ken outright hated that guy. That was clear. Ken usually didn't talk about himself, or his feeling. Only when he asked or when Ken was eating.

"Well." Ken thought for a moment. "It wasn't..." Ken looked down. "It wasn't, you know? It was simple. But now… I'm not so certain anymore."

Minato gave him a look. He wasn't sure what this kid was talking about anymore. Ken was always distant to a certain degree.

"I wish it's easy. Now I know it's never easy…"

It was hard to know Ken.

"I didn't want it to change." Ken kept whispering to himself. "But, it did. Nothing I can do."

"Is it better?" Minato asked.

"... Define better." Ken noticed him now. "It's tiring."

"Changes?"

"Everything."

"You're afraid of changes."

"Aghh you said the same thing as Aigis..." Ken paused and looked at him.

Minato waited for him.

"... I once thought you never care about other people," Ken said. "Kinda like Aigis."

"Am I?"

"I don't know?" Ken shrugged. "But actually, I was very childish thinking that. Just like Aigis, you are… an honest person. Too honest. A bit offensive, but… it's nice to know someone as honest as you exist."

"I will consider it a compliment." Minato shrugged. "Maybe you should stop being a tsun too."

"Hey!" Ken said. "Yeah… I won't try to be someone else anymore. I am me. right."

* * *

Shinjiro was standing in the kitchen hoping people would leave him alone. Most people leave him alone.

"Can't you leave me alone?" Shinjiro groaned.

"I did take care of Ken," Minato said.

"Yesterday, yeah, and now you come nagging me again." Shinjiro sighed. "You're a leader for God's sake. Ain't you busy?"

Minato shrugged. "You're a dear friend. I can find time for you."

"Tch." Shinjiro fixed his beanie. "Can't I be in peace? I want to relax."

"Go to your room then."

"Don't feel like it."

"There's the alley. You are not at that alley today," Minato said. "That's unusual of you."

"Is being there my identity already? Must've been there too long," Shinjiro said.

"Everyday, all day."

"Then maybe Aki was right."

"Huh?" Minato glanced at him.

"If I already have a foot in, might as well go all in," Shinjiro said. "I have been trying not to set foot here in the first place, but… It's not so bad, now that I'm here. I'm here now." Shinjiro looked at the exit. "How about we get out of here. Come to think of it, you haven't been to that place."

The walk to the back alley was familiar and short. Shinjiro continued walking for a little while and they were in front of a door. Shinjiro opened the door of an abandoned house near the back alley. The inside was not the same as the outside at all. It was clean and cozy.

"Come in, and welcome, I guess." Shinjiro walked into the house.

Wait…

"Yeah. This is my house," Shinjiro said. "I have some help with this place, but that doesn't matter."

Minato looked around. It looked like an apartment room, a small but efficient place. It was bare. There was a box of his belonging on his desk and his bed was in the corner. There was a table, a refrigerator, a kitchen, and a bathroom.

"… So? Happy now?" Shinjiro closed the door.

"Nice place," Minato said. He saw a pocketwatch on the table.

Shinjiro sat on one of the chairs. "You're the third person that has come here."

"Third?"

"I guess you can know," Shinjiro said. "The first and second were Chidori and Fuuka."

Minato blinked. Fuuka, understandable. Chidori? Do they know each other?

"Chidori was a nice person Helped me on the streets."

Minato couldn't believe Shinjiro lived here. It was cool, sure, but it was unusual. Why live so close to the back alley? Even when you have a nice dorm to go back to?

"I wish everyone disappeared," Shinjiro said. "I wish I disappeared. I think that when I am here. I think that I accomplished that by staying here, then I got dragged back into SEES, and everything changed. You guys just won't let me go."

"You do talk like it's a good thing," Minato said.

"It's certainly not bad." Shinjiro smiled. "Not bad at all… But I have my own responsibilities. Minato, look after Ken."

Minato nodded.

"That was easy," Shinjiro said. "Look after Aki."

He nodded.

"And take care of yourself."

Minato blinked. He nodded. "I will."

"Good." Shinjiro fixed his beanie. "I have things to do, and I won't return, so… live normally. Take care of each other, and don't do things you'll regret. Just... live."

Minato nodded.

* * *

Everyone was excited. It might have gotten to Aigis.

"The Lost seem to be growing in number," Aigis said as they entered the school. "Our highest priority should be eliminating the remaining arcana Shadows. I shall accompany you in battle."

"Excited, hm?" Minato asked.

"I… do not have emotions," Aigis said. "Though my body is automatically preparing itself for the upcoming battle."

The next day, SEES stayed in the dorm to conserve energy.

"Minato-san," Aigis called him. "Could we talk outside? It is Sunday today. We are free."

"Today is full moon," Minato said. "We shouldn't head outside. You should know."

"Please."

Minato looked at her. Aigis saying please was one of the rarest things. She had requested things before by stating the reason behind each request, but never a please. "Fine."

Minato followed her. At first, he thought she was heading to the shrine, but then she started heading toward the school. He could guess it now.

"Sometimes, something happens inside of me. I could not explain." Aigis looked over the Moonlight Bridge. She seemed to like this place. "I do not know if it is a good thing or not, but it is not supposed to happen."

"Tell me," Minato said.

"When the operation is about to start, I think I am 'excited', in human terms." Aigis looked at her hands. "My power increases. My guns seem to unlock itself. I am preparing to... destroy. It's… weird. What is happening to me?"

"It's not a bad thing if you can feel. Once, you asked what feeling is."

Aigis nodded. "You told me that you could not define it. You could only feel."

"Do you feel it now?" Minato asked.

Aigis thought for a moment. "… I don't know." She looked down. "An android is… a machine pretending to be a human. That is what I am. I do not know if I am 'feeling'."

"You have all the time in the world, Aigis."

"That might be true. I am a machine, after all," Aigis said. "What if I never figure it out?"

"You are special, Aigis," Minato said. "I'm sure you will."

Aigis looked at him. "You are special to me too."

Minato smiled. "Thanks."

"So I will believe in your words." Aigis looked at the view again. Sometimes Minato wondered if she really was a weapon, though he himself didn't consider her just a machine.

"You're not weird at all. You're special," Minato said. "And you will figure it out."

Aigis nodded. "I believe in you."


	51. Luck

**A/N: It's here.**

* * *

Chapter 51

Luck

At the plaza in front of Iwatodai Station, SEES were preparing to fight the Arcana Shadows. The creaking of metal on the concrete floor was clearly audible in the Dark Hour.

"Looks like they've been waiting for us..." Fuuka said. "Their Arcana are Fortune and Strength."

"Where's Amada?" Mitsuru asked.

"Can't find him. He wasn't in his room, so who knows," Junpei said. "That lil' shit is more trouble than he's worth."

"Did you just call him that?" Yukari asked. "Because that's kinda unexpected."

Shinjiro wasn't there either.

"He told me he needed a break," Fuuka said. "I didn't question him."

The Fortune looked like a metallic carousel horse, while the Strength looked like a woman in a wedding dress, though that dress was decorated with flowers and arrow fences.

'I'll try to push him back,' Pharos said. 'Enjoy your fight, leader.'

"Thanks," Minato whispered. He raised his Evoker.

* * *

"Of course you came," Ken said as Shinjiro stepped into the back alley. "I've been waiting."

Shinjiro walked inside and stopped in front of him. Ken was already holding his spear. It touched the ground.

"Do you know what today is?" Ken asked. Shinjiro didn't answer. "Do you remember this date?"

Shinjiro shrugged.

"You… Do you want to forget that much that you can't say it?" Ken growled. "Is my mom's life that insignificant to you!? I'll make you remember!" Ken shouted. He took a deep breath. "... Don't you have anything to say?"

"Just end it already," Shinjiro said.

"... You're not very patient," Ken said. "Let's fight."

"Huh?"

"I said let's fight." Ken raised his Evoker. "This is my last request for you, Shinjiro."

Shinjiro took his Evoker out. If Ken wanted to kill him the right way then he's fine with it. "Fine, if that's what you want."

* * *

Pharos seemed to be doing his job. Minato didn't feel it in him this night. Aigis hadn't pointed her finger guns at him either.

The Arcana Strength was pretty much like any Shadows, though the Arcana Fortune gave them some headache. The fortune wheel kept spinning. Yukari asked when it would stop, and then it did. SEES tried to be more careful next time.

The fortune wheel. This was the game of luck. Strength was not in the equation.

* * *

They backed away from each other and panted. Both of them were still standing. For some reason, Ken hadn't killed him yet. Shinjiro was catching his breath. Though he had more experience, he felt like he had no chance of winning in his current state.

"Can't keep fighting anymore, huh?"

Ken stepped closer to him. Shinjiro sighed. This is it…

"We won," Ken said. "Finally."

Shinjiro looked at him. "What?"

"What?" Ken asked. "I said we won. Mother and I."

Shinjiro thought he would be killed then and there.

"Two years ago, the police closed the case. They're liars. They didn't want me involved." Ken nodded to himself. "I decided I couldn't trust any adults. I… I know it's you. I saw. I've thought about it. I really saw you there."

Shinjiro kept quiet.

"And then I realized… that it didn't prove anything except that you were there," Ken said. "You aren't black. I can't just label you as… evil. All this time, I've never heard your side of the story. If you will?"

So Shinjiro talked, just like how Ken had talked. Shinjiro said everything that was never heard from anyone. How they killed his mother that day. After that. Behind that. Everything he knew.

"If there's one thing I regret, it's not talking to you sooner," Shinjiro said. "I didn't know it was so bad for you. I could've found a better way."

Ken looked at him.

"Now you know," Shinjiro said. "Kill me. That's what you plan to do this whole time isn't it?"

"No. I've changed my mind."

Ken had his plan. It was a perfect plan, and everything changed. His mind changed. Shinjiro didn't tell Ken about the suppressant. Aigis, however, told him that. And Ken thought and thought...

"You've got your punishment. You... have suffered enough…" Ken looked at the moon. "I did it, Mother. Thanks for watching over me."

"But…" Shinjiro was confused. "Then why did we fight?"

"I want to fight for her. She wasn't given the chance to fight." Ken looked at the area in the back alley. There was no car accident, only a horse monster. "The law, I mean."

The case was closed by Shinjiro's teammates, but for what cause? What had he already caused? "I'm sorry."

"That part's not your fault. Though I'm still angry, I think I understand…"

Shinjiro raised his eyebrows. He had never expected it to come out like this. It was better than he had imagined for sure. It wasn't so bad.

"So, let's go back." Ken smiled. "Let's go home."

Suddenly, Shinjiro pushed ken.

"Go," Shinjiro said.

"Huh?"

"Go back, hurry!"

Ken widened his eyes and looked behind Shinjiro.

Click.

* * *

The fight had ended. All SEES members treated their wounds and returned to the dorm, but not before Akihiko running somewhere. Mitsuru was cautious and told Fuuka to scan the area.

* * *

Takaya aimed a gun at Shinjiro's heart. Shinjiro didn't have to look back to know. That man wanted him dead. Shinjiro knew. He had known too much. He had lived too long.

"Bastard," Ken snapped. "You're the one using Shinjiro!"

Takaya raised his eyebrows.

"You… You give him the drugs."

Shinjiro winced.

"You're killing him this whole time!"

Takaya laughed for a while. "You're all acting as if you care, but you still blame him, don't you?"

"I don't."

"You do," Takaya said. "You have carried the hatred in your heart for solid two years. Your hatred must be directed somewhere. It cannot be gone, only redirected. Revenge is a vicious cycle, and you directed it here… What do you say?"

Ken froze as the gun was pointed at him. Then he realized that he wasn't ready. He was never ready for death. Both taking it or accepting it, he was not ready at all.

How could Shinjiro be so calm?

"Are you having doubts? Regrets?" Takaya smirked. "There shouldn't be. You hate him. You want to kill him. All this time. You want him in front of the gun."

"...No."

"Pardon?"

Ken shook his head and glared at Takaya. "No, I don't hate Shinjiro." He felt relieved saying that. "I don't hate him. Not anymore."

"You have to blame someone!" Takaya shouted. "Who is it that made your mother dead? Aren't you seeking for salvation?"

"Don't listen to him, Ken," Shinjiro said. He glanced at Takaya's hand which was holding the gun. It was still pointed at Ken.

"Yeah, I know," Ken said. "I… I know who is the victim here. I know who's the real petty murderer." Ken looked at Takaya. "It ends here. The case is closed. By me."

"... You're both supposed to die. Here." Takaya was growling at this point. "What makes it change, young boy...? Though it doesn't matter."

"My mother couldn't say it, but I can," Ken said. "I know what she wants, and I will grant her that. She wants me to get over it and grow up, not being manipulated by a madman like you!"

"Fool!" Takaya pulled the trigger.

* * *

If it's possible, Minato would trade all the luck he had used earlier to Shinjiro. If it's possible, that is.

"No… it's… It's a member of Strega!"

Minato ran.

"Arisato! Wait!"

"I'm sorry, Mitsuru," Minato said. "You might be the leader in the command room, but I am the leader in the battlefield."

He didn't look back.

Minato hoped there was still something he could do, something he could change. At least he knew he was not going to sit and wait.

Time never waits.

Minato keeps running until he saw a glimpse of Akihiko's red vest. They must be near here. Somewhere in this area. A gunshot. A gunshot? He ran forward to see Akihiko stood still. He walked in farther and just around the corner...

It delivers all equally to the same end.

The first thing Minato noticed was the massive blood stain on the maroon peacoat. Blood trickled down from the corners of Shinjiro's mouth.

Ken tried to support him by slipping his arm under Shinjiro. His hand felt something wet and sickly warm. He glanced at his hand and dread overwhelmed him. Red blood had stained his hand as well as the floor.

"Shinji!" Akihiko dashed forward and laid Shinjiro down on his lap. Blood stained his clothes but he gave it no attention. "Stay calm, okay? I'm here now. Everyone will be here soon."

"I'm fine, Aki. I am…"

"Stay with us, Shinji! Hang in there!"

Minato stood there. He could only watch.

"I've feared the worst..." Shinjiro coughed as blood threatened to replace air in his lungs. "But no need thinking about the past now. It came out fine after all. It's alright…"

"It's not!" Ken said.

"I, sure as hell... am a lucky guy," Shinjiro said with half lidded eyes. "Your... life. You're alive, so don't waste it. Live."

Ken nodded.

"Aki, take care of him…" Shinjiro raised his right hand. It was shaking.

Akihiko grabbed his brother's hand and squeezed it. "Right. I will."

A faint grin crept on Shinjiro's face as he closed his eyes. "... This is how it should be..."

His hand slipped through Akihiko's and fell to the ground.

Ken staggered forward and grabbed Shinjiro's shoulder. He refused to believe it even though all the details were hinting him. The absence of breaths. The stillness of his chest. The blood on his clothes.

He couldn't accept that it had ended. He was not ready.

"Shinjiro?" Ken shook his body. "Shinjiro!" No matter how long he waited or how hard he shook, Shinjiro was unresponsive.

Ken touched his chest again, over the gun hole. There were no heartbeats. Tears ran down Ken's cheeks. He had never felt so useless.

Everything remained silent as Ken's desperate cry rang toward the sky. The yellow moon changed back to the normal white, but it was too late.

An hour later at Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, Aragaki Shinjiro was declared dead. And back at the dorm, in each room, there was at least a person weeping.


End file.
